Gym Class Hero
by Thr0waway
Summary: written for the glee kink meme contains g!p. Rachel is the victim of a cruel prank and Quinn goes to comfort her. Primarily Faberry but does feature side Brittana
1. Chapter 1

Rachel's eyes were focused on the clock at the front of the class room she felt a pang of fear every time the second hand moved forward. Soon the bell would ring and she would have to go to gym class. Up until now Rachel had successfully avoided having to attend gym her entire high school career. It hadn't been particularly difficult McKinley High took a fairly lapse approach to physical education students were excused from having to take the class for all manner of excuses. Rachel was no different her unique condition was known to staff and students alike and there seemed to be an unspoken acceptance that it would be easiest for all concerned that Rachel be excused from the class.

That was until Sue Sylvester's short reign as principal unfortunately for Rachel a lasting legacy of the track-suited tyrant was that now gym was mandatory for all students, no exceptions. Rachel being Rachel did not take the news well. She tried everything she could think of to get herself excused from storming Figgen's office promising to get her two gay lawyer fathers involved, to trying to organise other non gym goers like Mercedes to protest. However her actions were all in vain Figgen's took a hard line with her and even her fathers agreed that it would be to Rachel's benefit to participate in gym. All Rachel managed to achieve was to give everyone yet another reason to find her annoying.

The hands on the clock rolled over one last time and the bell rang out. Rachel swallowed hard collected her things and headed to the changing rooms in the gym. Rachel had been afforded one small privilege and that was permission to use the handicapped stall to change. While Rachel was relieved that the stall would afford her some privacy it was a double-edge sword as it was also another reminder to Rachel that she was an outsider. Rachel entered the change room keeping her head down to avoid the stares of the other girls. In her rush she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and felt herself slam into something much bigger than herself. Rachel timidly looked up and realised that she had crashed into Lauren Zizes and that Lauren wasn't particularly happy about it.

"Oh sorry Lauren I err didn't see you there" Rachel apologised and then attempted to move around Lauren to the handicapped stall. From somewhere in the room Rachel could hear the sniggering laughter of Santana followed by a derogatory comment involving outerspace. Little did Rachel know that Lauren was already pissed off at her before Rachel had even stepped foot the room. Because Rachel now had priority of the handicapped stall Lauren was now forced to change in the room along with the other girls including Santana. Rachel bumping into her was the last straw.

Rachel locked herself in the stall, took a deep breath and counted to ten. She could do this, she is Rachel Barbara Berry, the most talented person at McKinley, future Broadway star. She hadn't let her condition stand in the way of her singing she wasn't going to let it stand in the way of anything. With her own reassurance Rachel changed into her gym uniform and went to join the rest of her class who were already assembled in the gym. Rachel wasn't surprised to see Sue Sylvester standing in front of the class which was comprised of mostly obese students but also included a number of glee clubers Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and unfortunately the creepy Jewfro. What Rachel was surprised by was that standing next to Sue was Quinn, Santana and Brittany wearing their Cheerios uniforms.

"Before me stands a group of the most pathetic creatures I have ever seen! Lazy! Lacking in discipline and self respect! !t hurts me to look at any of you and I am breaking into a rash just by being in the same room as you" Sue spoke using her megaphone despite it being completely unnecessary "That is why Baby Mamma, Sandbags and Tweedle-dumb here will be taking this class. They will be the ones responsible for getting your creepy misshapen gelatinous bodies into shape as penance for their mutiny I have allowed them back onto the Cheerios". Sue flung back her megaphone narrowly missing hitting Brittany in face turned on her heel and made a hasty exit from the gym.

Quinnnn spoke up "Ok you all heard Coach Sylvester we three are in charge what we are going to do is divide you into groups of three and each one of us will take you through a rotation". Rachel was in hell her resolve from earlier had all but disappeared the only thing worse than having to take gym was having to take gym taught by three of her top tormentors. Well it was more like two tormentors Brittany had never really done anything mean to Rachel other than maybe laugh at something Quinn or Santana did. Rachel was in luck though she was placed in the group along with Tina, Kurt which was being lead by Brittany.

Brittany started to lead the group through warm up stretches. Rachel found herself impressed with the confidence Brittany had as she explained the stretches and what they did to the body. Rachel also found herself impressed with dancers perfect abbs and the way they flexed as she demonstrated the stretches. She also found herself impressed with Brittany's legs, her thigh muscles, her Cheerios skirt which gave a perfect view of her the spanx that barely covered her ass. Rachel suddenly realised where her train of thought was heading and became aware that her special underwear was a little bit tighter than it should be. Rachel forced herself to focus on something else in an attempt to calm herself.

Rachel's condition had really only come into full force in the last year or so. For the first couple of years of high school it hadn't affected her at all apart from the obvious aesthetic differences. But recently that had changed, firstly 'it' had grown considerably and then there was inconvenience of unwanted erections at inappropriate times, wet dreams, morning wood. Rachel was not entirely comfortable with the new developments in her body and was reluctant to explore them by herself. As a result she had found herself very easily stimulated.

Rachel was snapped back to reality by Kurt waving his hand back and forth in front of her face. "Rachel, helloooo Brittany says that we have to go climb the rope" Kurt skipped off in his bedazzeled gym uniform to watch as Tina in her own customized goth uniform attempted to climb a rope dangling from the roof of the gym. Rachel followed along behind him thinking to herself that the rope had to be a lawsuit waiting to happen and making a mental note to inform her dads of it later. Tina struggled but eventually reached the top, Kurt was next and managed to reach the top with ease flamboyantly ringing the bell at the top, Jewfro got a quarter of the way up and then fell on the mats below and had to be taken to the nurse. Rachel's turn was last and after seeing Kurt and Tina both succeed and not wanting to have to spend any unnecessary time with Jewfro she was determined to climb the godamed lawsuit of the rope.

"Ok Rachel now just climb the rope like those guys with the white faces and little black hats pretend to do" Brittany explained "You mean a mime" Rachel attempted to correct the blonde "No the rope belongs the school" Brittany responded. Rachel sighed she gave a little jump taking hold of the rope with both hands wrapped her legs around the rope and began to pull herself upwards. Rachel struggled more than Kurt but decidedly less than Tina she was proud that her strict morning workout regime was clearly paying off. Rachel was just passing the point on the rope where Jewfro had fallen off when she became aware of the sensation the rope was having on her appendage. The friction caused by the rope sliding between her legs was causing her to become hard. Rachel wasn't really sure what to do if she gave up now the whole class would see the considerable buldge that had formed in her loose fitting gym shorts. Rachel continued to climb she figured it would give her more time to think of a plan. Unfortunately she couldn't think of anything and Rachel found herself at the top of the rope with nowhere else to go but back down. Rachel felt like bursting into tears she was tormented everyday for every aspect of her personality except for her condition. Rachel had assumed that this was because her condition was more the thing of rumour no one had actually seen her member. However she knew if her gym class saw her with a raging boner that would definitely change.

Soon the people below Rachel began to notice that she was taking a really long time to start climbing back down the rope. Brittany thinking that Rachel was stuck called over Quinn and Santana to help. The period was due to end soon and Santana was keen to get the hell out of school as soon as possible take Brittany home and get her sweet lady kisses on she yelled up at Rachel "Yo Hobbit you best get your ass down here soon class is almost over and I gots places to be" Brittany smirked. Observing the time and the fact that Rachel seemed to be glued to the top of the rope Quinnn took it upon herself to dismiss the rest of the class. Most made a beeline for the locker rooms however the other Tina, Kurt and Lauren all remained behind to watch. "Berry whats the hold up, you managed to get yourself up there now get yourself down" Quinn yelled out. By this point in time Rachel had began to notice a pain in her arms she knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself up much longer. "It's ok I'm sure I will make my way down in my own time don't feel obliged to remain behind on my behalf I'm sure you all have much more important places to be" Rachel cried out wishing for the first time in her life that she didn't have an audience's attention.

"Can't do that you could fall and die or something and then Coach Sylvester would hurt us you see" Santana responded "So just come the hell down already Berry". Rachel's arms were starting to give out and she knew that she didn't have any other options left except to climb down the rope and pray that no one noticed. As she got closer Lauren got an idea how she could get back at Berry for crashing into her, for taking her changing room and for being irritating in general. Soon Rachel was about six feet off the ground Lauren walked up behind her reached up and in one swift motion grabbed the waistband of Rachel's gym shorts along with her underwear and yanked them down to the girls ankles .

Rachel froze trying to figure out what had just happened. She was hanging from a rope her pants around her ankles with her cock at full attention on display for all to see. When she came to her senses she let go of the rope dropped to the ground yanked up her pants and fled to locker room in lightning speed leaving behind the shocked group. Rachel grabbed her bag from the stall then fled the school grounds and ran the whole way home hot tears streaming down her face. Once she reached her home she flew up to her room flung herself down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. There was no way she was ever going to be able to face anyone at school ever again.

Rachel awoke to the buzzing of her phone her room was dark moonlight filtered in through the window. She grabbed her phone she had an incoming call from Quinn, she hit the accept button and hesitantly brought the phone to her ear "Hello" her voice was a little raspy from all the crying "Rachel, I um er" Quinn struggled to find the right words. Rachel didn't notice but her voice was different too it was full of concern and something else "I wanted to see that your ok I'm sorry about what happened this afternoon could you let me in so we can talk". "What do you mean let you in?" Rachel quizzed. "I'm at your front door I've been knocking for ages". Rachel was too emotionally exhausted to question why Quinn was at her door "I guess, hang on I'll be down in a minuet" Rachel hung up the phone and got up to go answer the door. She caught her reflection in the mirror and realised she was still in her gym uniform. She wasn't sure why but she decided to change she quickly threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt then went downstairs and opened the door. Quinn stood there still dressed in her Cheerios uniform looking worried. She looked even more worried when she saw Rachel she had never seen the girl look so defeated. No matter how many names she got called or how many slushies to the face she received none of it had ever really dampened the brunettes spirit.

"Look Rachel I'm sorry about what happened and I don't want you to worry no one's going to say anything about it I promise...can I come in?" Rachel shrugged and moved aside to let the blonde in. "Um can I get you anything to drink, water, vitamin water, soy milk?" Rachel might have felt like crap but she wasn't going to let that stop her from being a good hostess. "No thanks I'm fine" Quinn responded the two stood and looked at each other. Unsure of what else to do "Do you want to see my room?" "Yeah sure" Quinn replied and followed the brunette. Quinn was both surprised and not surprised at Rachel's room she expected it to be adorned with posters from Broadway shows but hadn't expected it to be yellow she would have put money on pink. "Your room is yellow" Quinn said aloud "I suppose most people assume it would be pink because that's my favourite colour, but I chose yellow because its happier it always cheers me up...well usually" Quinn gave a small smile glad that Rachel was still showing signs of being Rachel.

"Um do you want to talk about what happened?" Quinn asked as Rachel moved towards her bed and sat down. Quinn took a seat next to her. "No, I don't think I ever want to talk about it. Especially not to the person who has taken the most pleasure in embarrassing me every opportunity they got." Quinn flinched at the words she new Rachel was right "I deserved that...I'm sorry Rachel I know it doesn't make up for all the mean things I've done to you but I want you to know that I'm sorry for all of them." Rachel hadn't really expected Quinn to apologise and she defiantly hadn't expect to believe that the apology was sincere. " I just want you to know Rachel that you have nothing to be ashamed about and don't worry about Zises, Coach Sylvester suspended her after Santana went all Lima Heights Adjacent on her". "Wait what?" Rachel said confused by the last part of Quinn's revelation. " Santana lost it on Zises and actually came out on top this time, I guess Zises wasn't expecting it and Santana got the upper hand Brit and I had to pull her off". Rachel was still confused "Why would Santana do that...she hates me" "She doesn't hate you truth be told I think Santana is secretly likes you and she's very protective of the things she likes especially when someone hurts them, why do you think it is that no one has ever had the nerve to slushy Brit?". Rachel was still confused possibly more confused but making Quinn repeat herself again seemed a little pointless. "Quinn why did you come here?" "I needed to make sure you were ok it's what friends do, you tried to be there for me when I needed a friend even though you had no reason to. I know I've taken my time but I really want to be your friend Rachel". Once again Rachel was taken back by the sincerity in Quinn's voice "Thanks Quinn that means a lot." Rachel smiled at the blonde girl and the blond smiled back.

The two continued to talk about things any two high school girls would talk about relaxing back on Rachel's bed learning about each other finding out that they had more in common than they would have thought. Eventually Quinn noticed the time it was late she knew she should leave but she really didn't want to go she was having too much fun getting to know Rachel. "You can stay over if you want, my dads are out of town at some conference so you'd be doing me a favour keeping me company I hate being alone at night" Rachel said hoping that Quinn would say yes. Luckily for Rachel Quinn didn't need much convincing. Soon the two were under the covers lying in the dark talking about things that are only ever said in the dark.

What Rachel didn't know was how turned on Quinn was. Quinn had always been fascinated by Rachel before she knew about Rachel's condition something about the tiny girls confidence. Quinn figured that that was the reason why she spent so much of her time picking on the girl. She was like a little boy pulling the hair of the girl he had a crush on because she didn't know what do with her feelings. Quinn couldn't erase the image of Rachel's hardened member from her mind, she was wet and her centre ached. Rachel's cock was so different to the small number Quinn had seen and experienced. Finn from what she had felt through his pants was not particularly impressive size wise and Quinn had always been turned off by his mail-man problems. Puck while being an improvement on Finn had nothing on Rachel. The only way Quinn could think to describe Rachel's cock was proud, it was long and thick but didn't look awkward or weird. Quinn was dying to see it again. However Rachel was still really tired from the day and eventually drifted into sleep Quinn was disappointed but soon drifted off as well.

A couple of hours later Quinn stirred from her sleep to find herself being spooned by Rachel, she was even happier when she realised that Rachel's rock hard member was pressed between them. Quinn didn't want to wake Rachel but her own body couldn't take much more she needed release. Slowly Quinn moved her body so to create friction between her and the brunette Quinn also moved one of her hands down into her sweat pants (on loan from Rachel) and dipped a finger between her folds. Quinn loved the feeling as her finger glided between her folds that were slick with her arousal. Quinn continued to grind into Rachel while stroking her own centre sliding her finger her full length and circling her sensitive clit. Quinn was so caught up in the sensations of what she was doing that she didn't realise that she was moaning softly. The sweet sounds caused Rachel to stir the first thing Rachel was aware of was the amazing sensation pressing against her cock she ground into it to increase the feeling. Slowly Rachel came to the realisation that she was in her bed dry humping another person. Quinn let out a moan and Rachel became fully awake, her body jerked and Quinn realised that Rachel was awake and that she had been caught. Quinn thought frantically for some sort of excuse to explain her action but before she could find one she found herself being pushed on her back and felt Rachel straddle her. There was enough moonlight in the room for Quinn to make out the look on Rachel's face. It wasn't one of anger or disgust but one of pure unadulterated lust. Quinn bought herself up so that she was closer to the brunettes face, she paused for a second looking into the other girls eyes then pressed her mouth against Rachel's. Rachel reciprocated immediately returning the kiss. The kiss was soft wet but urgent their tongues glazed over one another. Rachel could feel pre-cum oozing from her cock and she ground her member into Quinn's abdomen meanwhile she let her hands move over Quinn's torso cupping her breasts through her shirt. Quinn fumbled and broke their kiss briefly while she tore the shirt off over her head. Rachel looked at Quinn's perfect breasts, her tiny pink buds were hard and begging for attention. Rachel moved her mouth to one and began to suck she fondled the other with her and pinching on the nipple. Quinn's moans were louder and throatier. Rachel was so used to thinking about everything she did but in this moment she didn't stop to think about what she was doing she let her senses take over and did what felt good. She ground her hard-on into Quinn's centre and became aware that she needed to be inside Quinn her body needed release. Rachel stopped suckling on Quinn and sat up again still straddling her. She looked at Quinn who knew immediately what Rachel needed. Quinn reached up and helped Rachel remove her shirt, Quinn shifted from beneath Rachel to remove her sweats and her underwear. She lay in front of Rachel completely exposed, no one had ever seen her like this not even Puck. Rachel took in the sight before her "Your beautiful" she whispered Quinn blushed slightly then made a move towards Rachel's sweat pants. She had her fingers around the band and looked to Rachel for permission to continue. Rachel nodded and Quinn pulled down the sweats letting Rachel's member free.

Quinn took in the sight before her Rachel Berry completely naked and at full attention. The sight before Quinn was amazing, she swallowed hard. Rachel was watching Quinn's reaction and felt an internal shift when she realised that Quinn was at her complete mercy. Rachel felt charged with power she took one of Quinn's hands and brought it to her cock Rachel made Quinn's hand pump her member sliding up and down her full length. Quinn tightened her grip enjoying the feeling of Rachel's member the way it was hard yet soft at the same time she loved how smooth it was. Rachel moaned as more precum leaked from the head of her member. The sensation of Quinn's hand was amazing but Rachel was determined not to get to caught up in the moment. With her spare hand Rachel reached out and grabbed hold of the back of Quinn's head she ran her fingers through her hair before taking hold. Quinn seemed to understand where Rachel wanted things to head and released her hold on Rachel's cock. Quinn shifted her position so she was on her knees then lowered her head towards Rachel's cock. She parted her lips and let her tongue take a slow lick of the tip, she tasted Rachel's precum and felt a rush of new wetness between her own legs. Quinn began to kiss the head, the kiss was slow and wet, Quinn used made good use of her tongue and used her hand to slowly pump the rest of Rachel's shaft. Rachel watched Quinn as she worked, the sensation was incredible but Rachel wanted more she thrust her hips just slightly. Once again Quinn understood what Rachel wanted she widened her mouth and began to take in Rachel's length. She slid the cock into her mouth and soon Rachel could feel herself hitting the back of Quinn's throat. Quinn started to bob up and down on the member while using one of her hands to grip Rachel's base. Rachel kept her grip on the back of Quinn's head tight but did not force the girl down. Rachel threw her own head back and allowed herself to take in the experience. Quinn head bitch in charge Fabray was sucking her cock like her life depended on it. Rachel felt a familiar feeling building as Quinn bobbed up and down. Rachel again turned her attention to Quinn and has happy to find the blonde looking up at her with adoring eyes. The look Quinn was giving her along with the sight of her cock in the blonde's mouth sent Rachel over the edge. She shot out hot ropes of cum into the blonde's mouth she pulled out and spent the last couple on Quinn's face. Rachel watched as Quinn swallowed her cum and as the excess dribbled down the blonde girls face. Quinn gave Rachel a smile and looked to Rachel in hopes of praise.

Rachel was still hard though and the sight of Quinn covered in her cum only made her harder she pushed Quinn back down on the bed and situated herself between the blondes legs. Again Rachel felt the charge of being completely in control. Beneath her Quinn lay exposed and completely wanting. Rachel took a moment to get a good look at Quinn's exposed body, even though they were only lit by moonlight Rachel could see just how wet for her the blonde was. Rachel took a finger and slid it between the blondes folds collecting her slick wetness then brought the finger to her mouth and sucked. Quinn tasted amazing Rachel was about to take her mouth to Quinn's centre for more when she realised that what Quinn wanted and needed now was her cock. Quinn's eyes were large and pleading so Rachel took her cock in her hand gave it a couple of slow strokes then slid the head up through Quinn's folds hitting her clit, she repeated the motion collecting more of the blonde girls wetness. Quinn was moaning she took her hands and grabbed at her breasts pinching her nipples as she felt Rachel's cock gliding between the folds teasing her hardened clit. Rachel looked at Quinn's face her eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting her lip. Rachel slid her cock up Quinn's length one final time and then positioned herself at the girls entrance. Rachel didn't give the girl time to register the change in action before she entered her. Rachel felt Quinn's slick walls stretch around her as she thrust into the blonde. Quinn was tight, very tight and the sensation was incredible. Quinn's eyes snapped open as she felt herself being entered. She had never been filled like this. Rachel took a moment to let herself and the blonde adjust and then began to slowly thrust in and out of the blonde. Quinn's breathing changed to sharp pants as Rachel began to increase the speed of her thrusts. Rachel wasn't entirely sure but she suspected Quinn was close to release, Rachel was grateful because she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer but being a perfectionist at heart she didn't want to leave the girl unsatisfied. Rachel payed close attention to Quinn's face her eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting down on her bottom lip. Rachel watched as Quinn let out a throaty moan and threw her head back. She felt Quinn's internal muscles as they clamped down on her cock and she knew Quinn had gone over the edge Rachel slowed down her pace and let the blonde ride out her orgasm. Eventually Quinn opened her eyes and looked into Rachel's they were heavy and fully contented. Rachel slipped out of the blonde and moved herself up Quinn so the blonde was once again faced with her cock. Rachel pushed it in Quinn's mouth the blonde offered no resistance as the brunette fucked her mouth. Quinn was a little taken back by the brunettes game change but was fully enjoying being able to taste herself on Rachel's cock she liked the way her own juices mixed with Rachel's precum. Rachel increased her thrusts feeling the head of her cock hit the back of Quinn's throat and felt the familiar feeling building in her stomach. Rachel thrust one last time as she felt herself go over the edge she shot hot ropes of cum down the back of Quinn's throat. Rachel pulled herself out of Quinn's mouth, Quinn giving one final suck of Rachel's cock and then laid down next to the blonde. The two looked into each others eyes, no words were spoken they didn't need to be. The two eventually dozed off to sleep with Rachel cradling Quinn in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel awoke the next morning and quickly became aware of two things. The first was that wrapped in her arms was sound asleep and very naked Quinn Fabray, the second was that despite the previous nights sexcapades she still had massive morning wood. Rachel wasn't sure as to what she should do, when she was younger her fathers had enrolled her in etiquette classes but they had left her ridiculously underprepared for her current situation. Rachel gazed down at the sleeping blonde drinking in her soft delicate features. Suddenly struck with an idea the brunette gently removed herself from the blonde and got out of bed. She had a plan and that plan involved breakfast. Rachel grabbed a t-shirt that was lying on the floor threw it on, debated putting on shorts for half a second and decided against it. Her logic was that trying to wrestle her morning wood into pants would be more awkward that it was worth. Besides she had a newfound pride in her body and figuring that the only other person around recently had her mouth wrapped around her glory she might as well enjoy herself. Rachel went downstairs into the kitchen and began putting together fruit salad for the two of them. Once she was done she filled two glasses with orange juice arranged everything on a tray and made her way back upstairs.

Rachel was pleased to find that in her absence the blonde hadn't woken and was still sleeping soundly. She had however moved around so that the blanket covering her had slipped and her breasts were on full display. Rachel felt her cock twitch with anticipation and took a moment to get a good look at them in the daylight. Setting the tray down on her desk Rachel pulled off the shirt she was wearing and crawled back into bed next to the blonde. She felt her erect cock brush up against Quinn's warm body, she ground herself into the blonde. Rachel moved her mouth to the blonde's neck and started lightly sucking on her pulse point as her hands wandered to Quins breast and began softly kneading the flesh running her thumbs over the stiffening pink nipples. The blonde released a moan and was slowly brought back to consciousness. She smiled when she registered that she was in Rachel Berry's bed and had a naked and hard Rachel Berry feeling her up. Quinn rolled over to face the brunette.

"Morning" said the brunette looking deep into Quinn's eyes which seemed greener than usual. The blonde blushed slightly and smiled.

"Morning to you too." Quinn bashfully averted her eyes from the brunette. Rachel moved her head forward and planted a long slow kiss on the blonde. The romantic gesture also afforded Rachel the opportunity rub her cock up against Quinn some more. Quinn realising what Rachel's pelvis was doing moved in closer to the brunette so that their breasts were brushing softly against each other. Rachel reached up and ran her fingers through the blonde's hair grateful that the blonde seemed equally enthusiastic about continuing what they had started the night before. Their tongues glided against each other and their soft lips pressed and sucked. Rachel would have been content to continue doing this forever but her cock was wanting. In a quick movement she rolled the two of them so that Quinn was laying flat on her back and Rachel was situated between the blonde's legs resting on hunched legs so that her cock was on full display to the blonde. Rachel ran her own hand up and down her shaft noting that it had an almost hypnotic effect on the blonde. The brunette also noticed that the blonde was painfully wet and most likely was in as just as much want for release as Rachel was.

"I can't believe this" Rachel said looking down at Quin who was damn near trembling with anticipation. "I mean who would have thought that head bitch in charge Quin Fabray would be looking up at me...at my cock...like just..wow, I mean I've spent my whole life trying to get people to look at me and now..."

"Rach please" Quinn had a hard time remembering how to talk "I need you" the blonde looked up at the brunette her eyes full of desperation and pleading

Rachel smiled, internally she was a little shocked at how turned on she was by having the blonde completely at her mercy practically begging to be fucked.

"Ok turn over and get on your knees" Rachel commanded in a tone that was not dissimilar to the one she used when correcting other performances of everyone in glee. The blonde was a little taken back by the request.

"Um what" Quinn asked eyes wide. Rachel smirked.

"I want to take you from behind, do you _doggy-style_, I think it will be fun...from what I've read the position will let me fuck you deeper than missionary."

"Your not going to um...go near my..."

"Oh no, not today anyway that sort of act requires proper planning and right now I really just need to be inside you. Your pussy feels amazing wrapped around my cock." Rachel pumped her hand over her member to emphasise the point. Reassured but still a little nervous Quinn shifted herself so that she was on all fours facing away from the brunette.

"Trust me Quinn I'd never do anything to you that I didn't think you would enjoy as much as me." Rachel said as she slipped the head of her cock between the blonde's folds collecting her wetness and trying to get the blonde back into the swing of things. Positioning herself at Quinn's entrance Rachel slowly pushed her member in letting out a guttural moan as she felt herself fill the blonde again. Quinn breathed deeply as she felt herself being filled Rachel who was right and was deeper inside her than before. Rachel placed her hands on the blonde's hips and began a slow rhythmic thrusting. Quinn grabbed onto the top of the bed for balance as the brunette picked up her pace and changed from rhythmic thrusts to harder deeper thrusts. The blonde let out a moan every time the brunette slammed into her, she could feel her own wetness covering her legs. Rachel was letting out small low grunts as she filled Quinn over and over, her body covered in a layer of sweat. She was having a hard time not letting herself go over the edge too early. The night before she hadn't doubted that she could stay hard long enough to bring the blonde to climax despite her inexperience, but now she felt pressured to make sure that Quinn was just as satisfied as she had been a few hours ago if not more. But still the feeling she was getting deep inside the blonde was rather distracting and Rachel knew herself well enough to know that she was selfish by nature. She smirked to herself realising for the first time in her life that it was really rather fitting that she had a cock. When she was hard, hell even when she was soft any feeling, touch, friction on her member felt amazing. So being inside Quinn's wet and tight pussy fucking away was heaven.

Rachel moved one of her hands and grabbed Quinn by the hair and pulled on it hard enough to make the blonde let out a guttural moan but not so hard that it would hurt her. Rachel sped up, she wasn't going to last much longer whether Quinn came or not was of little concern to her at this point all she knew was that she needed to come. Hell Quinn had spent her entire high school careers making sure that the brunette felt bad about herself why should Rachel feel guilty. However Rachel had never given a half hearted performance in her life, this really wasn't that different. Beneath her she could feel that Quinn was having a hard time keeping up with the pace her arms were shaking and she was obviously having a hard time keeping herself up. Rachel moved the hand that was still gripping onto Quinn's thigh so that she could reach the blondes clit. When she found the hardened bud covered in Quinn's own juice she began to stroke it. Quinn's body convulsed, she let out something between a moan, a scream and complete silence. Then Rachel felt as Quinn squirted warm cum onto the brunette's member, her legs and the bed. She felt the blondes body go limp she thrust one last time and then in one quick movement grabbed hold of the blonde flipped her over so that she was on her back and then let go of her own load squirting thick ropes of hot cum onto the blonde's tits and abbs. Rachel pumped her wet member until she was empty, she was impressed with the size of her load positive that it was bigger than both of last night's combined.

Rachel moved herself into a more comfortable sitting position still between the blonde's legs and gave the cum-coated blonde a smile.

"So I was right wasn't I, taking you from behind like that let me get so much deeper inside of you. Not that I really need to ask I can tell by looking at you but you enjoyed that right?"

Quinn struggled to remember how to talk.

"Mmmmhhhhmmm" was the best the blonde could come up with she still needed time to recover her body was still confused she was feeling empty, sore and more satisfied than she ever had been in her life. Her legs felt like jelly and she was vaguely aware that her chest and abdomen was covered with Rachel's cum.

"I guess I should give you some time to recover, I'm sorry if I got a little too carried away. I do tend to get caught up in the moment of things." Suddenly Rachel remembered the breakfast she had made. She got up from her current position and bought the tray back over to the bed where she took a new seat next to the blonde who had seemed to recovered enough to form an actual sentence.

"When did you do this?"

"Before I woke you up, would you like a strawberry?" The blonde nodded as the brunette picked one up to feed to the blonde she was struck with an idea. She trailed the strawberry slowly along the blondes abdomen starting at her bellybutton making her way up to one of the blonde's nipples making sure that the strawberry trailed through fresh cum that coated the blonde's pale skin. Quinn didn't do anything to stop the diva. She couldn't have even if she wanted to. Instead the blonde was amazed at how sensual the act was. The thought of having any guys cum on her was enough to make Quinn dry reach but here Rachel Berry was feeding her cum coated strawberry's and it was the sexiest most erotic thing she could imagine. Rachel raised the now dripping piece of fruit to Quinn's open mouth the blonde sucked on it then slowly took a bite. The strawberry was the perfect amount of sweet and mixed with the taste of Rachel made it something else entirely. Quinn suspected that if she weren't already completely spent she would have cum again. Seeing that the blonde was enjoying what Rachel was doing the brunette continued feeding the girl in the same fashion. She fed her more strawberries, pieces of pineapple, watermelon until the cum on the blondes chest was cleaned away and replaced with a shine left by the juicier fruits.

Having regained much more of her senses Quinn felt that she was probably now capable of having a full conversation with the brunette who was unusually quiet. The problem was the blonde had no idea what to say. She let her eyes wander over Rachel's body realising that she hadn't really had a chance to get a decent look at it in the day light. The brunette had an amazing figure her breasts which Finn had the moronic audacity to call small were perky and rather impressive. Quinn mentally noted that the sweaters worn by the brunette did a good job of hiding the impressive wonders. Quinn wondered what it would be like to suck on the perfect dusky coloured nipples. She let her eyes travel down Rachel's torso she had a lean tight stomach and while she didn't have obvious abbs she wasn't far off having them. Quinn felt a little shy but she snuck a look at Rachel's member which was now soft. Even in its current state it was still long and thick the blonde let out a soft chuckle when she realised that Rachel was circumcised.

"Well there's no doubt you're Jewish."

Not really understanding the blonde's first choice of sentences Rachel gave Quinn a confused look before realising where the blonde was looking.

"Oh um yeah" the brunette gave a slight blush and made a move to cover her soft member with her hand now that she was aware that she was no longer hard the brunette was decidedly less sure about herself.

"Don't be shy Rach I mean its not like a huge issue but I think they look so much better when that way, sexier" while everything the blonde said was the truth Quin couldn't believe what she had said but was happy when she saw Rachel relax a little.

"When did you get it done? Like did your Dad's have it done when you were a baby?"

"Um no it was only a few months ago" Rachel could tell by the look on the blonde's face that she had a million more questions but was a little unsure of how to ask them. Taking a breath the brunette decided she might as well explain her genetic abnormality as best she could to the blonde. She figured she owed her that much at this point.

"You see up until a few months ago 'it' didn't really do much except provide me with something to pee with..." Rachel moved her hand and looked down at her member feeling embarrassed. She was naked talking to her high school tormentor about something that with the previous nights and earlier activities excluded she had spent most of her life being deeply ashamed of. Spending hours on perfecting the art of concealing and pretending her abnormality didn't exist. Focusing her remaining energy on becoming the best performer she could be as a means of compensation.

"I don't know how good of a look you got last night but by now you have probably realised that while I do have a penis I lack every other male sex characteristics...I don't have 'man-hands' they're actually very petite and girly, my voice is high pitched I don't have any facial or chest hair and I don't have testicles...I have breasts and I also still have a vagina I just have a penis where my clit should be..."

"Then how do you make cum?" Quinn was confused trying hard to follow what the brunette was saying realising that this was probably the first time that she had shared this with anyone.

"Basically I have seminal glands inside my pelvis that let me produce seminal fluid which is the stuff sperm swims around in ...I'm kind of like a guy who has had testicular cancer I still get erections and can have sex but my body doesn't make sperm...I'm completely infertile both male and female wise... The thing about being intersexed is that there's not really any explanation or logical reason why I have some parts and not others medically speaking it doesn't make sense...which is why I was only circumcised after it became apparent that my um penis was um...functioning. Up until recently my plan was to have it removed once I was through with puberty but then it decided to get all active on me and since then my Dad's were worried that getting it removed would cause more damage than good."

"So they had you circumcised? So that you wouldn't have the surgery to get it removed, I'm not sure how that makes sense"

"I know how strange it sounds but it was their way of trying to help me become more comfortable with myself...You know I'm very dedicated to my religion and not being circumcised just felt wrong...My dad's have made it clear though that if I find that I still want the surgery later on that they are happy for me to have it. They just don't want me making a decision I will regret later on."

"So did it work?"

"Well I went from spending hours perfecting a taping technique and wearing special underwear to hide my appendage to fucking the captain of the Cheerios so I suppose somewhere along the line I've gotten more comfortable with it...from an aesthetic point of view I think it's much more attractive now."

"You do have an incredibly gorgeous cock Rachel" the brunette smiled she never thought she would ever hear a complement paid to her abnormality.

"There's one thing I don't understand though, you said you were infertile."

"Yes there's no chance of me having a child"

"Or getting someone else pregnant?"

"Exactly I'm sorry Quinn what part of this is confusing you?"

"Then why didn't you cum inside me?"

"Oh...I'm not really sure I haven't done anything like what we did before I was kind of making it up as I went along I just did what felt right in the moment. Did you not like the things I did?"

"No it's not that trust me having you cum in my mouth or on me was actually kind of a turn on...I don't know its not like we planned last night, or this morning even I guess now is the awkward aftermath"

"I don't know about you Quinn but I don't feel all that awkward about the things we did together. I mean yes I would normally like to take the time to plan these sorts of things make sure that everything was perfect create the right musical accompaniment, suitable lighting etc. I hope you don't have any regrets about it I mean I'd understand if you did and don't worry about your reputation I won't tell anyone about what happened all I ask is that once we get back to school and resume our normal lives is that you maybe consider leaving me alone."

"Oh...no Rachel last night when I said I wanted to be your friend I wasn't feeding you some line to get into your pants I meant it I want us to be friends...I don't know maybe we could end up being more...I do think however that perhaps we rushed into things...I mean I'm a little hazy on whether or not we kissed before I was blowing you...and for the record you were amazing I'm not going to be able to walk properly for the next few days I don't know what the hell I'm going to tell Coach Sylvester now that I think about it"

Rachel was happy that the she and the blonde seemed to be on the same page and was almost bursting with happiness that Quinn was genuine about wanting to be her friend. Fucking Quinn Fabray was amazing but it was kind of momentary Rachel had never had a friend it was the one thing she wanted the most in the world so much more than her Broadway dreams.

"I think a hot shower is probably a good start...we could both use one." The brunette got up off the bed and held out her hand to the blonde. "Come on I'll was your back for you"

After a couple of attempts at moving from her spot the blonde was on her feet hand in hand with the brunette following her into the adjoining bathroom. Rachel motioned for the blonde to take a seat while she turned on the shower and started to adjust the water temperature.

"How do you like your showers I have a very high tolerance and usually take mine really hot, also the steam is amazing for my voice but I fully understand if you want something less intense"

"I like mine hot too but not scalding"

"Ok I think I've got it so that both of use will find it very relaxing" once again the brunette held out her hand for the blonde and led them both into the steamy shower. As the water cascaded over them they both felt instant relief neither of them had realised exactly how much of an ordeal they had both put their bodies through. The shower head dispersed the water so that they were both under its stream and neither one had to stand awkwardly in the cold. Quinn was still having a little trouble standing so she gently wrapped her arms around the brunette pressing herself flush into the other girls form. Both girls became aware of just how soft the other was the hot water let their bodies slip and slide gently against each other. Rachel moved her mouth to Quinn's and started a long slow kiss. The two remained like this tentatively exploring each others bodies washing each other until they both decided that twenty plus minuets was possibly too long to spend in the shower. They got out dried each other off and crawled back into Rachel's bed to get some sleep.

The two had been asleep for a couple of short hours when they were awoken by the load obnoxious buzzing of Quinn's phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn awoke once again confused by her surroundings but in desperate need to stop the god awful sleep disrupting persistent buzzing of her phone. Rachel seeing that the blonde was in distress got out of bet quickly located the offending device and handed it to Quin.

_Incomming call:_

_Satan Lopezbian_

Damn the blonde thought to herself she knew she would have to answer or Santana would just keep calling and calling. She could always turn her phone off though...however as the blonde moved to switch the device off she suddenly remembered why Santana was calling her

"Shit sorry S I forgot I was supposed to come over"

"Seriously what the fuck Q, I make plans to hang with you and you bail without even giving me a heads up!" The Latina was always kind of angry but Quin knew that this time was a little different she knew Santana was sad that Quin had forgotten that the two had planned to hang out together that weekend. They hadn't planned anything in particular but after Brittany had gotten back together with Artie and Quinn single again the two girls had slowly been trying to re-build or rather build the friendship that they had pretended to have back when they had started freshman year.

"I'm sorry Santana I really am, look I'm at Rachel's I.." 

"Wait your where?"

"Rachel's ,I came over last night to make sure she was ok after what happened yesterday, we got to talking I stayed over and only just woke up" Quinn was silently praying that Santana's sexy spidey senses weren't tingling and that she wouldn't instinctively know what had really caused the blonde to over sleep. However the blonde wasn't really prepared for the response she got.

"Oh shit of course you did, is she ok? She's not freaking out or anything I mean you don't think shed hurt herself or anything? I could fucking kill Zises for what she did I mean I'm a bitch but that was fucking low you and Britt shouldn't have pulled me off her.."

"Whoah S calm down firstly yes Rachel is ok I mean as ok as anyone in her position can be" Quinn looked to Rachel who seemed to be following the conversation despite not having all the information "Secondly, Zises is like four times your size and planning on being a professional wrestler, you had the upper hand this time but if we had let you continue going all Lima Heights Adjacent she would have squished you...Thirdly you totally pansted Brittany in front of the entire school."

"That was totally different Brittany and I are friends I wasn't trying to hurt her I was just having fun...besides you know as well as I do that if you told Brittany that school was clothing optional shed never get dressed again...actually that's not an entirely terrible idea"

"Santana!"

"Don't worry your little precious little repressed head Q you know I wouldn't do it, the kids that go to our cesspool of a school don't deserve to see naked Brittany..again...oh and don't think I'm not still pissed at you for bailing on me even though It's good to know that Berry isn't having some kind of melt down."

"Let me talk to her" Rachel asked the blonde. Quinn raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Hang on a second S, Rachel wants to talk to you" before Santana could respond the blonde had handed the phone over to Rachel.

"Hello Santana"

"Uh hey Berry" Santana felt weird all of a sudden, her only contact with the brunette outside of school had usually involved egging and throwing toilet paper at the tiny diva's house. There was also that one time she got super weepy and drunk in Rachel's basement the memory of which was a little fuzzy for both of them.

"Look I just wanted to apologize to you for monopolising Quinn and ruining your plans, I didn't think to ask Quinn if she had any and I'm afraid its my fault that she missed or is terribly late for whatever activity you two had planned. I also wanted to thank you for yesterday Quinn told me what you did and while I don't condone or support violence as a means of conflict management I am grateful that anyone would ever do such an act for me."

Santana was trying to digest the giant wall of words the brunette had just used.

"It's ok Berry, Q and I weren't doing anything special we were just going to hang and I should be the one thanking you for giving me a valid excuse to go all Lima Heights on Zises girl has had it coming I tells ya.." Santana tried her best to maintain her HBIC status and not let onto the diva that she was relieved that the tiny brunette was ok.

"Thank you anyway Santana I'm going to give you back to Quinn now"

"We good S?"

"Yeah we good Q, um did you still want to hang out today or what I mean I don't care either way if you wanna hang with Berry its all the same to me..."

Quinn knew that Santana did care and the blonde had been looking forward to hanging out with Santana just the two of them. Quinn had realised early on that when removed from the social pressures from high school the two of them got along really well, they were still competitive as the day is long but they were also relaxed. They had fun with each other. On the flip side now there was the Rachel thing, Quinn knew for sure that there was no way that she was going to be able to handle another round of sexcapades. She was also concerned that if she left Rachel's feelings would be hurt if the blonde left. As it turned out Rachel being kind of almost psychic could sense what the blonde was thinking she grabbed the phone from the blonde's hand once again.

"Sorry Santana but would you mind coming over to give Quinn a ride home, you see my dads are away and I wouldn't feel right about making her walk home after she was so kind to me last night"

_Shit_ Quinn thought _no I wouldn't be able to walk home in my current state Rachel always so on top of things _the blonde let out a laugh at her own thoughts which earned a quizzical look from the brunette who had finished talking to Santana and hung up the phone.

"Santana will be here in about forty minuets to pick you up, I don't want you to think I'm getting rid of you but I have yesterday's homework to catch up on as well as work on some stuff for Glee. As much as I enjoyed last night I think right now we should take a break and each take some time to digest what happened...also while I'm sure I would be ready to go again I don't think your up to it just yet.."

"No I think your right, I'm sorry I should have remembered I had plans with Santana, I would reschedule with her but even though she would never admit it she's really lonely right now she doesn't have anyone else "

"The Brittany thing right?"

"You know about that?"

"Quinn, Santana being in love with Brittany is just about the worst kept secret at McKinley. Anyone who has been paying even the slightest bit of attention knows that there was something going on between them that was more than friendly...There was that whole sex isn't dating slip from Brittany, their pinky-link of evil, the fact that seeing one without the other is about as rare as unicorns. Then Brittany started dating Artie and they weren't as close...Then they sang that song with Holly Holliday and Santana cried, actually come to think of it Santana cries more than anyone in the glee club but that time was different, then Santana wrote a song about her boyfriend called Trouty-mouth. Then Artie called Brittany stupid and she dumped him after that I thought the two would end up together but that didn't happen and now Santana just looks sad all the time. I can see its killing her, she's been so quiet whenever the two of them are together I don't remember the last time she insulted Artie even...well to his face at least""

"Well you were defiantly paying attention"

"I know this is probably going to sound weird Quinn, but Santana and I have so much in common when you think about it we're both outsiders in a group of outsiders

"Ok firstly don't get too carried away with comparing yourself with Santana especially after what we did last night I don't need confusing visuals "

"Sorry I just guess I relate to her more than anyone else in glee I mean she's trying so hard to hide who she is it just hurts to watch her struggling when she doesn't need to I mean if she just relaxed a little shed realise that she doesn't have to waste all her energy on pretending to be a bitch"

"Pretending?"

"It's the same thing you do, actually I think its why you two make such great friends you both pretend to be these big scary Head Bitches in Charge but when no one is looking your both complete kittens"

"You could be right about that, maybe, possibly, don't ever say that to Santana though because I know from firsthand experience that that kitten has claws...sharp ones"

"I wasn't planning on...now to change the topic entirely I just realised that we are both very much naked and Santana is about thirty minutes away from arrival"

"If you're going where I think you're going with this, I thought we already established that I'm not going to be walking properly for days"

"Yes and no, you see the thought occurred to me that while you gave me an amazing blowjob I have so far failed to reciprocate and from my understanding of these kinds of things that is just unacceptable behaviour"

"Rachel what are you saying?"

"What I'm saying Quinn is that I want to eat your pussy, I got a small taste last night and now I want more"

Quinn swallowed hard, hearing Rachel talk that made her body weak and her centre drip with excitement. The diva smirked knowing that the blonde was aroused. Rachel once again positioned herself on the bed between the blonde's legs. She gently pushed them apart making sure to run her hands up and down the blonde's thighs as she gazed at her sex. It was pink and perfect and also rather wet. Rachel felt her member getting hard again but this time she was able to ignore it and give her full attention to the blonde on full display before her. Rachel looked up and made eye contact with Quinn who looked nervous once again.

"Don't worry baby I'm going to make you feel good" Rachel lowered her head towards the blondes centre. Instead of diving right in Rachel peppered kisses on the insides of Quinn's thighs, the sensation made the blonde let out a moan. The brunette changed the kisses from soft pecks to longer, wetter kisses. Then moving her head over the blonde's centre Rachel paused she could smell the sweetness of the blonde it was intoxicating. Quinn could feel the brunettes hot breath and it was driving her crazy, she needed to be touched now. Just when the blonde started to worry that the brunette had changed her mind Quinn felt one long slow lick up her centre. She cried out in shock and in pleasure, the brunette repeated the action going painfully slow. Rachel was in heaven Quinn tasted amazing, the feeling of the girls soft pink folds covered in slick wetness was making Rachel's cock drip with precum. Rachel ground her pelvis into the mattress as she continued lapping at the blonde. Quinn's hands gripped the bed tightly as Rachel increased the speed of her ministrations. Now each time she reached the top of the blonde's wet slit she made sure to flick her tongue against the blonde's hardened clit. Quinn's hips were thrusting in time with the brunette, her body was covered with a layer of sweat she knew she was going to go over the edge any second now. Rachel knew how close the blonde was, she trailed her tongue through Quinn's folds stopping at her clit taking the bud into her mouth she began to suck. As she sucked she look up to Quinn, the blonde had her eyes clamped shut her back arched pushing her cute little breast skyward. Then once again the blonde released the silent scream and let her body collapsed, Rachel released the bud and slowly lapped up the blonde's wetness. The brunette ground herself hard into the mattress and let herself go over the edge she felt hot sticky liquid shoot out of her tip. Quinn opened her eyes and smiled at Rachel who moved herself up the blonde's body and locked herself into a long slow kiss.

"Was that ok?" The brunette asked shyly looking into the blonde's eyes

"That was amazing"

Then without much warning the brunette rolled herself off the bed leaving a confused blonde behind.

"I don't want to alarm you Quinn but Santana is going to be here soon and I think its probably best if the two of us are both fully clothed when she gets here."

Rachel moved across the room to her dresser and began to look for clothes, she went to grab a pair of her usual underwear and then stoped herself. In the draw next to them where unworn pairs of regular men's underwear that had been purchased by Rachel's dads again in an effort to help their daughter become more comfortable with her own body. While they were men's design and cut they were far from masculine. Rachel picked up the pair on top of the pile they had gold stars on them and were lined with neon pink trim. She pulled them on and was amazed at how comfortable they were. Rachel then disappeared into her closet remerging dressed in a less extreme version of her everyday wear a simple skirt and a blouse. Quinn's eyes went to the girls crotch to see if there was a noticeable bludge, there wasn't. In Rachel's hands was a cute polo shirt and a pair of jeans which Quinn suspected were from one of their glee numbers. The brunette handed the clothes to the blonde who was still sitting naked on the bed.

"I thought you might like to wear something that isn't your Cheerio's uniform, I know you don't think much of my style when it comes to fashion but I think these will fit you, the jeans are new and are little too long in the leg for me"

"Thanks Rachel, could you please pass me my bra?" Rachel moved to where the blondes cheerleading uniform was folded and retrieved the item and handed it to Quinn. Meanwhile the blonde had moved from the bed and was searching around the room for something.

"Lost something?"

"Um...my panties I don't know where they ended up" the blonde blushed "I found the sweats I was wearing but that's it"

The brunette was about to respond when she heard the doorbell ring.

"That'll be Santana I better go answer the door" The brunette left the room making sure to shut the door properly then headed downstairs.

Rachel opened the door, Santana not waiting for and invite marched on in. The tiny diva immediately noticed how nicely the Latina was dressed. To be fair Santana always dressed well when she wasn't in her cheerio's uniform but still it seemed like a lot of effort when all her plans consisted of hanging out with Quinn. She was wearing a dress that like every dressed the girl appeared to own was so tight it was like a second skin and incredibly short. The dress was accompanied by a pair the most feminine pair of high heeled combat boots that where doing amazing things for the girls thighs. Rachel felt a twinge in her nether regions and tried which she tried her best to ignore.

"Hi Santana welcome to my home can I offer you anything to drink, water, vitamin water, juice, soy milk?"

"Where's Q at Berry or have you chopped her up into pieces and hidden her in the walls?"

"Quinn will be down in a second, why don't you have a seat in the living room while you wait"

"In that case vitamin water would be a boss idea"

Rachel smiled and nodded at the Latina who seemed at least to Rachel a little off her game, she strode into the kitchen retrieved the Latina's drink from the fridge and returned just in time to see the other girl plop herself down in one of the recliners. Rachel felt her member swell a little as she got a view up the other girls skirt. _I guess Quinn isn't the only one going commando_ she thought to herself and then thought of dead kittens so that the situation wouldn't get awkward. She handed the bottle to the Latina and then took a seat on the couch.

The two sat in silence for a moment neither one sure of how to make conversation. Santana picked up a framed picture of Rachel with two men.

"These your famous gay dads that no one has ever seen"

"Yes that's them they work really long hours and often have to go away on business thankfully they know that I'm responsible enough to be left on my own"

"I dunno Berry I'm beginning to suspect they don't exist I mean you have two gay dads yet you dress like your being raised by the sisterwives of the travelling pants or something"

Rachel was a little surprised normally when the Latina insulted her she seemed to do so with a lot more venom, but this was almost sweet despite being completely derogatory.

"They look like a happy couple of fellas though, I don't think I know more than 3 people whose parents are still together"

"Yeah my dads are a team I know they don't seem to be around a whole lot but when they are they make it count"

Around this point Quinn had walked downstairs dressed in the clothes Rachel had given her with her cheer leading uniform in her hands. Taking one look at her Santana knew something was up, Q was walking a little strangely and looked different somehow. Santana looked back at Berry and realised that the girl was totally calm and relaxed. Santana decided against saying anything she did however want to get Q into her car and grill her about what the hell was going on.

"So I guess we should get going Q"

"Rachel thanks for letting me stay last night, I hope your ok and if you need anything you should call me"

Rachel suddenly reminded of how this circumstance had come to be felt sick at the memory.

"No thank you for coming over and making sure I was ok, and I am ok and I know I already said so on the phone but thank you again Santana"

"Don't mention it Berry look Q and I better head see you at school on Monday" The Latina and blonde made their way towards the door. As they were exiting Santana turned back towards Rachel.

"But Berry I know I make fun of you and shit all the time but if anyone says anything to you tell me and I will sort that shit out. People gotsta know which bitch is in charge"

"Thank you Santana you guys have fun" The brunette watched as the two girls climbed into Santana's SUV and backed out of the drive. The tiny diva closed the door and lent against it letting out a deep sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

When Rachel had told Quinn that she planned to spend the rest of her day catching up on homework and working on her self-imposed glee assignment she had meant it. Unfortunately for the tiny diva she found herself unable to focus on any of the things she was supposed to be doing. The brunette had returned to her bedroom and on entering it was hit with the smell of sex. Taking one look at her cum stained sheets she realised that before she could start on her homework she would have to do a load of laundry. It was while she was pulling the sheets off her bed that the she located Quinn's lost pair of panties. Rachel held the tiny pair of white cotton briefs and felt herself starting to harden yet again. _No wonder the boys in glee are always so underprepared its much more fun letting your dick think for you, _she thought to herself_. _Without really registering what she was doing the brunette had situated herself back on her bed. With one hand massaging the bludge under her skirt while the other held up Quinn's underwear Rachel leant back against the headboard closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

In her mind she pictured Quinn, in her cheerio's uniform, then in one of her cute sun dresses and then not in anything at all. In her mind the images of the blonde kept changing trying to find one that she could turn into a story. She pictured the blonde spread out before her, then on all fours waiting to be entered, on her knees with her mouth wrapped around Rachel's rock hard cock. Rachel moved her skirt out of the way, reached into her underwear and released her member. As she slowly stroked herself she let the images play out before her. _Santana's lips wrapped around her member looking up at her with longing eyes_...wait Santana? The brunette was appalled at herself she shouldn't be thinking about the Latina while she was doing what she was doing. Quinn was the one who had been in her bed no less than two hours ago. She had the blonde's underwear in her hand. Her other hand however was still stroking her rock hard cock and the feeling it was creating was a lot more fun than guilt. Rachel gave into the fantasy.

_She was back in her living room Santana was there in the recliner her short dress had risen up so that her wet pussy was visible. The Latina's eyes were fixed on Rachel's rock hard member hypnotised the same way Quinn had been. Rachel stood before the girl stroking herself, as a naked Quinn entered the room and made her way over to the Latina. The blonde pulled the Latina to her feet and helped her pull her tight dress up over her head. The two cheerio's then embraced in a passionate kiss. Rachel could see their smooth slippery tongues gliding over one another. The blonde broke the kiss and looked into Rachel's eyes._

"_Baby I need you inside me"_

Rachel's hand pumped faster and faster

_The blonde moved herself so that she was on all fours on the floor. Rachel positioned herself behind her and began to thrust into her, harder and harder. Santana had once again returned to her chair and was fingering herself with one hand and pinching her nipple with the other, watching Rachel pound away on the blonde. The Latina opened her mouth to speak to the diva._

"_Rach-_

Hot ropes of cum shot out of the brunette as she released a breath she didn't realise she had been holding in. Rachel looked down at her crotch where hot cum rested on her thighs, she noted that there was far less of it than there had been when she was with Quinn. Then again the tiny diva was having a little difficulty recalling the number of times she had been brought to orgasm during the last twenty-four hours. Actually a lot had changed in the last twenty-four hours. The realisation made the diva a little dizzy. Then again that could also be attributed to loss of bodily fluid.

_Wholly crap _the brunette was struck with a sudden realisation _I lost my virginity...to Quin Fabray! I'm not a virgin anymore, I had a naked Quinn Fabray in my bed, I ejaculated in her mouth, she's seen me naked...fuck practically half the glee club has seen me hard. _The brunette felt conflicted and confused and discombobulated and about every other word for not okay. She mopped herself up got of her bed and went to have a shower. Showering always helped clear her head and at the moment her head was as full as it had ever been. Underneath the hot water the brunette decided to make a list of all the things she was thinking and deal with them one at a time.

Meanwhile in Santana's SUV

Santana had pulled out of Rachel's driveway and then had continued to drive without any destination in mind. Her dad payed for gas for her obnoxiously large SUV and she was pretty sure that global warming was a myth. Once in the car Santana had been able to get a better look at the blonde and now she was positive that something had gone down between her and Berry. The Latina was annoyed at herself any other time in her life she wouldn't have hesitated before interrogating the blonde. But this time was different and Santana wasn't sure whether it was because she was sure that Quinn had had sex with a girl. That if it was because that girl was Rachel Berry. That if it was because that girl was Rachel Berry who happened to be packing the biggest dick the Latina had ever seen. Or if it was because of something else that the Latina was not even going to let herself think about. Regardless the sassy mouthed cheerio was off her game and not particularly happy about it.

The two girls travelled in silence while the Latina tried to think of what to say. However the Latina's uncharacteristic silence had let the blonde know that she hadn't gotten away with anything. The blonde was full of silent panic as she realised that hooking up with Rachel was going to have consequences.

"Soo.."

"So..."

"Soooo"

"Santana, if you have something to say would you just say it, so we can get this over with!"

"Are you okay?"

"Huh"

"Are you okay? Look we both know something went down with you and Berry and I'm asking if you're ok. Because the last time something like this went down with you were drunk off wine coolers and ended up pregnant with a mow-hawked lizard-baby"

"For the last time she wasn't a lizard baby and she didn't have a mow-hawk"

"But are you okay Q, I don't think I'm exactly going out on a limb here by assuming that whatever happened wasn't something you planned. Berry didn't have a lighting arraignment and a playlist set up or anything?"

The blonde was quiet for a moment.

"No It wasn't planned it just kind of happened"

"I'm getting tired of asking this, are you okay?"

"Yes, no, maybe, I don't know. I haven't had time to process it yet or think about it at all really"

"So tell me what happened, maybe that will help you process and shit"

"Its all kind of a blur. I went to Rachel's house to see if she was okay. Then we were talking and having fun. Then she asked me to spend the night and we were sleeping then..."

"Then what?"

"The I woke up and we were spooning I guess and...Rachel had a um-"

"A hard-on"

"And then Rachel woke up and we started doing stuff with each other"

"What kind of stuff are we talking about...although judging by the way you're walking"

"God S! I don't know the usual stuff that happens in those kinds of situations"

"Um Q there aint nothing usual about this situation but I think at this point saying that is just beating the dead horse...or in this case beating off the hard berry"

"Gah I knew you would do this Santana, its so like you. Look if you're just going to make fun of me you can just take me home okay I don't want to hear it."

"Calm down Q, I'm not making fun of you...well actually I am but not for the reasons you think. I'd be making fun of you no matter who you boned."

"But this is different S and you know it and I think I might be freaking out and you're not exactly helping okay."

"Ok I'm sorry, don't freak out ok, its not that bigger of a deal" The Latina spoke in a soft voice that the Blonde hadn't heard before.

"Its just...I'm just...fuck I don't know"

"Okay Q, baby steps. So your having a sleepover with Berry you both wake up she's all creature of the night aroused and then what? Did she make a move or did you"

"I did...actually I don't know why I guess it just felt right in the moment but now-"

"Because you hooked up with a girl? Because that girl was Berry? Because Berry is packing?"

"A little of all of the above, I don't know I didn't think I was that kind of girl. I mean I thought after Beth I would have learned"

"Wait hold up Q, firstly you're not that 'kind of girl' I know that kind of girl. I see her in the mirror every day and you look nothing like her, your rack isn't nearly as impressive. Secondly you started things with Berry so which probably means something deep and shit. Like that maybe you have a thing for her. I mean you've spent the majority of your high school years making her life miserable...but as soon as someone else takes a turn, you're running off to comfort her...fuck if you'd gone to elementary school with us you would have been pulling her fucking pig tails"

"That's messed up"

"Yeah it is but it doesn't mean its not accurate. Look Q I don't think you should be freaking out over this. I mean you spend all your energy making yourself into this perfect little virginal Christian girl which despite having a bastard lizard mow-hawk baby you still manage to pull off somehow. Then in a moment you're not expecting you're given the opportunity to finally let go and have some fun and you took that moment. But now because the only way you know how to be is all repressed and shit you're sitting here trying to feel guilty when you don't actually feel that way and the lack of guilt is making you guilty"

The blonde was couldn't believe the words that had come out of the mouth of Santana Lopez of all people. She was shocked at how true they all were and a little creeped out that she could almost hear Rachel saying the same thing.

"Jesus Santana"

"What can I say I watch a lot of Oprah, make sure you call Berry tonight though because if you're freaking out then she must be near melt-down"

"Actually I think she's calmer than I am. This morning she said she didn't feel awkward about what we did together"

"Yeah thats probably because she got to put her penis in you and guys err individuals with penis's enjoy that kind of activity"

"Gross"

"but accurate"

Quinn's stomach let out a rumble

"Burgers?"

"Bacon burgers"

"Done and Done" The Latina drove her SUV to her favourite burger joint, it was a total dive but it had its benefits. Sue Sylvester didn't seem to know it existed which meant that she hadn't put the fear of god into the owners not to serve any of the Cheerio's. Also the burgers were pretty amazing. The two cheerio's loaded up burgers, fries, onion rings and the Latina drove the two of them to the park to eat. The two girls relocated themselves to the back of the SUV so they could stretch out while they enjoyed their calorie filled meal.

Quinn attacked her burger she hadn't realised how hungry she was until the smell of the greasy food hit her. She was also feeling a lot calmer having being reassured by the other Cheerio. Santana on the other hand was uncharacteristically taking her time with her food. Normally when she got near a burger she would practically inhale the thing. This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Um S, your not all weirded out are you?"

"Um no I was just wondering, when did you figure out you were into girls and why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know probably the same reason you still haven't actually told me that you're into girls"

The Latina went a little red upon being called out.

"Okay you have a point there Fabray...I just didn't want to be the only one I didn't want that to be the only thing people see when they look at me. You know what Kurt went through I just don't want to have to deal with that."

"But San you strike fear into the hearts of like everyone, also I hate to break it to you but you being gay as a dolphin isn't exactly a secret and you know what no one really seems to care. Kurt was already on the bottom of the social ladder when he came out"

"You know Britt said like the exact same thing... and then I told her I loved her and then told me she loved that reject transformer"

The blonde wasn't sure how she should respond Santana had never opened up to her like this before. She wasn't surprised that Santana was in love with Brittany she was surprised that she'd said it out loud though.

"Then Britt broke up with him and wanted to be with me and I blew my chance because I'm too much of a coward and now she's back with him" a tear ran down the Latina's cheek. The blonde moved over and wrapped her arm around the other girl's shoulders and hugged her tight.

"Oh San I'm sorry"

"Quinn?"

"S?"

"I'm gay"

The blonde squeezed the Latina again.

"Thanks for telling me San, I'm proud of you. You want me to help you push Artie down some stairs"

The Latina suddenly aware that she was showing more emotion than she was comfortable gently pulled herself away from the blonde and tried to regain some of her usual badassery.

"I was thinking more into ongoing traffic...and jesus Q when did you get so dark"

"I'm just sick of his gansta speak"

"Oh my god you're so right and those stupid light up wheels he has on his chair like what the fuck ...wait hang on Fabray its your turn, when did you figure out you were captain of the Queerios?"

"I don't know if I have"

"Q, you just banged a girl, granted she's a girl with a cock but the rest of her is all girl. ..Wait it is right?"

"Yes the rest of her is very much lady parts"

"Ok well in that case its kinda like using a strap-on then and you got down and dirty with a girl and I haven't once heard you mention wine coolers so Ima go ahead and assume you where stone cold sober when you did it"

"Yes we were sober but I didn't really get to spend a lot of time with said lady-parts. Rach was kind of in charge of the situation"

"Berry's a top, makes sense."

"I don't know I've never liked a girl. I thought I liked Finn, but I think that was just because he's the boy you're supposed to like, quarter-back boy next door all American blah blah blah. But he's just so god dammed dumb. I mean c'mon I convinced him got me pregnant via hot tub. Puck I liked or I think I did...I had his baby so. He's less naive than Finn but he drove his mom's car into an atm so really he's just as stupid. And Sam gah he's just a blonde Finn with a massive mouth"

"You're preaching to the choir Q. But you said it yourself you liked those guys because they're the guys you're supposed to like. That's the reason I dated slash had sex with them...Fuck It's so weird that we dated the same guys. But I never had any real feelings for them well except for annoyance and anger. Britts the only one I've ever felt something for, maybe its the same with you and Berry."

"I'm not going to lie...I am totally creeped out at how similar we are"

"Yeah but I'm way hotter"

"Ok I get that Brittany is the only person you've had feelings for but is she.."

"Is she what?"

"The only girl you've been attracted to"

"No she's not, I just worked really hard at pretending those feelings weren't there. How bout you Q? You have to pray extra hard after any locker room showers with the Cheerios?"

"Maybe, but its like you said I guess I got really good at ignoring them"

Having realised that the two of them had talked more about their feelings more in one sitting than they had their entire friendship they both silently returned their meals. Santana was feeling a lot lighter practically inhaled the last of her food and then threw the scrunched up wrapper at Quinn.

"You're on trash duty Fabray"

Quinn left the back of the SUV to empty their trash, while she was walking back she was given a clear view right up Santana's dress. The sight made her centre tingle even in her exhausted state.

"My god Santana!"

"The fuck Q"

"Underwear...I'm seeing far far too much of you right now"

The Latina found the blondes flustered state hilarious.

"Awww am I turning you on Quinnie,?"

"Shut up and put your legs together for gods sake"

Instead the Latina got out of the back of the car and headed towards the driver's seat.

"I better get you home Fabray I wouldn't want to get all sex-crazed and jump my bones or anything"

"You are so full of yourself"

"I know you want me Fabray but right now you have to go home and call Berry"

It was around this time that the blonde realised how the other girl was dressed. Quinn wondered why Santana had put in so much effort when they were just going to be hanging out. The question occupied the blonde's thoughts for the remainder of the car trip home.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel was finishing making her bed. The shower had really helped her calm down. The hot water helped her come to her senses. Yes she had lost her virginity to Quinn without thinking twice. But Quinn wanted to be her friend possibly more. School was going to be difficult, but that was nothing new for her. Zises was off on suspension so the diva wouldn't have to face her for a few days at least and Santana had put the fear of god into everyone else who had been there for the unfortunate incident. Furthermore the Latina had made it clear that she would be happy to go all Lima Heights Adjacent on anyone planning on bringing it up.

Once she had sorted out her thoughts the diva had felt much better and she began to enjoy being back in the shower. In fact the shower felt amazing. Rachel was no longer surprised that she felt the need to touch herself yet again. She was having a hard time remembering why she hadn't been so against doing it in the first place. The diva loaded up her wash cloth with pomegranate shower gel and began to lather her body. She washed her breasts, kneading the soft flesh with her palms and pinching her nipples though the wash cloth. She made a note to herself that she had neglected the perky mounds during her encounters with Quinn and she would have to rectify that the next time. Rachel moved the washcloth down her body towards her semi-hard member. She grabbed herself through the material and began to stroke herself. The sensation of wet soapy cloth combined with the hot water of the shower felt incredible and it quickly bought the brunette to full attention.

Rachel thought about Quinn in the shower... with Santana... and Brittany. _It was after cheerio's practice the unholy trinity where in the locker room showering together. Standing next to each other in a row with Brittany in the middle. Quinn is trying to hide the fact that she keeps stealing glances at her naked team mates. She knows she shouldn't be looking at him but she can't help it. Santana is making no effort to hide the fact that she can't take her eyes off the two wet naked blondes. Brittany is just loving all the attention. _

Rachel liked where this fantasy was going so she slowed her pace hoping to make this one last longer than the previous one. _Brittany getting bored waiting for Quinn to make a move takes control and pulls the smaller blonde into a tight embrace. Brittany kisses Quinn while Santana moves around and hugs Quinn from behind and begins kissing her neck. The Latina moves one hand down between Quinn's legs and starts stroking her pussy. Quinn lets out a gasp breaking her kiss with Brittany. The taller blonde gets down on her knee's before Quinn who is moaning because the feeling of Santana's fingers gliding between her folds. Brittany moves her head forward and starts lapping at Quinn's pussy while Santana slips two fingers into her tight hole slowly thrusting them in and out. Quinn is crying out in pleasure, she knows what she's doing is wrong but she feels herself getting closer and closer_. Rachel pumped herself harder and harder. _Quinn lets out one final cry as she goes over the edge she sprays Brittany's face with her cum and Santana whispers in the blonde's ear._

"_You're such a naughty girl Quinn"_

Rachel let go of her load, watching the white ropes of cum wash away she felt empty at last. She took a minute or two to wake herself up a bit then got out of the shower. After drying herself off and getting dressed the brunette was relieved that she was finally able to focus on something other than her own pleasure. She finished stripping her bed and put her sheets in the wash, then she washed the breakfast dishes and then finished her homework. By the time she was done with her homework her sheets where done in the dryer she set about making her bed, she was just about done when her phone rang.

When Santana got home from dropping off Quinn the first thing she did was go to her room and flop down on her bed. She'd had a fucking weird ass day that was for sure. Now she was home she couldn't help but feel angry and annoyed at how alone she felt. She had thought about calling Brittany but that only made her angrier because every time she thought of Brittany she thought of her stupid boyfriend. It was a little sad how few friends the Latina girl actually had. She knew it was her own fault she'd put more effort into being a bitch than anything else in her life. She was also annoyed at the whole Rachel/Quinn situation, actually she wasn't sure if she was annoyed or just jealous. Once again everyone else had somebody and she was on her fucking own. It didn't make sense to the Latina she knew she was one of the hottest bitches in the school, fuck just this afternoon she was convinced she had given Berry wood and Fabray a wettie. Santana knew a big part of why she was angry was that she hadn't gotten off in a while. Brittany had cut her off when she broke up with Artie which made no sense to the Latina. She suspected that Brittany had done it because Santana had lied to her about the whole cheating aspect of their hook ups while the blonde and robo-dork were together.

Since then the Latina hadn't had a warm body beneath her, or if she was being honest, on top of her. In public the Latina was always the one in charge of her relationship with the blonde but when they were in bed it was a different story entirely. The Latina loved nothing more than being completely dominated by the blonde. Santana had tried on many occasions to relieve her tension herself but she could never get herself to climax. She'd tried thinking of other girls while she touched herself and it would seem to work but then out of nowhere she would think about Brittany and the ache in her heart would win over the ache between her legs. She was getting desperate the Latina had even considered trying to seduce Quinn to try and help herself get over Brittany. However after the recent developments between Quinn and Berry, the Latina didn't think that, that would be happening anytime soon. In a huff Santana took off her new favourite pair of fuck me boots, tore off her dress climbed into her bed and lay there in anger until she fell asleep.

Quin paced back and forth across her room with her phone pressed against her ear. Half of her was praying that Rachel would answer the other half that she wouldn't.

"Hello, this is Rachel Berry speaking may I ask who is calling"

"Uh Rachel, its um Quinn"

"Oh hello Quinn, I realise that I must sound a little too formal but I don't have your number in my phone"

"Ohhhh that makes sense"

"So how was your afternoon with Santana?"

"It was fine I guess we got burgers and just hung out talked nothing special really"

"Sounds like fun"

"Yeah um I hope your not mad but I told her about what happened. Well I didn't really have to tell her much she has like a sixth sense for this kind of thing"

"How did she react?" the brunette was a little nervous, while the Latina had up until this point behaved with more compassion than the diva thought her capable of she wasn't sure how she would handle the diva boneing her best friend. After all Santana's jealousy and possessiveness was one of the things that made her so scary in the first place.

"She was actually very cool about it. I might have been freaking out a bit and she calmed me down. She's actually very sweet when she wants to be, actually she's the one that suggested I call you. I would have done it anyway but she dropped me home specifically so I could"

"What where you freaking out about? You haven't changed your mind about us have you?"

"No I haven't, but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little confused by things but I think the more time we spend together the easier that will get. How about you any freak outs?"

"Yes, I kind of realised that I lost my virginity"

"Do you regret it?"

"No I think it was meant to be with you...that doesn't sound stupid does it?"

"No, not at all actually that makes sense...Santana said to me that I've probably had feelings for you for a long time I'm just too repressed to have realised them. She said that if we had gone to elementary school together I would have been pulling your pig-tails"

"I kind of prefer you pulling on other parts of me" The brunette slapped her hand over her mouth she couldn't believe what she had just said

"Yeah I think I liked that too" The tone in the blondes voice changed it was lower and huskier

"Sorry I didn't mean to say that it just came out"

"Rachel compared to the other things we've done together a little dirty talk is nothing...I still can't walk properly"

"Oh I'm sorry does it hurt?"

"It's not bad but I am a little sore...It was only my second time doing anything like that and I don't know if this is too much information but you're a lot bigger than Puck"

Rachel could feel her ego swell, she was slightly relieved that it this time it was just her ego doing the swelling.

"I'm bigger than Puck?"

"Yes and Finn too, also judging by the look on Kurt's face the other day your probably bigger than him actually it wouldn't surprise me if you were bigger than all the guys in glee"

"Is it weird that I'm kind of proud of that"

"Considering you've spent so much time trying to pretend you don't have a um..cock it is. Then again you're also the most competitive person I have ever met so no."

"I wonder if I'm bigger than Mr Schuester...I mean his constantly trying to sabotage my career would make sense...he has penis envy"

Quinn laughed down the phone, she should have been completely uncomfortable with the conversation but she wasn't and that made her happy.

"Yes he is subliminally threatened by your monster cock and therefore cannot bring himself to let you have every solo"

"It makes so much sense"

Quinn just chuckled in response

"Thank you Quinn"

"For what?"

"For being so accepting, I never thought I would find someone who wouldn't make me feel like a total freak let alone let me feel proud of myself"

"Rachel you are far from a freak...actually you might be god's gift to women. Last night was your first time and you made me cum. Don't laugh but that was the first time I ever had an orgasm, well with another person"

Rachel felt hot with the thought of Chastity club Quinn touching herself.

"Really? Wait you masturbate, I never would have picked it you're so wholesome."

"Wait Rachel are you telling me that you don't masturbate?"

"Well I didn't until today"

"Wait you jacked off today?"

"Twice actually...oh that reminds me I found your panties they got lost in the sheets"

"Wow Rach you're a stud. So what or who were you thinking about?"

Rachel felt guilty she couldn't tell Quinn that she had fantasised about the blonde with her two teammates

"Wait you go first, after all you have more experience"

It was Quinn's turn to feel embarrassed

"Okay but keep in mind I was too repressed to realise that I'm totally into you okay?"

"Okay no judgement"

"Um Santana and Brittany"

"Figures, I'm a little disappointed which is weird"

"I know its kind of predictable but I've seen them naked sooo many times. Also its not like their shy about showing their affection towards each other. The amount of times I've had to pretend not to notice Brittany with her hand up Santana's skirt on the bus going to cheerleading competitions and football games. They also had sex in my room with me in it at a sleepover. I saw them going at it in the locker room one time."

Rachel was hard again.

"Wow..."

"Yeah so can you blame me that they worked their way into a fantasy or two...so your turn...no judgment"

"Well I thought about you Quinn... but also Santana and later on Brittany...please don't be mad but Santana wasn't wearing any underwear and I saw up her dress when she came to pick you up today"

"I noticed that as well I'm not really sure what that was about"

"So you thought she was dressed a little sexier than usual"

"Yeah, I guess it worked she got you all hot and bothered"

"From the sounds of things Santana has been far more successful at getting you all worked up"

"I still can't believe that until today you never jacked off"

"To be honest neither can I, I do have a lot of wet dreams though"

"Are they all about Santana and Brittany as well?"

"Yes. Mostly they're about you, sometimes they're about Tina"

"Tina, huh and here I thought you had some sort of Cheerleader kink"

"Well I do like those uniforms but if I have a Cheerleader kink then you have a full blown Cheerleader fetish I mean not only do you masturbate over them but you're one of them"

"Ok if you must know sometimes I think about Miss Pillsbury and sometimes I also think about Tina"

"Let me guess Tina's wearing that gothic cheerleader uniform she wore when she thought Mike was cheating on her"

"Maybe, do you think about her in the uniform as well"

"Perhaps...Quinn?"

"Rachel?"

"I'm hard again"

"Wow you really are a stud, are you touching yourself?"

"No but I want to"

"Do it"

"Will you do it aswell. I want you to talk to me, tell me what you think about when you touch yourself"

Quinn sat herself down on her bed and moved her hand between her legs. In her own house Rachel had moved into her bathroom, she didn't want to have to change her sheets yet again. She sat on the counter and pulled herself out of her underwear.

"Ok stud this is how it begins...

AN: I just want to thank everyone for reviewing, favourite-ing etc. This is my first story so thanks for the encouragement. If anyone has any suggestions let me know I've got more of the story worked out but I need a little extra inspiration. I should have another chapter up soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Quinn stood on Rachel's doorstep she was dressed in one of her favourite yellow sun dresses. She'd worn it especially because she remembered Rachel saying how the colour yellow made her happy. She pressed the door bell and waited to be let in by the brunette. She was excited to see the tiny diva despite the fact that she had seen her the day before and the two had talked long into the night. Rachel opened the door and greeted the blonde with a big smile, which the blonde returned.

"Hey"

"Hey.. come here" The brunette took hold of the front of the blonde's dress and pulled her into a kiss. It was soft and romantic, Quinn suspected that all those musicals the brunette watched had something to do with it. When the kiss ended the two girls just looked into each other's eyes both were feeling a little bashful and unsure. Rachel lead Quinn into the living room, she noticed that the blonde was still walking a little strangely.

"So what do you feel like doing today?"

"Um I didn't really have much in mind but I bought some DVD's I thought maybe we could watch a movie and cuddle on the couch"

"That sounds like a great idea, but you didn't have to go to the trouble of bringing DVD's I have a rather extensive collection"

"Don't be offended Rachel but I wanted something Barbra free"

"You don't know what your missing out on Quinn"

"Maybe another day... after our conversation last night I thought you might like this"

The blonde reached into the bag she was carrying pulled out a dvd and handed it to the brunette

"Bring it on.."

"I know how much you like cheerleaders have you seen it before?"

"No I haven't and I was pretty sure we established that you were the one with the fetish"

"You're going to love it Rach, trust me"

The brunette popped the movie in the dvd player and then joined the blonde on the couch. They settled next to each other Rachel could smell the blonde's shampoo. The movie started and Rachel soon found that the blonde had been right she was enjoying the movie. The cheerleading uniforms in the movie reminded the brunette of the Cheerios although the Cheerios had far more impressive routines. Quinn shifted next to the brunette and rested her head on the smaller girls shoulder. Rachel wrapped her arm around the blonde's shoulders and stroked her silky hair. The brunette kissed the blonde on the forehead and before long the two girls where making out and the movie was all but forgotten. Quinn moved her hands up the smaller girl's torso to her breasts. She squeezed them through the girls top, ecstatic to find that the other girl wasn't wearing a bra. Rachel moaned into the blonde's mouth and felt her jeans tighten. The brunette tried to shift herself to a more comfortable position. The movement alerted the blonde to the bludge the brunette was sporting. Quinn smiled and moved herself off the couch onto her knees before the brunette. She moved her hands to the other girls crotch and undid the button at the top of her jeans, then slowly undid the zipper. Quinn slipped one hand inside Rachel's pants and began to caress the bludge through the girls underwear. Rachel leant back shut her eyes and let herself enjoy what Quinn was doing to her. Quinn loved the feeling of Rachel getting harder at her touch. She moved her hand inside the other girls underwear and pulled the hardened member free. It stood at full attention precum leaking from the soft velvety head. Quinn leant forward and gave the tip a small lick. Rachel let out a moan and her cock jumped in response to the stimulation. Quinn then gave the hard member a sloppy kiss, followed by another and another. Soon the blonde was sucking on the tip while her hand pumped up and down on the remainder of Rachel's shaft. Quinn moved her head down taking Rachel into her mouth as far as she would go. Then the blonde began to bob up and down running her tongue along the underside of Rachel's cock. Rachel was in heaven she had to fight the urge to hold the blonde's head down. She opened her eyes to watch what the blonde was doing and just about blew her load. Quinn's mouth was stretched wide around Rachel's thick member. Every time the blonde bobbed up the brunette could see her cock wet with the other girl saliva. Rachel loved the duel sensation of Quinn's mouth and the way her hand was pumping the base of her cock. Rachel knew she wasn't going to last too much longer.

"Rachel honey we're home!" The front door swung wide open and Rachel's two dads stood in the doorway in shock at the sight they were met with.

Quinn sat at the Berry's kitchen table with a feeling of dread similar to what she had felt while waiting for the result of her pregnancy test. Rachel was seated next to her hadn't uttered a single sound, which only made the blonde feel worse. The two girls had been told to wait there while the two Berry man talked in another room. They had heard the front door open and close and one of the men had left. The smaller whiter more Jewish looking one of Rachel's dads now sat on the other side of the table watching Quinn. He had said that Rachel's taller blacker less Jewish looking father would be home soon and then they were all going to have a conversation. Thoughts were flying through her head so quickly they barely registered before they were replaced by a new one. However two things were certain, firstly Rachel's dads had seen her with Rachel's cock in her mouth and secondly Rachel's dads only knew Quinn as Rachel's bully. Quinn nearly had a heart attack when she heard the front door open and close. The other man entered the kitchen carrying a brown paper bag he set it on the table and took the seat next to his husband.

The smaller of the Berry man spoke first.

"Okay so while this is a rather uncomfortable situation for all of us and to be honest I think we are all in shock. However Leroy and I both believe that this conversation is absolutely necessary. We want to make it clear that we expect both of you to be completely honest with us." The man stared at Quinn who nodded her head quickly.

"Okay for starters we want to know how long has this been going on? We've raised Rachel to be very open and honest with us and would be very disappointed to find out she had been keeping something like this from us?"

"Just the last couple of days..." Quinn struggled to get the words out; it didn't look like Rachel was going to be saying anything any time soon. The blonde was having trouble reading the expression on the faces of the two men before her.

"Okay and what exactly prompted the change in the relationship. From what Rachel has told us the two of you are far from friends"

"Well..er..."

"I had a really bad day at school, Quinn came over to see if I was okay. We started talking and she apologised for all the things she ever did or said and I accepted her apology. We realised that we had more in common than we thought and I don't really know what to say other than things just kind of escalated from there. Please don't be mad at me"

It was Rachel's other dad that spoke this time.

"Rachel, honey, we aren't mad at you, either of you. We're just surprised neither your dad nor I saw this coming. We just want to make sure that your okay"

Quinn started to feel something like relief, there was something soothing in the way Leroy spoke that made her feel calmer about the situation.

"I am, its not something either of us planned, we just got caught up in the moment"

"So what exactly is the nature of your relationship at the moment? Are you dating or are you just experimenting?" The smaller of the Berry men quizzed. Quinn was praying that a hole would open up and she would be swallowed by the earth.

"Well currently I guess you can't say that Quinn and I are exactly dating. But" She looked to the blonde. "I think I speak for Quinn as well when I say at the moment we are just seeing where this thing goes. I trust her"

Rachel's dads looked at one another and both nodded. Leroy spoke again

"Okay we can accept that"

Quinn had gone from fear, to embarrassment back to fear again but now she wasn't feeling anything other than complete unadulterated confusion. Having noticed the look on the blondes face, the smaller yet more intimidating Berry man spoke.

"I can see your confused Quinn, I know our parenting methods probably seem rather peculiar. But we realise that our parenting situation is rather unique. We also realise that teenagers are full of hormones and are going to act on them. By now we're guessing Rachel has given you a rundown of her condition and its history" The blonde nodded slowly in response

"Then you probably know how uncomfortable Rachel has been with her body, we think that by being able to explore her physical being will help her accept herself. But don't misunderstand we also realise that its important that she be able to form proper emotional connections with people. Which is why, we are going to take Rachel's word that things between you two have changed and that we can trust you not to hurt her again."

"I won't hurt her again...I'm so sorry I ever did" Hot tears ran down the blonde's face, Rachel reached over and wiped the tears off the blondes face. Rachel could feel a tug on her heart as her hand gently touched the girls face.

"That's reassuring to hear" Leroy said and then moved his hands towards the paper bag on the table.

"Now while we are in full support of you two exploring whatever it is that you feel the need to explore, there are a few ground rules. Firstly keep it in your bed room. We like our couch it was expensive, because someone insisted that we find one that was vegan and fair trade so we really don't want it covered in stains."

Rachel and Quinn both went bright red.

"Secondly we want you two playing safe" the man reached into the bag and pulled out a box of condoms.

"Daddy you know I can't get Quinn pregnant"

"We know that Rachel but we also know that Quinn has been sexually active and while we're going to assume she is clear of any sort of disease it doesn't hurt to play on the safe side" Quinn wanted to die

"I'm clean I've only been with one other person, one time and I got checked out before I had my baby"

"That was very responsible of you Quinn and we're glad to hear it. But without going into too specific detail there are certain acts that if you choose to explore it will be important that Rachel wear a condom for hygiene's sake, also they help stop things from getting too messy."

Now Rachel wanted to die her father had just eluded to the fact that Rachel might want to fuck Quinn up the ass.

"Also we want you two to know that we are here if either of you needs to talk about anything. I can tell you from experience that at this point in your life your body is going to want to do things that your heart might not be ready for but you won't always know that until its too late."

"Now we want you two to take this bag up stairs and have a conversation between yourselves, then when your done we think it would be a good idea for Quinn to go home so we can talk to Rachel" Leroy put the box of condoms back in the bag and handed it to Rachel. The bag felt kind of heavy so Rachel guessed that there was more than a pack of Trojan's in there. The two girls left the kitchen and made their way up to Rachel's room.

Rachel sat on her bed and emptied the contents of the bag out in front of her. She was more or less over her shock, which wasn't surprising the girl was incredibly close to her fathers and could talk to them about anything. She was embarrassed that they had found her in such a compromising condition but her life was made up of a series of embarrassing moments so it was hard to get all worked up over it.

Out of the bag fell not one but three different boxes of condoms, as well as two slightly smaller packages, three different bottles of what Rachel guessed was lube and about five different pamphlets on different kinds of sex. Quinn who was standing at the foot of Rachel's bed let her mouth fall open and her eyes go wide. Rachel giggled at the look it was a combination of terror, embarrassment and indignation.

"I guess they just want us to be prepared, Quinn come and sit next to me lets have a talk"

The blonde moved stiffly and sat down next to the brunette who wrapped a protective arm around the blonde.

"Tell me what your thinking"

"I'm in shock...your dad's went out and bought you condoms...my parents found out that I had sex once and all hell broke loose"

"Like they said they want me to feel comfortable with my body, I don't think they would ever admit to it but I think they were just as scared as I was that I would never find someone that I could be intimate with."

"I'm really happy that you trust me"

"Me too I know we haven't exactly defined what this is yet but I think it could be something special"

Quinn leant in and kissed Rachel, the kiss was like the one they had shared when the brunette had answered the door sweet and incredibly romantic. When they broke apart the brunette spoke first.

"How about we look at our swag?"

Quinn blushed she couldn't believe how calm Rachel was about all of this. The blonde picked up the box closest to her she held it up to her face to examine it.

"Magnum ecstasy lubricated condoms...Comfort shape allows freedom of movement for a more natural experience..Larger than standard latex condoms for extra comfort...Textured for stimulation..Tapered at the base for a secure fit...UltraSmooth™ Premium Lubricant inside and out for a more natural feel...Jesus"

"They sound kind of fun" Rachel picked up one of the other boxes "Magnum Gold Collection. Four large-size Magnum condom varieties in one convenient package: Magnum Ecstasy, Magnum Fire & Ice, Magnum Original and Magnum Thin."

Quinn who was feeling slightly more comfortable picked up the last box

"Magnum Warming condoms... help enhance sensual pleasure for both partners."

"They also sound fun" The blonde made a face "What's wrong Quinn"

"Aren't you the slightest bit weirded out that your dad Rachel your dad went out and bought you a variety of condoms all designed to increase sexual pleasure"

"A little but I'm trying very hard to ignore that and focus on other things"

"Like what?"

"Like how awesome it would be to have you put one of these things on me"

The blonde blushed she was embarrassed but this time it was for a slightly different reason. She picked up one of the smaller packages that was one the bed

"Trojan 2GO - A revolutionary package that makes it easier to discreetly carry condoms with you wherever you go, so you'll always have one when you need it...you weren't kidding about them wanting us to be prepared...What exactly do they think that we will be doing...that your going to have me bent over the piano at glee practice or something"

Rachel knew that now wasn't the time to let Quinn know that the thought of taking the blonde over the piano made the diva hard. Instead she turned her attention to the remaining bottles in front of them she put down the box she was holding picked up the bottles handing one to Quinn.

"This one says its specifically designed to assist during sex in water...seems a little ironic don't you think" The brunette looked at the bottle in her other hand "Ok this one is a two-in-one lubricant and massage oil. What's in bottle number three Quinn?"

The blonde was silent.

"Quinn?"

"I don't believe it" The blondes eyes were fixed on the bottle in her hand.

"Believe wha-" The brunette looked at the bottle and read the label it was a flavoured lubricant more specially it was berry flavoured. An idea struck the brunette she put down the bottles in her hands and took the one from the blonde. Rachel opened the lid and squeezed a small amount onto her finger and sucked on it. The taste was a little strange but not all together bad. The blonde just watched her with wide eyes.

"Mmmmm it tastes good you wanna try a bit?" Rachel took her finger from her mouth applied a little more lube and held it out for the blonde. Quinn took Rachel's finger in her mouth and gave it a little suck. She was reminded of the previous morning and the memory was over powering any feelings of embarrassment that she was having.

"It tastes kinda weird...its not bad though"

"See there's nothing to be embarrassed about Quinn this is all about trust."

"Okay then in the spirit of trust then I have a confession"

"What is it Quinn"

"I know this probably wont come as a surprise to you given my history but...um...I don't know how to put on a condom" The blonde lowered her head in embarrassment

"That's okay Quinn and as you know I am a strong believer in the mantra that practice makes perfect"

AN: Thanks for all the feedback and keep it coming. I do want to assure readers that this is primarily a Faberry fic. Quinn and Rachel have real feelings for each other and just because they might feel attraction towards other girls and fantasise about them doesn't mean that they will necessarily act on it.

Having said that I know I want Santana to play a bigger role in things between them, I haven't decided exactly how that's going to play out though.

Again all suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome


	7. Chapter 7

Santana sat in her room in front of her computer she was having a pretty fucking lame weekend. She'd checked facebook which was a mistake because all it told her was that the rest of the glee club had spent their weekend in their little pairs doing all sorts of pukey couplely crap. The only two that hadn't listed every nauseating detail was Quinn and Rachel and the Latina knew full well what they had been up to. She couldn't believe the level of pathetic that she'd sunk to, sitting alone in her darkened room facebook stalking people who for the most part she considered completely beneath her. She hadn't even bothered to put clothes on since Saturday she had been getting around the house wearing only a pair of boyshorts and a wife beater.

*pop*

Quinn Fabray: _S you are never going to believe what happened to me today_

The Latina rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, she didn't want to know what romantic crap Berry had probably pulled.

*pop*

Quinn Fabray: _it was literally the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me_

Now the Latina was intrigued.

Santana Lopez: _?_

Quinn Fabray: _ok you can't tell anyone ok, you have to promise me, for real _

Santana Lopez: _Jesus Q, I promise I won't tell anyone now would you spill it already I gots better things to do than sit here on fucking facebook_

Quinn Fabray: _Rachel's dads came home while we were hooking up on her couch_

Santana Lopez: _seriously...you mean they actually exist? Fucking lol...what exactly where you and Berry doing_

Quinn Fabray: _I might have been giving her a bj_

Santana Fabray: I_'m impressed Q I didn't think you would have had that in you but I repeat FUCKING LOL_

Quinn Fabray: _Thats not even the worse part_

Santana Fabray: _You mean best part...continue_

Quinn Fabray: _Okay so after they sit us down at the kitchen table to discuss the incident I thought they were going to murder me...but they were all like supportive and crap...then they gave us a lecture on safe sex practices and bought us condoms and lube and gave us pamphlets on sex acts that I didn't even know existed..._

Quinn Fabray: _S?_

Quinn Fabray: S where the fuck did you go

Santana Lopez: _Sorry Q...fell off my chair laughing soooo hard oh that is like the best thing ever_

Quinn Fabray: _I'm glad you find it so amusing _

Santana Lopez: _C'mon Q we both know that situation could have gone a LOT worse_

Santana Lopez: _Sooooo Q what was in the pamphlets?_

The Latina chatted with the blonde a while longer she was incredibly amused by the situation the blonde had gotten herself into. Eventually Quinn had to go, she was going to call Rachel, Santana told her that she was whipped and she had told the Latina to go fuck herself. After the blonde had gone offline the Latina girl felt her bad mood quickly returning. She should have been happy for her friend she could tell that Quinn really liked Rachel. She also knew that when other people found out about the relationship they were going to face some pretty harsh backlash. But the Latina couldn't help but feel jealous she'd finally started to rebuild her relationship with Quinn and now she was going to lose her all over again. It hadn't escaped the Latina girls notice that once the girls in glee club got a boyfriend or in this situation a girlfriend they quickly ditched everyone else.

Fuck she missed Brittany, it hurt every time she thought about the girl, but it hurt worse when she wasn't thinking about the girl. She was also annoyed at herself, she couldn't believe that see had entertained the thought of hooking up with Quinn. She supposed that she should have been grateful to Rachel for removing that from the equation. She loved Quinn, but not the way she loved Brittany she was just lonely and horny. Quinn was on the Cheerios, blonde and a fucking poor substitute for the girl she really loved. Santana also didn't want to mess things up for Quinn, she knew enough about herself and her abilities to know that if she set her mind to it she could probably convince the blonde to get into her bed. But Santana was sick of that part of her personality it never got her what she wanted. In fact it had only ever made things worse for herself. Quinn had an opportunity to be happy and god knows the blonde girl deserved as much, after all the crap she had been through the last couple of years. Then there was Berry, while the Latina had always put up the front that she despised the girl that couldn't have been further from the truth. Santana just couldn't deal with the fact that Berry was fearless. She had this weird fucking condition that made her different from everyone, then there was the way she dressed, the fact that she had no friends, she reminded the Latina far too much of herself. Santana joined the Cheerios and wore her uniform like a suit of armour she scared people so that they wouldn't dare even thing of making fun of her. But Berry fucking Rachel Berry despite all the shit she got given and all the slushies she took to the face the names she got called could still stand up in front of a room full of people, belt out some fucking Broadway song that no one other than Hummel and Schuester knew and then take a bow with a huge fucking smile. It was really no wonder that the tiny diva had managed to get Quinn chastity club HBIC Fabray to fall for her.

The Latina clicked open a file on her computer it was full of pictures of Brittany. She clicked through them one by one. The girl was everything Santana wasn't everything that Santana needed to be a full person. Brittany had told her that she loved her, Santana knew that it was true but had fucked up when she let her fear get the better of her. She didn't know what to do, hell she didn't know if there was anything she could do to fix what she had stupidly broken.

School on Monday wasn't as bad as Rachel would have expected. News of the incident in gym had spread around the school which wasn't surprising. She'd noticed an increase in whispering and snickering behind her back but no one had been brave enough to say anything to her face. On the bright side no one had thrown a slushy at her yet which happened to her most days even when the school didn't know that she had gotten an erection in gym confirming the rumour that she was packing. Rachel had also been able to skip her first couple of periods, first she had to go see Figgen's who apologised for the incident on the school's behalf. Rachel suspected he was just going through the motions to make sure that Rachel's gay lawyer fathers weren't going to sue the fuck out of the school. Then Rachel got sent to go see Miss Pillsbury to talk about the incident, the woman had spent the hour nervously polishing everything on her desk trying to avoid having to talk to the brunette. Rachel had left with pamphlets on nocturnal omissions and male hygiene which she tried to not be offended by.

So by lunch time the diva hadn't been to an actual class or talked to anyone who wasn't in administration. Normally this would have bothered her because she would be concerned about falling behind but today it was because she'd missed the only classes she shared with Quinn. The blonde had called her the night before and offered to drive the girl to school but then realised that she had early morning Cheerios practice. Then she said she was going to meet the Rachel at lunch but had sent Rachel a txt saying that Sue was demanding an audience with her. Which saw the diva sitting at a table by herself in the cafeteria trying not to let herself worry that maybe in the harsh light of a new school day Quinn had changed her mind. The diva was lost in not trying to think such things that she jumped when Santana placed her lunch tray down across from her and took a seat at the table. The diva noticed that Santana was wearing her Bully Whips uniform instead of her Cheerios attire. Suddenly the lack of slushies made more sense.

"Um did you want something Santana?"

"Just to eat my lunch in peace Berry"

Rachel glanced around the room and noticed the other glee kids at another table. Brittany was sitting in Arties lap laughing at him while he made it look like he had lettuce growing out of his ears.

"Thank you"

"For what Berry?" The Latina stabbed at her salad angrily

"Well I haven't been slushied today and you're wearing your Bully Whips uniform sooo"

"News flash Berry slushie machine is broken, someone trashed it early this morning"

"Oh.. "

The diva went back to playing with her food. Santana managed to send a tomato flying she rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh

"No ones been like giving you crap have they..."

"You're the first student I've talked to today... the whole school seems to know but no one's said anything"

"Sorry about that Berry, I told Hummel and Tina that I'd kill them if they told anyone but I didn't think to tell Brittany not to tell anyone but she told Artie who told Mercedes and thats how the whole school knows"

"That's hardly your fault Santana it was bound to come out somehow, I mean eventually someone was going to question why Lauren got suspended"

"It was still a douche move on their behalf"

The two girls went back to playing with their food.

"Santana?"

"What Berry?"

"Have you seen Quinn today?"

"Only in passing I missed practice this morning I had stuff to do, which is a shame because I would have loved to see Fabray explain that limp"

"She's still limping?"

"No not really unfortunately but Sylvester notices the tiniest fucking details its creepy...don't worry Berry she's not avoiding you or anything"

"Oh that's good"

"You gotta relax a Berry I know Quinn and she's fucking whipped...she totally told me about you two getting busted by your dads by the way"

"That was soo embarrassing it completely slipped my mind that they were coming home"

The two girls talked for the rest of lunch Rachel couldn't believe it Santana was almost nice. The diva also felt bad for the Latina she looked so hurt whenever she snuck a glance at Brittany. Rachel chose not to say anything about it she didn't know the other girl well enough.

Quinn entered the cafeteria and looked for Rachel she hadn't seen the diva all day. Her heart fluttered when she noticed the diva sitting at a table. She then felt a pang of jealously when she noticed the girl was smiling and talking to Santana of all people. The blonde started to make her way over to the two of them when the bell sounded. She silently cursed Sue Sylvester turned and left for her next class she guessed she would have to wait until glee to talk to her...girlfriend?

Rachel was relieved that the remainder of the day passed quickly and it was finally time for glee club. As she entered the room she noticed Tina, Mercedes, Kurt and Artie huddled in a group laughing they stopped when they noticed the diva. Rachel huffed in annoyance at the people who were supposed to be her friends and took a seat on the opposite side of the room to them. Quinn entered the room followed by Santana and Brittany and shot the group her scariest HBIC glare. Rachel was satisfied that they all looked a little scared of the blonde. Quinn smiled at Rachel and gave her a tiny wave as she took a seat at the back of the room. Rachel smiled back, any uncertainty she had been feeling seemed to disappear and she relaxed.

As usual Mr Schuester was late when he got to the room he went to the white board wrote a word that was to be their weekly assignment. Rachel couldn't help but feel that Schuester's lessons were getting weaker and more ambiguous every week. Rachel tried to make a suggestion and was shot down before she finished her sensentce. Finn said something stupid and Schuester practically humped his leg like an excited puppy, Finn looked confused but happy that he had done something right. The meeting was almost over when Schuester finally realised that they were missing a member.

"An body know where Lauren is?" Rachel shifted in her seat feeling incredibly embarrassed.

"She probably got lost on an Easter egg hunt" Santana quipped. Puck glared at the Latina.

"She got suspended by coach Sylvester" Kurt piped up

"I should have known that coach Sylvester would be behind this, I'll go talk to Figgen's about this and get it sorted out"

"Mr Schuester you don't even know what Zises did to get herself suspended" Rachel felt her heart jump at Quinn's vocie

"Look knowing Sue the suspension is completely bogus, don't worry guys I wont let her mess with our team"

"Seriously Mr Schue leave it, Zises got what was coming to her" The blonde could see how uncomfortable Rachel was. Quinn wanted to punch Schuester in the face.

"Well what did she do exactly?"

Quinn was silent she glared at Schue hoping he would get the hint to drop it. Unfortunately Finn missed the look and spoke up.

"Lauren pulled Rachel's pants down in gym and she totally had a—"

"Shut it Frakenteen" Santana growled. Rachel looked like she was going to cry and Quinn looked ready to cut a bitch. The rest of the gleeks were silent and staring at the diva

"Oh...um is that true Rachel?" the diva nodded not making eye contact with anyone "oh well...okay guys I guess that's about it for today" Mr Schue didn't waste anytime leaving the room he was quickly followed by everyone who wasn't a Cheerio. Brittany approached Rachel looking like a kicked puppy.

"Rachel, I'm sorry I told Artie I didn't think he would tell anyone...I'm mad at him for laughing about it"

"That's okay Brittany, its not your fault people would have found out about it regardless."

The blonde seemed slightly reassured she left the choir room followed by Santana.

"Are you okay Rach?"

"Yeah just embarrassed I guess I'm kinda hurt I know I'm not anyone's favourite person but I thought I could trust the other glee kids"

"That's not true, you're my favourite person"

"Really?"

The blonde leant down and placed a kiss on Rachel's lips. When the kiss broke the two girls just smiled at each other.

"Look I have practice now but if you want I can skip it and hang out with you"

"No you should defiantly go to practice, look I'm going to wait here and work on this week's assignment come find me after practice is over okay"

"Okay" The blonde quickly pecked the brunette on the lips and exited the room, turning to blow the diva a kiss as she walked out the door.

Rachel threw herself into her glee assignment, as weak as it was. Music had a calming effect on her she didn't notice how quickly the time had passed. She was playing the piano belting out Colours of the Wind from Disney's Pocahontas when Quinn re-entered the room. The blonde stood in the doorway smiling as she listened to the diva finish. She clapped her hands together as she made her way over to the piano and sat down next to the diva.

"That was amazing"

"I don't like it, I think I will have to do something else something about the song isn't quite right"

"I missed you today"

The diva realised she was ruining the mood so she leant in and kissed Quinn. Rachel slipped her tongue into the blonde's mouth. She loved the way their mouths worked together how it was soft and wet. The way that they both seemed to instinctively know how the other needed to be kissed. Rachel increased the pressure on the blonde's soft lips and kissed her a little harder. Quinn shifted herself so that she could wrap her arms around the other girl. That was when she felt the bludge that was forming in the other girl's pants. Quinn broke the kiss and looked at the other girl blushing. They hadn't actually done anything after the talk with Rachel's dads Quinn suspected that Rachel had been eager to but it was just too weird.

"I missed you as well" Rachel said and moved back in to kiss the blonde again.

"Maybe we should take this back to my place" Quinn was turned on by Rachel's obvious arousal but was terrified that they would have a repeat of yesterday.

"Don't worry Quinn, I spend most afternoons in here by this time the school is deserted and Mr Kinney is passed out next to his tea pot in one of the storage closets" Rachel began kissing the blondes neck, she'd figured out that it was one of the blondes weak points. The diva slowly moved one of her hands up the blonde's thighs and began to stroke Quinn through her spanx. She could feel that Quinn was getting wet, the feeling made the diva harden even more. Quinn let out a moan which seemed to bring her back to reality.

"Rachel really we shouldn't do this he ooohhhh" Rachel increased the pressure of her hand.

"Quinn do you know how badly I want you right now, here, against the piano" Quinn could feel her resolve disappearing the ministrations of the brunette's hand were making it difficult to think. The blonde moved away from the diva and reached into her bra. Rachel was confused but her questions were answered when Quinn pulled out the condom case she had taken home with her yesterday. Rachel smiled she was ecstatic.

"Look whose all prepared"

Quinn blushed she placed the case on the piano and reached over to undo Rachel's pants. She undid them and pulled Rachel's member free.

"Baby you're not even all the way there yet" Rachel's member was standing but Quinn had spent enough time with it to know it was not at full attention. Rachel took one of Quinn's hand in her own and wrapped it around her member. Rachel kept hold of the blonde's hand and pumped it slowly up and down. Quinn liked the feeling of Rachel in her hand, the thought that her touch had that kind of effect on the blonde made her centre ache. Rachel was a little disappointed when the blonde who was now satisfied that Rachel was at full capacity moved her hand back the case and pulled out a shiny packet. Quinn looked a little unsure as she ripped open the package and pulled out the slippery latex. The blonde moved her hand to Rachel and rolled the condom down her member. Rachel shivered at the sensation, she smiled at Quinn who just blushed in response and pulled her into a kiss. The brunette pulled them both to a standing position and moved them around the side of the piano so they wouldn't hit any of the keys. Rachel kissed the blonde deeply as she moved her hands down underneath the blonde's skirt and pulled down her spanx and panties. Rachel moved her body down so she could remove the girls underwear fully. While she was down there she leant in and placed her mouth against Quinn's wet pussy. Quinn let out a moan, Rachel licked the blonde's full length slowly. Quinn ran her fingers through Rachel's hair she loved the way the girls mouth felt on her. She could feel a familiar tightness pulling in her stomach.

"Rachel ohhhhh baby I need eeergghh" Rachel smiled into Quinn when she realised what the blonde was asking for. She stood up and kissed Quinn fully on the mouth and then turn the girl around so that she was bent over the piano. Quinn was excited she could feel Rachel position her rock hard member. She let out a cry as Rachel entered her. When she was fully inside her Rachel leant forward and kissed Quinn hard on her neck which earned another deep moan from the blonde. Rachel began to thrust. The condom dulled the sensation a little but Quinn still felt amazing. Rachel thrust harder she needed this badly. Quinn was in heaven with every thrust Rachel managed to hit that magic spot over and over she wasn't going to last much longer. Rachel's thrusts got harder and started to become more erratic. Quinn felt herself go over the edge she felt a gush of wetness. Rachel pumped hard into Quinn and released her load, she thrust again and again until she was empty. Rachel collapsed on Quinn's back and they both took a few moments to recover.

"Did the condom break"

"What.."

"I feel soaked"

"Oh" Rachel stood up again and pulled herself out of the blonde the condom was intact and full of Rachel's spunk. Then the diva noticed the slick wet that was running down the blonde's thighs.

"That's not me babe"

"What..it has to be you"

"No sweetheart that's your cum"

"What do you mean" the blonde stood and examined herself. What she found defiantly didn't come from Rachel. The blonde felt a wave of embarrassment.

"Oh my god what the hell is that this has never happened before"

"Baby you squirted, female ejaculation...and it has happened before, it happened the other morning there must be something about taking you from behind that makes you do it" The blonde looked mortified, Rachel wrapped her arms around the other girl "Quinn don't be embarrassed about this it's so sexy, it lets me know that I did a good job, you know I need applause to live"

"You think its sexy" The blonde turned to face the brunette

"Totally" Rachel kissed Quinn on the forehead.

"We should probably get cleaned up and get out of here" The brunette nodded in agreement she removed the used condom and threw it in the trash making sure that it was covered by other trash so that it wouldn't be seen. Rachel then grabbed some tissues from her bag and cleaned Quinn. The two were on their way out the door when the blonde gasped and ran back to the piano grabbing her Trojan case and slipping it back into her Cheerios top. She went back to Rachel and held her hand as they left for the blonde's car.

AN: Ok so most of the responses I've received have been fairly adamant that this should remain strictly Faberry and I think I'm going to keep it that way. Sorry to anyone who was holding out for Faberrittana. I am keen to continue working on a Pezberry friendship though. Again please review, all feedback/suggestions are both welcome and encouraged. I will try and update again soon but I'm not entirely sure of what I want to happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

Tuesday Morning Quinn woke up to find herself in pain. Her initial thought was along the lines of _crap Rachel broke me again_. After their hook up in the choir room the two had gone back to Rachel's and gone either four or five more rounds, Quinn couldn't remember exactly. Rachel was just so godamned persuasive, the blonde blamed a lot of it on the fancy condoms. That's not to say that the blonde didn't enjoy every second of it. Rachel's abilities were increasing in leaps and bounds. Every time the two did it the brunette seemed to learn something new that drove the blonde crazy. Quinn was just having a difficult time keeping up with Rachel's never ending stamina. The blonde was also starting to worry that whatever it was she had with Rachel was turning into something that was purely physical.

However it slowly dawned on the blonde where her pain was coming from. Quinn realised that no matter how over enthusiastic Rachel may have gotten there was no way she could have been the culprit. Quinn reached over to the night stand and looked at the date on her phone which confirmed her suspicions. Being a girl really fucking sucked sometimes.

Early morning Cheerios practice had been hell that day. Quinn didn't know how she did it but Coach Sylvester had managed to get the entire squad in sync with each other. Quinn had to put up with a lot of complaining, anger and tears. However most of the anger had belonged to Quinn herself and the tears all belonged to Santana. Coach Sylvester had put her through the ringer for skipping practice the previous morning. It was a particularly sadistic move on behalf of the tyrant coach; after all she could have punished Santana yesterday at their afternoon practice. Instead she'd waited until she knew the Latina girl would be at her weakest. Quinn was too annoyed to really care though; in her opinion Santana should have known better than to skip practice without any sort of excuse. Although Quinn suspected that Santana could have missed practice because of a flesh eating virus and coach Sylvester would have still been pissed. The only member of the squad who never seemed to go completely to pieces was Brittany. It was odd but the usually vague cheerleader always managed to keep a clear head. She was also the best at dealing with weepy Santana something that Quinn was rather grateful for as in her current state Quinn just wanted to slap the girl. The only thing that was keeping Quinn from completely losing control was that they had glee first thing this morning and glee meant she got to see Rachel.

As the unholy trinity were making their way to the choir room Brittany reached into her bag and pulled out a handful of lollypops. It had become a bit of a tradition with the girls, she handed a cherry flavoured one to Santana, a strawberry one to Quinn and popped a blue raspberry flavoured one her own mouth. Brittany had worked out that giving Santana candy usually distracted her enough to keep her from crying and it gave Q something to crunch on when she got angry. As for Brittany, well she just really liked lollypops. The girls entered the choir room to find Rachel already there by herself. Brittany skipped over to the brunette and handed her the last remaining lollypop, it was grape flavoured. The brunette looked a little puzzled but accepted the gift with a smile. Brittany then went and sat at the back of the room, Santana sat beside her and gently rested her head on the blondes shoulder. Quinn took a seat near the brunette.

Rachel could tell that there was something up with Quinn, she was about to ask her what when the rest of the club started to file into the room. All the usual suspects where there but Rachel was shocked and a little terrified when she saw Lauren Zises enter the room. She was supposed to be suspended. Rachel shot a scared look over to Quinn who looked like she was ready to bust some skulls. Before anyone had a chance to say anything Mr Schuester walked into the room.

"Okay now before we start today there are a couple of things I want to address. Firstly I want to welcome Lauren back. Now I know some of you" Schue looked at Rachel "might have a problem with this but here in new directions we're a family and we work through our issues together here in this class room. Not by getting one another suspended"

Rachel rolled her eyes, once again Mr Schuester was creating another great teaching moment for himself at her expense. At this point Quinn had, had about enough. Mr Schuester only ever referred to the New Directions as a family when he wanted to make himself look like a hero. She looked around the room and felt her blood boil when she noticed that just about everyone seemed to agree with the man.

"We need all of us working together if we want to win Nationals this year and that means that no member can be left behind. We're at our strongest when we're all together"

It was Quinn's turn to roll her eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was like if Schuester said the word together and team enough times it would magically make them one.

"Mr Schuester with all respect I don't think you understand the nature of what Lauren did to Rachel, she deserved that suspension."

"Look Quinn I'm just doing the right thing here. The suspension was unfair and there's a precedent, Santana wasn't suspended that time she did the same thing to Brittany. Also I think that this matter is really between Lauren and Rachel so I'm not sure why you're so concerned in the first place. Besides I know Lauren is sorry for what she did and that should be enough"

"Yeah no hard feelings, hey Berry" Zises piped up from the back of the room. The jab went completely over the head of Schuester but Rachel felt her stomach knot and her face burn with embarrassment.

"Mr Schue how the hell is what I did to Brittany a precedent for this? That was completely different anyone can see that"

"No its really not Santana and I don't appreciate that tone of voice"

"The hell it is. I love Brittany I would never do anything to hurt her. Zises did what she did to hurt Berry. That is how they are different" The Latina was too worked up to notice that she had announced to the room that she loved Brittany. But the ditzy blonde did notice and felt all warm and happy on the inside, she was so proud of her best friend.

"Look as far as I'm concerned this matter has been dealt with" He gave the class a look that Quinn supposed was supposed to be threatening. "The second thing we need to talk about is a little more...awkward." The man blushed.

"This morning when I came in I found this on the piano" Schuester held up the empty Trojan wrapper. Quinn and Rachel put on their best poker faces but both girls were silently praying.

"Now I get that your all young and curious...but there's a time and a place for these kind of things and school isn't one of them...I'm not going to go to Figgen's with this and I'm also not going to ask who the culprits are but if it happens again I'm going to have no choice" Schuester was trying to look like a serious educator. Quinn rolled her eyes again when she saw the man shoot Finn that look that guys give each other when they're impressed that the other one got laid. Of course if Schuester thought Finn was the responsible then there would be no punishment, hell the blonde was surprised that the man didn't just high five him and hand him a beer.

"Now I want you all to break off into groups and talk about this weeks assignment" Schuester walked over to talk to a confused looking Finn.

Rachel and Quinn relaxed a little knowing there was no way Schue would ever figure out that it had been them defiling the piano yesterday. At the back of the room Santana buried her face into Brittany's shoulder to hide the fact that she was on the verge of breaking out in hysterical laughter. Brittany was confused Mr Schuester looked like her thought that the condom had belonged to Finn but that couldn't be right. Brittany had enough experience with condom's and had heard enough from Santana about Frankenteen to know that the one Schue held up was way too big for the boy. She also knew enough about the other boys in the class to know that it didn't belong to any of them. Then Brittany noticed Rachel at the front of the room the girl was being incredibly silent and was sitting as still as stone. The blonde sucked on her lollypop well that made sense from the short glimpse she'd gotten the other day Rachel could defiantly fill a Trojan magnum but that still didn't answer who the girl had been with. Brittany thought for a moment then it occurred to her why Santana was laughing into her shoulder. San only laughed that way when something embarrassing happened to Quinn. Brittany watched the head Cheerio as she leant over to whisper in the brunette's ear. Something had definitely changed between the two. It made Brittany happy to know that Quinn had met someone that she liked. She was also happy that something nice was happening to Rachel for once. The tiny brunette was often very annoying and used far too many words but she was a good person who never hurt anyone. Well she did send that girl to a crack house that one time but Brittany knew very well that everyone makes mistakes sometimes. Brittany moved to look at Santana for confirmation. The Latina had calmed herself down and when the two made eye contact she just nodded. They knew each other well enough to have conversations without words. It was something Brittany had been missing lately. She liked Artie, she'd gotten back with him because he seemed like he had changed for the better. Now she wasn't so sure, she'd told him what happened in gym class not to be mean to Rachel but because she trusted her boyfriend. But then Artie and his friends just kept making jokes about it. Brittany didn't understand why they felt the need to be so mean, especially Artie. The blonde thought the boy would have some sympathy for the girl. Brittany had been in more than a few awkward situations with the boy. She knew if she told anyone about them Artie would die of embarrassment.

Quinn decided to take advantage of the distracted class to talk to Rachel.

She leant over and talked in a soft voice so that they wouldn't be over heard.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know, I mean I shouldn't be surprised but It always feels like he goes out of his way to make me feel like a bigger outcast than I am" Rachel looked at the blonde as was reminded about what she was going to ask before they got interrupted. "What about you? You seemed different today"

The blonde could feel the sadness in the brunettes voice and it made her heart hurt. She was still angry at everything in the world but in comparison to what had just happened to Rachel her own problems didn't seem as big.

"Its nothing really...just girl stuff"

Rachel didn't really understand what the blonde was saying.

"I just have my period" The blonde explained in an even quieter whisper. Rachel's eyes widened a little in response, she'd never experienced one herself but she had read enough in cosmopolitan to guess what the blonde was experiencing now. At the very least the revelation explained the blonde's current demeanour.

The bell rang and the glee kids filed out of the room, Quinn and Rachel hung back.

"I'll try and make it to lunch today, I have to go and talk Sue out of adding some weird protein powder she imported from Malaysia into her master clensers"

"I'll look forward to it" The brunette looked around to make sure they were alone and pressed a quick kiss to Quinn's lips. "I hope you're not feeling too bad, let me know if there is anything I can do to make you more comfortable"

Quinn smiled she felt fuzzy thinking that the brunette wanted to fuss over her. When any guy she had ever been with even suspected she had her period they avoided her like she had leprosy.

Unfortunately for Rachel Sue was being especially stubborn that day and monopolised Quinn's lunch hour for the second day in a row. Rachel was sitting alone at her table trying to focus on the positives of the day. Like the fact that whoever had broken the slushy machine had done so in spectacular fashion. It looked liked that it was going to remain broken for a few more weeks. Rachel was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise that someone had joined her at the table.

"You should take her out on a date"

Rachel looked at the spot next to her and saw Brittany. The girl sat there eating her lunch looking like it was the most natural thing in the world for her to be sitting next to Rachel Berry.

"I'm sorry Brittany I'm not sure what you're talking about"

"Quinn, you should take her out on a date or something. She's really girly she loves those old romantic movies that are in black and white you should do something like you would see in one of those"

Rachel was dumbfounded now not only was Brittany sitting with her, in public, at lunch, but she was also dispensing love advice to her about Quinn.

"Brittany what would give you the idea that I should take Quinn out on a date?"

"You're having sex right?" Rachel went pale, how could the blonde know and more importantly who had the blonde told "I know sex isn't dating but I can tell you from experience that, that never works out well just look at me and San...and besides Quinn isn't like us, sex isn't just about sex with her it's about feelings too and she's my friend I don't want to see her get hurt again like she did with Puck. So I think you should take her out on a date."

Rachel couldn't believe it, every time she thought her life had gotten as weird as it was going to get something new would come along and blow her away again. She was also certain that this was the most she had ever heard the blonde say and was shocked at how accurate it all was.

"Brittany, how do you know that something is going on between Quinn and I? Did someone tell you?"

"No I figured it out in glee this morning when Mr Schuester held up that condom wrapper; you're the only one big enough to fit that type. Then I noticed Quinn talking to you and it all made sense. Santana always used to say that she had a crush on you that's why she spent all that time being mean to you"

It was one of the first times in Rachel's life where she felt truly speechless. She couldn't believe how unfazed Brittany was by this whole situation. Rachel's first instinct was to assume that the blonde didn't understand what she was talking about, but she knew better than that.

"Brittany I think you might be a secret genius"

"That's what my cat says, he wants me to take the Mensa test"

For the second day in a row Quinn stood on the opposite side of the Cafeteria looking at Rachel smiling and talking to another girl. Quinn tried not to feel jealous she knew that it was probably all completely innocent. The blonde swore aloud as the bell rang. She'd have to wait to after school before she got to talk to the brunette again.

**AN:** Thanks again for all the feedback and to those of you who have made suggestions. They are all very much appreciated. I'm starting to get an idea as to how I'm going to resolve this story. As much fun as I'm having writing it I don't want it to turn into some monster of a text. I'm keen to write another one to see if this hasn't been a total fluke.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel was disappointed that she had once again missed out on seeing her favourite blonde at lunch. However her talk with Brittany was enlightening to say the least. While it wasn't the brunette's preferred method of communication she decided to text the blonde.

_Hey missed you at lunch today._

The response was almost immediate

From Quinn Fabray

_Sry about that blame coach Sylvester_

_That woman is insane._

To Quinn Fabray

_Do you want to hang out after school today?_

From Quinn Fabray

_I have practice this afternoon..._

This is why Rachel hated texting, you couldn't see the other person's facial expressions or hear the tone of their voice.

To Quinn Fabray

_Is everything ok? _

From Quinn Fabray

_Yeah I guess I just don't feel very well all I want to do is go home take a bath and forget today._

To Quinn Fabray

_Ok I hope you feel better soon. I'll call you tonight_

From Quinn Fabray

To Quinn Fabray

_I understand. I'll call you tonight._

The remainder of the day moved painfully slow for Rachel. She couldn't shake the feeling that she'd done something to upset Quinn. The brunette was relieved that the teacher for her American History was sick which meant they had a substitute and not a Holly Holiday/Marry Poppin's on meth substitute either. They had a normal substitute who didn't give a rat's ass if they learned anything. This resulted in Rachel sitting in a darkened room trying to figure out what to do with Quinn. For the second time that day the brunette didn't notice that Brittany had once again stealthd her way into the seat next to her.

"So do you know what kind of date you're going to take Q on?"

"Brittany! What are you doing here you're not even in this class"

"I lost my class schedule a month ago, since then I've only been going to classes that are showing movies. So have you thought of something super romantic for Q yet? I figure you'd be really good at that sort of thing"

"Um no, not yet...I think I may have done something to upset her but I don't know what"

"Oh no, that's just how she is this time of the month she just gets really angry at everything...well angrier. Just like Santana cries way more than usual. I've found that candy usually fixes them"

"So that was what the lollipops were about then?"

"Yeah although they only lasts a short amount of time...Oh my god that's what you should do"

"What's what I should do?"

"You should go over to Quinn's tonight and take her stuff to cheer her up and then you should ask her out"

Rachel was becoming less and less surprised at the brilliance that flowed from the mouth of the blonde. It was an excellent idea but there were a couple of minor problems.

"That's a great idea Brittany but what do I do about Quinn's mom. I mean she threw her out for getting pregnant. I don't want to even think about what she would do if I showed up on her doorstep with the intention of courting her daughter"

"Oh you don't have to worry about Judy she's not anything like the way she used to be...also she spends Tuesdays at her boy-toy's place so Quinn will be home alone. San and I usually go and keep her company but those two can't be near each other at the moment so its like the perfect opportunity"

All of a sudden a realisation hit Rachel like a tonne of bricks. She didn't know a single thing about Quinn Fabray that wasn't connected with giving the girl an orgasm. Rachel felt disappointed in herself, she'd been so incredibly selfish. In the time she spent with Quinn what wasn't spent having sex, had been spent talking about Rachel.

"Rachel are you okay" The sound of the blonde's voice snapped Rachel out of it and she was hit with a new resolve.

"Brittany I need a favour" The blonde perked up and smiled at the brunette.

Quinn hadn't thought her day could have gotten much shittier. First her period, then the hell that was Cheerios, the stupid that was Mr Schue, the evil that was coach Sylvester, the hell that was Cheerios again and now Brittany and Santana had cancelled on her. Quinn was happy that her mom was moving on from her dad, the woman had really turned over a new leaf. Quinn didn't even mind the fact that her mom was a total cougar and that the guy she was seeing was that young that society would consider him age appropriate for Quinn. The blonde just hated being at home by herself, it reminded her too much of the isolation she had felt when she was pregnant. Not that she wanted to spend much time with Santana in her current state. There was something about the girl's constant near hysterics bought out angry Quinn like nothing else. The only thing the blonde had to look forward to was talking to Rachel. But the blonde was even having a hard time being happy about that. She was jealous about all the time Rachel seemed to spending with Santana and Brittany. The two girls Rachel had thought about while she'd masturbated. The blonde knew that she and Rachel didn't have any sort of formal commitment to each other and she had no right to be jealous. But the hell if she was going to share the tiny diva with anyone, Quinn wanted Rachel all to herself.

After her second hellish practice was over (Quinn had made halve the squad cry) the blonde headed home. She had a plan, first she was going to take a long bubble bath. Between Rachel, cheerleading and nature her body was a wreck. Then she was going to sit on the couch, eat everything she could find that contained bacon or chocolate while watching crappy reality shows and waiting for Rachel to call. Quinn thought about her plan and offended her own feminist sensibilities. She was being a complete and utter pathetic clique teenage girl. Then she mentally told her inner feminist to fuck off and come back in three days.

Rachel stood still she had never felt so confronted and clueless in her entire life. She had thought that this would be a simple task, but the brunette had been wrong, very wrong. There were so many choices, so many variables that she hadn't taken into account. Her plan required perfect execution one slip –up and she would end up making a complete ass of herself. Rachel was standing alone in an isle in a convenience store staring down row after row of feminine hygiene products. Her plan had been go to the store load up on supplies of anything that Quinn might require plus plenty of goodies. Then go to Quinn's house and fuss over her until she felt better. Then when the moment was right ask Quinn out on a date for Friday night.

She had found out from a sniffling Santana that the blonde's mood hadn't exactly improved as her day had gone on. Rachel was stumped she sighed out loud and let her gaze move to the items that were stacked next to the tampons. She thought to herself _who the hell thinks that the appropriate place to place the condom is right next to the tampons._ Rachel shook her head in annoyance then looked back at the tampons. She was just about to bite the bullet and select a box and hope for the best when.

"Berry what the hell are you doing in this aisle, I thought you came in here to get chocolate and ice cream?" A puffy red eyed Santana stormed up to the tiny brunette followed by Brittany.

"I just thought I'd cover all bases I'm sure its not exactly pleasant having to buy such things and I'd save Quinn the trouble"

"Berry I know you're new to this but when you ask a girl out you should probably give her flowers not tampons, unless of course you want to be slapped"

"Actually San it was my idea, you know how embarrassed Quinn gets when she has to buy tampons and it's not like that's all Rachel is taking over"

Santana just shrugged in response. She was tired all she wanted was for Berry to hurry her ass up so that she could drop her off at Quinn's place. Brittany moved and hugged the Latina from behind, it made Santana feel a million times better.

"Um you guys wouldn't happen to know which ones she likes would you"

Santana grabbed a box and threw it at the brunette who barely caught it. Rachel placed it in her shopping basket which was laden with other goodies for the blonde. Brittany and Santana started to walk towards the cash register and then realised that Rachel hadn't moved.

"What's the holdup Berry?" Santana was becoming even more impatient; they still had two more stops before they could drop Rachel off at Quinn's. Then the Latina noticed what Rachel was staring at.

"Oh hell to the no Berry you are not thinking what I think you're thinking!"

"Well it just occurred to me that Quinn doesn't have a box at her house and it would be the responsible thing to do in case..."

"Rachel if you show up to Quinn's house with a box of condoms while she's in her current condition she won't need to slap you because I will have already done it" Rachel was a little taken back Brittany had caught her by surprise. Of course the blonde was right. Rachel then quickly moved to the register to pay.

Quinn sat on the couch and angrily flicked through the channels. Her plan hadn't worked out as she would have liked. While she had managed to have a nice long soak in the tub, it was sans bubble bath because they were out. It also turned out that there was not a single chocolate or bacon product in the entire house. To make matters worse Rachel hadn't called yet. There was a knock at the front door, Quinn ignored it, it was probably those Jehovah Witness people again. Ever since Quinn had returned home they had been a constant annoyance trying to save the blonde or some such. There was another knock, Quinn just turned up the volume on the TV to drown out the noise. A couple of minutes passed, the blonde was watching a Kardashian sister call her mother a cunt when the blondes phone lit up and started to ring. Upon reading the caller I.D Quinn snatched up her phone with such speed that out of embarrassment she forced herself to wait a couple of moments before hitting the accept button

"Hey can you answer your door please"

"What?"

"Answer your front door, you are home right? I'm pretty sure I can hear Khloe Kardasian calling someone a bitch in there"

Quinn sprung up off the couch and ran to the front door. She swung it open and was met with Rachel Berry who was holding juggling three brown bags while trying to talk on her phone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to cheer you up I know you had a terrible day so I thought you were in need of some spoiling'

Quinn didn't really know what to make of the situation. No boyfriend she'd had, had bothered to as much as even call the girl when she'd had a bad day.

"Um, I hate to be rude but could you invite me in please. I'm starting to lose my grip"

Quinn came to her senses; she grabbed one of the bags off the brunette and led her into the living room. Quinn put the bag down on the coffee table picked up the remote and muted the fighting Kardashians. Rachel followed suit and placed the remaining bags on the coffee table. Rachel was unsure of herself, Quinn's house was rather intimidating, beautiful but intimidating.

"Your house is lovely Quinn"

"Thanks, um you didn't have to go all this trouble Rachel" Quinn was feeling self conscious, she was also aware that she was in her pyjamas and they weren't her sexy pyjamas either. They were a food stained tank top and a pair of cotton boxers, also her hair was uncombed and still drying from her bath and she wasn't wearing any make up. The blonde felt the exact opposite of sexy. She crossed her arms over her chest hoping to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Rachel didn't notice any of this, she was struck with how beautiful Quinn looked. Without make up the girls eyes were a bright shinny shade of green. Her hair was slightly curly and her skin was glowing. Rachel had realised the last over the last couple of days that as sexy as Quinn looked in her cheerleading uniform, she was absolutely stunning when she let herself be herself. Rachel much preferred the softer Quinn in sundresses to the hbic in a cheerios uniform. Rachel leaned forward and kissed Quinn on the cheek.

"Yes I did" the two girls looked into each other's eyes and Rachel felt her heart skip a beat. She loved the feeling she got when Quinn looked at her like she was doing right now.

"Okay so in bag number one we have snickers, mars bars, Hershey bars, m&m's, peanut m&m's, reices pieces and triple chocolate fudge brownie ice cream which I fill go put in the freezer if you can direct me to your kitchen " Quinn's eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she heard Rachel list off all the chocolately goodness.

"Um its just at the end of the hall" Rachel took the tub of ice cream out of the bag and headed out the room. Quinn was far too curious to wait until she got back so she sat down on the couch and picked up the second bag. In it she found Advil, bubble bath, body butter and most surprisingly a box of tampons. While Quinn was surprised by the little box she was very grateful she was running low and was not looking forward to having to go store for the particular item.

"I hope I didn't overstep or anything" Quinn turned her head and saw a worried Rachel.

"I'm a little surprised, but thank you...you know one time when I'd just started seeing Finn we were on a date and I was um...caught off guard you could say. He made me go into the store by myself with his letterman jacked tied around my waist while he waited in the car. Then he didn't speak to me the whole way home. I'd never been so embarrassed in my life" Quinn's stomach churned at the memory. Rachel was outraged she crossed her arms and stomped over to join the blonde on the couch.

"Gah like I needed another reason to dislike that boy. You would think that being someone who was raised by a single mother he would have some sort of compassion" Rachel plopped down next to the blonde who turned and gave Rachel a quick peck on the cheek and snuggled closer to the girl.

"So what's in bag number three?"

"I have it from a very reliable and very teary source that these are your weakness" Rachel reached into the bag and Quinn was hit with a familiar smell. Rachel pulled out a bacon burger. The wrapper was transparent and dripping with grease. Rachel thought it was one of the grossest things she had ever put her hand on. Quinn thought it looked magnificent, her mouth watered in anticipation. Rachel was happy Quinn's reaction to the burger made the whole thing worth it. She handed it to the blonde then reached back into the bag and pulled out fries and a vegi burger for herself. She'd actually been quite impressed with the dive of a burger joint Santana had taken her to. They had a surprisingly impressive range of options for non-carnivorous folk such as herself. She said as much to the blonde, which earned her another kiss, this one was on the lips and lasted longer. Rachel had to ignore the feeling in her crotch, there was no way the brunette was making the night about sex in any way shape or form.

The two girls ate their dinner and watched crappy one crappy reality show after another. When the burgers were gone Rachel had gone into the kitchen and fixed the most epic ice-cream Sunday for the blonde. It featured some of all of the different chocolate the brunette had purchased as well as maraschino cherries and mini marshmallows that the brunette had found in the kitchen. Rachel had then insisted on feeding it to the blonde herself. Quinn had objected but Rachel had decided that she liked feeding Quinn. Also she positioned the cold bowl on her lap to discourage any further excitement from her member. When Quinn was completely satisfied the two girls lay on the couch Rachel was the big spoon and gently rubbed Quinn's belly with one hand and gently ran her fingers through the blonde's hair with the other.

Neither girl had ever felt as comfortable with another person in their lives. Quinn had been blown away by the effort Rachel had gone to, to cheer her up. She knew Rachel took her veganism very seriously and was quick to lecture people about it, but the brunette had not said a word about it all night. Rachel also hadn't made any sort of sexual advance towards Quinn but had somehow managed to make the blonde feel beautiful. She loved the way Rachel was so gentle in her touches, that somehow the brunette knew exactly how to sooth her. She was actually feeling quite sleepy in Rachel's arms but she didn't want the night to end.

"Rach?"

"Yes Quinn" Rachel was also feeling very sleepy and was perfectly content with her face nuzzled into Quinn's neck

"Would you mind staying with me tonight...I hate being by myself at night"

"Of course I will baby, just let me call my dads okay" The brunette was a little surprised by the blonde's request but it made her extremely happy. What didn't make her happy was having to leave her current position. She got up and called home, she wasn't exactly sure what her dads would say or even if they would agree to let her spend the night with the girl she had been sleeping with. She had sent them a text after school explaining that she wouldn't be home until late. Leroy answered the phone and then got Hiram to pick up a second phone in the house so that Rachel could explain the situation. Rachel was ecstatic when they agreed, after a short lecture on respect of boundaries. She hung up the phone and looked around Quinn had turned off the TV but was nowhere to be seen.

"Quinn" The brunette called out

"Upstairs, could you turn off the lights when you come up please" Rachel did as she had been asked and made her way up the stairs. She headed towards the room with the open door and the light on. On entering she knew that it was Quinn's room, it was very neat and tidy but there was something about it that made it different from the rest of the house. It was warmer, it had heart. What it didn't have was Quinn. Rachel entered and looked about she noticed a large walk in closet and a small bathroom which seemed to be empty.

"Hey, I just went to find you something to sleep in" Rachel turned around and saw Quinn in the doorway of the room holding a pair of men's boxers .

"You can borrow one of my tank tops, but I figured that these would be more comfortable for you. Don't worry they haven't been worn before. My mom threw dad out with what he was wearing on his back. All his clothes are still here some of them are brand new."

"Thanks that's really thoughtful of you, um do you mind if I have a shower before I go to bed"

"Sure there are clean towels under the sink" Rachel took the boxers from Quinn along with a tank top the girl had pulled out of one of her draws and headed into the bathroom. Rachel could feel her nerves building her conversation with her dads had woke her up and now she was all jittery. She took out a fresh towel then turned on the shower. She undressed and got underneath the water. Quinn's shower was even better than her own. Suddenly it dawned on Rachel that she was going to be sleeping next to Quinn tonight. Rachel had worked very hard all night making sure that Quinn didn't get the wrong idea about Rachel's intentions. Rachel didn't want Quinn waking up to find Rachel grinding her boner into her while she slept. At the same time Rachel knew that the only chance of avoiding such a situation was also pretty suspect. Rachel's body on the other hand didn't care what Rachel thought or felt and started to react to the bliss that was the shower. Rachel had become more and more adventurous with her own body. She hadn't taken a single shower since Saturday in which she hadn't masturbated; it was quickly becoming one of her favourite pastimes. Shed also discovered that the lube her father had bought was much more fun than shower gel. Rachel was semi hard and she knew that if she was going to do this she would have to do it quickly so that Quinn wouldn't know. She started to tug on herself with a little more force than she usually used. The effect was the same even if the experience was different. Rachel liked to take her time with this act, let a fantasy play out, all of which now only featured Quinn in a leading role. Actually Rachel tended to take a little too much time, there had been a very awkward conversation with her dads concerning the matter. Rachel had nearly died when they had told said that "while masturbation is healthy and your just beginning to discover your body we are the ones who pay the water bill so please be more considerate". Rachel had asked how they knew what she'd been doing in the shower they had told her that the lack of singing had given her away. She tried to ignore the embarrassing memory and focus on the task at hand or rather in hand. She was grateful that her body wasn't too distracted by what she was thinking and she knew it wouldn't take much more before she went over the edge.

Back in her room Quinn waited for Rachel to finish her shower. The door to the bathroom wasn't completely closed and the blonde was fighting the urge to go and perve on Rachel while she was in the shower. Then the blonde heart the brunette let out a grunt. The sound was familiar to the blonde and she had a sneaking suspicion what was going on. She crept over to the door and peered in, her suspicions were confirmed when she saw what Rachel was doing. The blonde wasn't mad at the brunette actually she was ridiculously curious to see what Rachel looked like when she played with herself. Quinn let her eyes travel over the brunettes naked body. Her back was arched which made her breasts stick out, Rachel was pinching one of her nipples. Her hand pumped quickly up and down on her rock hard cock, Quinn felt a tug at her own centre at the sight. She cursed her current state from preventing her from going and joining the brunette. Quinn let her eyes travel back up to the brunettes face, her eyes were squeezed shut and her mouth was open a little, every now and then Rachel would run her tongue over her bottom lip and then bite it. Rachel's movements became jerkier and Quinn watched as ropes of cum squirted out of the tip of her cock. Rachel leant forward on the front wall of the shower and to catch her breath and recover.

Rachel had to admit she'd had more powerful orgasms, this one barely even rated in her opinion but given her current circumstance she didn't have any other options. She was a little startled when Quinn entered the room, she stood up and tried to look like she hadn't just been pleasuring herself.

"Just came in to brush my teeth" The blonde said with a smile, she loved the guilty look on Rachel's face she looked like she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Rachel finished pretending to shower then got out and started to dry herself off. Quinn stood with her back to her brushing her teeth. Quinn watched in the mirror as Rachel dried herself off, she noted that Rachel's cock while flaccid was still a little swollen. Rachel dressed in the borrowed pyjamas, the boxers were a little loose but they would do the job. Quinn rinsed and spit, then went to the draw and pulled out a new tooth brush and handed it to Rachel. Rachel finished drying off her hair and took the brush and began cleaning her teeth. The scene reminded her of something from some 1950's TV show about a married couple. The thought warmed her heart. When Rachel was done Quinn who had been watching her the entire time with a sweet smile on her face gave the girl a quick peck on the cheek.

"Okay you go and get into bed, I'll be there in a second"

"Um which side do you sleep on"

"The left"

Rachel went and climbed into Quinn's bed, it was the most comfortable bed she had ever been it. Also it smelled like Quinn which gave Rachel a warm feeling in her stomach. Not long after Quinn turned off the light and crawled into bed facing Rachel.

"Thank you for tonight it was amazing"

"You're welcome...Quinn?"

"Yes Rachel"

"Would you like to go out with me on Friday night"

"On a date?"

"Yes on a date"

"I would love to"

Rachel leant forward and gave Quinn a soft kiss.

"Goodnight Quinn"

"Goodnight Rachel"

It wasn't long before both girls had drifted off to sleep both feeling warm and safe and loved.

**AN: **Thanks to everyone for the continued support. I think I've got it mapped out how I'm going to resolve things.

Also to all those hoping for a Rachel/Quinn/Santana fic I think I have an idea for a new story so when I'm done with this one I might start on it that. There was a point where I was going to take this story in that direction but I'm happy I didn't. It let me develop a Quinn/Rachel dynamic that I'm really enjoying writing, so thanks to the die-hard Faberry shippers who changed my mind.

Please review and let me know what you like, what you don't like and if there is anything you desperately want me to include. I will do my best to update again soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Quinn wasn't sure what had woken her, she looked at her alarm and noted that it wasn't due to go off for another hour. Then she felt it, her tank top was cold, wet and sticky. Quinn pulled the blanket down to inspect, there was just enough light in the room to let her see what was on her. Quinn looked at the brunette next to her who was sleeping soundly, still in the position they had fallen asleep in. She noticed that the brunette was also covered in the sticky wetness. The blonde's eyes travelled down the brunette's body and saw Rachel's semi-hard member poking out from her boxer shorts. The tip was glossy and wet, Quinn had all the explanation she needed. The blonde gently shook the brunette.

"Rachel honey wake up" The brunette responded by rolling onto her back and moaning. Quinn couldn't be sure but she thought Rachel's member may have grown a little. The blonde shook the brunette again with a little more force.

"Rachel you need to wake up" Again the brunette just sort of growled at the blonde. Quinn wasn't sure why she did what she did next. She moved her hand down and tugged rather forcefully on Rachel's penis.

"Rachel!" The brunette woke with a start springing up to a sitting position disoriented in the unfamiliar surroundings. She garbled a confused cry that was too full of sleep for Quinn to make out any actual words but she got the gist of it.

"Rach baby your in my room, you stayed over last night" The blonde said soothingly as she stroked the brunette's hair

"Quinn why did you wake me...ohh oh oh my god...I..oh no...I can't believe.."Rachel was freaking out she had grown more or less accustomed to waking up in a sticky mess. It was unpleasant but she had gotten used to it. This however was completely different, Quinn was probably going to kill her.

"Rach baby calm down, this is nothing to get upset about" The blonde moved closer to the brunette and put and arm around the girl's shoulder and gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek. Rachel started to relax a little but was still mortified at herself.

"I'm sorry Quinn this is—"

"Shhh sweetie you've got nothing to be sorry about" She kissed the brunettes cheek again "look I'm going to hop in the shower and take care of a few things, in five minutes or so I want you to come in and join me. We can get cleaned up and then I can make us breakfast" The blonde pecked Rachel on the cheek again and moved into the bathroom before the other girl could protest.

Soon Rachel could hear the shower running, she did as she was told and waited five, well actually she waited six minutes to be on the safe side before entering the bathroom. Rachel had never felt so guilty, embarrassed or ashamed of anything in her life. Which considering that not even a week ago half of the glee club had seen her erection was really saying something. Quinn saw the pain in Rachel's face and her heart grew a size.

"Rach, baby come get under the water with me"

"Are you sure, I should probably wait until your done then take a cold shower"

"Rachel don't be ridiculous, get in here now"

Rachel hesitantly removed the tank top she was wearing then slowly removed the boxers, she tried to hide her semi-erect penis with her hands as she stepped into the shower. Quinn pulled the smaller girl into a hug once again kissing her on the cheek. Rachel buried her head into Quinn's neck and hoped that the blonde wouldn't notice the hot tears that were beginning to flow from her eyes.

"Baby I don't know why you're so upset, you didn't do anything wrong. I'm not mad at you" She heard the smaller girl sniffle, the blond squeezed her tighter in response.

"What happened is perfectly normal, you told me yourself that its happened before, you have nothing to be ashamed of"

"You're not mad at me?"

"Rach I'm not mad in the slightest. What makes you think I could get mad at you about something like this"

"I just didn't want this night to be about sex and then I go and blow a load on you while your sleeping"

"Rachel last night was perfect; it was probably the sweetest thing anybody has done for me. This morning was just your body doing what it needed to. I mean neither of us should be surprised" Quinn moved so that she was facing the girl "I mean you are a total stud there was no way that sly wank you had before bed was going to satisfy you"

"Wait you knew about that?"

"Yes I knew about that, you are the only person who can make grunting sound so sexy" Rachel's face went red she was embarrassed but thankfully she was no longer feeling the deep amounts of shame.

"Do I really grunt when I do it?"

"Yes you do but its very sexy grunting; actually you look incredibly sexy all over when you play with yourself. You're all in charge and strong"

"Wait you watched me doing it?"

"Rachel you left the door open like I was not going to watch you take a shower. Every opportunity I get to see you naked I'm going to take" Rachel was still embarrassed but it was a different kind of embarrassment. Quinn wasn't mad about what had happened she got that sometimes Rachel's body was out of her own control.

"Still I'm sorry you had to wake up like that, it's kind of gross"

"Well I will admit I much prefer the other times I've been covered in your spunk but at least it gave us a good excuse to take a shower together"

"Your shower is awesome, it has the most perfect water pressure" Quinn was happy Rachel seemed to be recovering from her freak out and was now focusing on very Rachel Berry things like specific water pressure. She was also excited that Rachel seemed invested in building a base for a relationship that was more than just sex. That being said Quinn was also aware that Rachel was once again sporting wood. The blonde giggled at Rachel's hardened member while Rachel was explaining the important role steam played in maintain ones voice. Only Rachel Berry could maintain a massive erection and deliver a speech about something completely unsexy at the same time. Rachel noticed the blonde's giggles and where the other girl was looking, she blushed as she tried in vain to hide herself with her hands.

"Like I said you are a S.T.U.D, stud Rachel Berry" Rachel felt her cock twitch when Quinn called her a stud, she loved the term of affection and the way Quinn's voice sounded whenever she said it.

"Sorry I can't help it, it likes being in the shower, it likes being in the shower with naked you even more. When you're done I'll just run the cold water to make it go away"

"Or you could just take care of it"

"What? No Quinn that would be too selfish even for me"

"Rach you and I both know that if you don't take care of it now you're going to be walking around school with your binder over your crotch all day. I don't want you blowing your load in English by accident so just take care of it while you're here with me"

"I would never blow my load in English there is not a single arousing thing about that class, I might however blow my load in Chemistry"

"Why Chemistry?"

"Because a certain blonde cheerleader is also in the class and her station is opposite mine and she has a very hard time keeping her legs closed"

"I haven't seen Brittany in Chem since she lost her class schedule" Quinn gave Rachel a wicked grin the brunette responded by punching her lightly in the shoulder. The movement made the tip of Rachel's cock glide over the blonde's stomach.

"You know very well I am not talking about Brittany I'm talking about you leg spread Fabray" Quinn smiled again she had been joking, well she had been mostly joking but she was relieved that the brunette had corrected her.

"You want to know a secret?" Rachel asked the blonde. Quinn was amazed at how innocent Rachel's face looked, for fucks sake her cock was rock hard at attention and pressed up against Quinn.

"The first time I ever got a um...hard on, was because of you and it was in Chemistry" Quinn felt her pride swell she liked knowing that she owned that part of Rachel's history, no one could take that away from her. Quinn took hold of Rachel's member and began to rub it against her stomach. Rachel let out a throaty moan, despite her chatter she was in desperate need of release. Quinn loved that even with the height difference Rachel was long enough to just reach Quinn's belly button. The blonde made a mental note that they would have to measure Rachel one day to find out just how big she really was. Rachel was trying to stop the blonde; admittedly her protest was half-hearted at best. In response Quinn pumped her hand down on Rachel squeezing her hard. Rachel let out a strangled moan and gave up fighting. Quinn moved herself backwards so that her back was pressed against the shower wall, she then release Rachel's cock from her grip and pulled the girl close. Quinn kissed Rachel deeply and wrapped one of her legs around the smaller girls hips. Quinn had positioned them so that Rachel's cock was pinned between them nestled between Quinn's folds pressing on her clit. Quinn slowly began to grind herself on Rachel, thankful for the balance that cheerleading had given her. Quinn was so turned on, she'd never told anyone but after the initial pain and anger subsided she usually found herself in a heightened state of arousal when she was on her period. She needed release just as much as Rachel did. Rachel panted in Quinn's ear, the blonde could tell that she was close. Quinn swivelled her hips to increase the pressure on her clit, she could feel her orgasm building. It hit almost out of nowhere and the blonde felt a wave of relief wash over her body. Rachel soon followed suit, Quinn grinned as she watched ropes of cum spiral out of Rachel. She looked into the other girls eyes Rachel looked confused but spent. Quinn pulled her into a quick kiss, and then washed them both clean, turned off the water and towel dried both of them. Rachel moved like a very contented zombie the rest of the morning, Quinn couldn't wipe the smile off her face.

Quinn's smile was still on her face by the time lunch had rolled round. Cheerios practice had gone much smoother and Quinn didn't make anyone cry, well except for Santana who thought that Quinn was playing some kind of joke. Thankfully Brittany calmed her down and had given Quinn a knowing wink. Coach Sylvester was off with Becky slashing the tires of one of the math teachers so the blonde was actually getting to go to lunch. Best of all when Quinn entered the cafeteria Rachel was sitting by herself. The blonde knew that, that was a little wrong of her to think that but fuck it she was sick of sharing. Quinn wasted no time and went and sat with Rachel who gave her a massive smile. However before she even had a chance to say anything to her Santana sat down across from them. Quinn was about to politely tell Santana to fuck off when Puck of all people sat down as well.

"Berry I hear that your Dads are out of town this weekend and that your having a party while there gone" The mowhawked boy said with a huge grin. Quinn was quietly fuming.

"Noah I don't know where you're getting your information from but I will have you know that while yes my fathers will be away I am most definitely not having a party this weekend"

"Seriously there going away again?" The blonde asked. If she hadn't shared an incredibly awkward conversation with both men she would definitely be supporting Santana's theory that Rachel's dads didn't exist.

"They're going to some bed and breakfast owned by one of their clients." Rachel explained to Quinn. The two paused and took a moment to look at each other. Santana cleared her throat loudly which brought them back to reality.

"C'mon Rach just the glee kids, the last party you had was epic"

"Noah, I don't know if you've noticed but the glee kids have spent everyday this week gossiping and laughing at me behind my back"

"They do that every week" The comment earned him a testicle shrinking HBIC glare from both Quinn and Santana.

"Kidding, kidding, I swear. Look Rachel that's exactly why you need to have a party. Show them that you don't give a fuck that people saw your wood. The longer you act all embarrassed the longer they're going to think its okay to laugh about it. I've seen you get six slushies in one day and still be brave enough to tell anyone who didn't ask that your the most talented person at this school"

"Noah you threw four of those slushies" Quinn and Santana blushed they'd been responsible for the other two. Rachel had ended up looking like a walking rainbow that day.

"And I still didn't break your spirit, look the only people who have been getting a real laugh out of the whole incident weren't even there. Kurt and Tina wont say boo about it. Also this is the third day in a row that you've had lunch with the popular members of the glee club. If you have a party you'll just cement your rep as a total badass"

"Okay while I'm willing to concede that you might be right about not letting on that the other gleeks mockery is getting to me your still missing a major point"

"Which is?"

"You're escaped zoo animal excuse of a girlfriend was the one who created this whole mess Puckerman" Santana had felt like she hadn't said anything offensive in days and was thankful for the opportunity to insult Zises in context.

"Yeah and that was messed up. I'm sorry she did that Rach and if it makes you feel any better she's not talking to me"

"Why is that Noah?"Quinn rolled her eyes only Rachel would think to ask about Puck's feelings when she should be telling him to get lost. Right before she should tell Santana to get lost and then make-out with Quinn. Quinn shook her head and tried to pay better attention to what was going on.

"Well firstly it was because I yelled at her when I found out why she got suspended but now its because she thinks I cheated on her"

"Did you cheat on her?"Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow

"To be fair any cheating would be totally understandable" Santana interjected

"No I didn't honest. I've learnt my lesson about being a man-whore"

"Why does she think you cheated then Noah?"

"Because of that stupid condom wrapper Schue found in the choir room. I'm pretty sure he thinks it belonged to Finn" That earned and eye roll from all three girls at the table.

"Anyway moral of the story Lauren isn't speaking to me and you should have another kick ass party to put everyone back in their place...hell give them enough booze and someone is likely to do something even more embarrassing than getting a woody in gym and then everyone will spend the next week laughing at them"

"Actually Berry that's not an awful idea and you just know that none of them are cool enough to actually have any other plans" Santana was watching Artie reprise his lettuce routine from earlier in the week. This time Brittany wasn't sitting in his lap, actually she was looking really bored. The blonde noticed the other table and hoped up from her place and skipped over to join them. Santana couldn't hide the massive grin on her face when the blonde took the seat beside her.

"Brittany" Puck said with great enthusiasm "Rachel's having another party while her dads are gone"

"Awesome, the last party was super fun..until we decided to make it last the whole week and I Ke$ha'd all over Rachel at assembly"

"Noah I have not agreed to anything yet"

"Yet?"

"Ok, if I'm going to have a party there are a couple of things that need to happen. Firstly you will be in charge of procuring and supplying any and all alcohol. Secondly only the glee kids are invited and Blaine if Kurt decides to bring him. Thirdly...I don't have a thirdly yet but I reserve the right to make as many demands as I like"

"That's my Jew, so Rachel Berry's place Friday night its gonna be epic" Quinn's stomach flip flopped, Friday was meant to be her date with Rachel.

"Saturday night. I have plans Friday" Rachel said shooting Quinn a look, the blonde beamed in response. Across the table Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany bounced up and down in her seat.

"Awwww it worked"

"What worked" Puck asked confused

"None of yo business Puckerman now go get and tell the other gleeks about Saturday" Puck got up and headed over to the other glee table where Artie now had celery sticking out of his ears.

"Wait you two knew about Rachel asking me out?"

"Actually Quinn they helped me plan last night, I hope you don't mind"

"No that's okay" Quinn forced a smile she knew it was stupid to be annoyed at Rachel for getting Quinn's own friends invovled but something about it made last night seem less special knowing that they had played a hand.

**AN:** I know a few of you are looking forward to Quinn and Rachel's date and don't worry it'll be up soon I just needed this chapter to set up a few other things. Again please review, the next chapter should be up soon


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So this chapter is shorter than I intended, but life has gotten kinda busy all of a sudden so I figured a short update is better than no update. It's also less dialogue and smut heavy but I wanted to spend some time on where the girls are mentally with things. Please review and let me know what you think. I will try and update again soon but it might not be until next week sometime.**

Rachel wasn't sure that she'd made the right decision about agreeing to host another party. The memory of Brittany projectile vomiting on her in front of the school was still fairly fresh in her memory. But still the brunette had to contend that Puck had made some good points about standing up for herself. On the plus side the rest of the club seemed excited by the prospect which had surprised Rachel a little. Maybe Puck had been right the rest of the club would get bored and move on. Glee practice Wednesday afternoon had been particularly uneventful, which was unusual in itself. It also marked the longest amount of time Rachel had ever gone without performing. Not that she was upset by this; on the contrary the brunette was actually enjoying taking a slightly more relaxed approach. It also helped that Quinn had sat right beside her. Rachel also had a sneaking suspicion that Mr Schuester had forgotten which lesson he was supposed to be teaching them that week. If it had been any other week the brunette would have been in a rage that the club was being so unproductive and wasteful of their practice time. In truth she still cared very deeply about the club and wanted them to succeed so badly it hurt. However Rachel had spent some time re-evaluating her approach to the club there was no way that the New Directions would be winning anything anytime soon if they kept going the way they were. The brunette was sick of feeling alienated and while the incident in gym had been a horrific experience she knew it wasn't the only cause for her isolation within the group. She knew she had to make some changes in the way she treated the rest of the group and had to demand they make some changes in the way they treated her. Not just because she was the talent amongst them but because she finally felt like she deserved to be treated as more. After all she had won over the Unholy Trinity in less than a week. Quinn had been in her bed and had agreed to go out with her, Brittany had been giving her relationship advice and Santana of all people had been a true friend. Rachel figured a party was a good opportunity to re-introduce herself to the rest of the group.

The party wasn't the only concern occupying the diva's thoughts though her date with Quinn was also playing on her mind. She was excited it was going to be her first date but when Rachel had let herself envision what her first date would be like she'd never thought that she would be the one planning it. Still Rachel contended to herself that, that wasn't an all together bad thing. But the brunette was worried that her own ideal version of romance wouldn't match Quinn's. Rachel had a strong suspicion from what Quinn and Brittany had told her that the head Cheerio who had dated at least three of the most popular boys in school had not really seen much in the way of romance. Brittany had been a massive help to Rachel in regards to filling in some of the many blanks in Rachel's knowledge of Quinn's likes and dislikes. However Rachel was not going to ask Brittany to help plan her date with Quinn. She knew that Brittany had been romanced even less than Quinn and Rachel didn't want to accidently take Quinn out on Brittany's perfect date. When Rachel came to that realisation she felt incredibly sad for the blonde girls they both deserved romance and to be treated like princesses.

Rachel wasn't entirely sure what she wanted to do for the date but she definitely knew what she wasn't going to do. There would be no cliqued dinner at Breadstix and it wasn't even because the vegetarian meatballs were really dry. Quinn deserved much more than bottomless salad and stale bread sticks.

Quinn had gotten home from school that day in a mood that wasn't as good as the one she had when she'd left for school, but one that had improved since her lunch with Rachel had been hijacked. She had gotten to spend all of glee sitting next to Rachel, afternoon Cheerios practice had been cancelled because Sue was in Figgen's office denying any and all knowledge of what had happened to Mrs Jenkenson's tires, glee had gone smoothly and Quinn had gotten to drive Rachel home afterwards. The two girls had also spent fifteen minutes making-out in Quinn's car until Leroy had wrapped his knuckles against the window and waved at them. Deep down Quinn knew that she was being stupid with her jealousy over Rachel. But part of her couldn't help it the only other person Quinn had ever had any sort of feelings for had been Puck. Puck had told her that she was his world that he'd do anything for her. Then he went and had sex with Santana, with Brittany and with whoever else would let him. Quinn knew that at the time Puck had made all those promises to her he had meant them but he messed up time and time again. Then there was Quinn's dad, who had been righteous to a fault about family values but that hadn't stopped him from cheating on her mom with some reject Tiger Woods hooker. Quinn just couldn't face that kind of rejection again and while deep down she knew that Rachel was different she couldn't be sure.

Quinn had caught up on her homework which she had been neglecting and was lying on her bed thinking about Rachel. More specifically she was thinking about Rachel's sexual stamina. To Quinn it seemed that no matter what the brunette and the blonde did together Rachel was never fully spent. While Quinn was grateful that Rachel didn't have to chant 'mailman' every time they made out, she was also a little worried that she wasn't meeting Rachel's needs. Puck had implied that, that had been the reason he had man-whored around on her. With Finn and Sam the blonde hadn't felt any obligation to reward them sexually but things with Rachel were very different. Quinn got up off her bed and made her way towards her mom's room. Her mom was downstairs making dinner. Judy always made sure that when she spent the night with her boyfriend Quinn got her undivided attention the next. Judy Fabray had also made other changes in her life, Quinn wasn't supposed to know about them but since dumping Russel, Judy had become an avid reader of sex manuals and had formed a decent sized collection which she hid in her closet. Quinn entered the room and looked through her mother's stash she glanced over the titles looking for one that would help her with Rachel and that hopefully her mom wouldn't miss. Most of the books were more concerned with increasing the female orgasm which ironically didn't really help Quinn all that much. Finally she settled on one that seemed more concerned with penis orientated pleasure. Quinn tucked the book under her shirt and sprinted back to her room to study it.

Santana was the happiest she had been in a long time, she and Brittany had popped in Sweet Valley High and were getting their best platonic cuddle on. The Latina was reminded of old times back before the two had crossed the line into more than just friends. Before things had gotten so complicated between the two of them. Over the past couple of days the two girls had really re-discovered the things that had made them so inseparable in the first place. Santana not only understood Brittany's weirdness but adored it and didn't belittle her for it. Brittany made Santana feel safe and let her drop her guard. Brittany had noticed a change in Santana, for the first time in a long time the Latina wasn't trying to manipulate anyone. She hadn't said a bad word to Brittany about Artie or anyone else really except maybe Lauren but that was different and Brittany knew it. Also Brittany knew the reason that Rachel hadn't been slushied that week was because Santana had skipped practice to go all Lima Heights on the machine. She'd also put the fear of god into Karofsky to prevent any of the football jocks from going to the 7/11 close to the high school for slushy supplies. Santana had been punished mercilessly by Coach Sylvester for skipping practice but still hadn't taken credit for her kind deed. Brittany knew the good that was at the heart of Santana, that when it came down to it she was actually all heart, she was just afraid of being hurt.

The unfortunate thing for the blonde was that the catalyst that had caused her best friend to start making some much needed changes had also caused her boyfriend to start acting like a jerk. Brittany liked Artie she really did, she was pretty sure she still liked him. But she had started to notice the boys flaws, the worst of which was that he was a hypochondriac, no wait that's not right...hypocrite. Artie was very good at pointing out when life wasn't fair to him at finding ways to make everything bad in his life someone else's fault, at making other people feel guilty. But he had spent the week so far making fun of someone who had only ever been nice to him. The boy hadn't even been present at the incident but was the taking the most pleasure in Rachel's humiliation. It annoyed Brittany to no end; she knew that Artie had found himself in similar if not worse situations. There had been occasions when Artie didn't realise that he was at attention himself and would be about to wheel his way through a hallway full of students when the blonde girl would notice and put her back pack in his lap or something else to protect him.

There were other issues in the relationship as well, Brittany had come to the conclusion that Artie was pretty selfish when it came to sex. Brittany knew that having sex with boys was very different to having sex with girls (well having sex with Santana at least) and that sometimes it took boys a little longer to figure out how to please girls. But Artie didn't seem to think that Brittany had any sorts of needs at all. He'd never been able to get the blonde to climax, he'd let Brittany climb on top of him and he'd finish when he was ready. Although the two hadn't actually had sex since Brittany's pregnancy scare, the boy still felt he was entitled to certain benefits without offering anything in return.

Brittany knew it was wrong to compare Artie with Santana but she couldn't help it. While Brittany had always been the top in the relationship when it came to sex, Santana was no pillow princess. There were also cuddles and plenty of affection Santana might not have always been so great with words but her actions had always let the blonde know how she felt. Needless to say the blonde was feeling conflicted she didn't want to hurt Artie; she knew even though he was acting like a jerk he wasn't a bad person. He sang her songs, talk her to see Santa, gave her his fake magic comb, he was proud to show her off as his girlfriend, with Artie she wasn't anybodies little secret. That's why when he called during Brittany's cuddle session with Santana, Brittany agreed to go over to his house and hang out with him once the movie was done. Brittany could tell that Santana wasn't exactly what one could have called happy about the situation but she tried her best not to show it. Santana was really trying her hardest to be a better person; Brittany was just worried that once again she would be the only one who would get to see the good in Santana.

Santana had driven Brittany over to Artie's house and then found herself at a loss as to what to do with herself. She didn't feel like going home, her first thought was to go over to Quinn's to hang out but she suspected that, that wasn't a safest option. The Latina continued to drive around aimlessly and without realising it had found herself driving down Rachel's street. The Latina decided to hell with it she had nothing better to do and Berry wasn't as annoying as she'd once thought; why not hang out with her. The Latina didn't see Quinn's car in the driveway so she assumed the blonde was at home having a mother daughter night in with Judy. Santana rang the doorbell, she almost jumped out of her skin when a tall black man answered the door. For a second she thought she had the wrong house and then realised who the man actually was. Santana suddenly felt a little nervous, she didn't do 'good parent'. Brittany's parents had gotten used to her over time and slowly grown to like her. Russel Fabray had hated her, Santana suspected that had more to do with her not being white than anything else. But she still made Judy Fabray a little nervous for reasons the Latina didn't fully understand.

"Um hey is Ber—Rachel home?"

"Yes she's upstairs, can I ask who you might be?"

"I'm Santana, Rachel and I are in glee together I had to drop a friend off over this side of town and I was wondering if Rachel wanted to hang out." Santana was scared that the man before her would recognise her as one of Rachel's former tormentors and go all Papa Bear on her.

"You're the one who sang Valerie at Sectionals aren't you?"

"Yeah that was me, wait you were there for that?"

"You were very good, Rachel even said so. We go to all her performances we've never missed one. Its just that Rachel's other dad Hiram tends to set off Rachel's nerves so we try to keep a low profile...you should really come inside Santana"

"Thanks...you know I was beginning to think Rachel had invented the whole gay dads story" The tall man just chuckled at the girl. Leroy knew full well who he had just invited into his home, the things the girl before him had done to his daughter. He also knew that she had come to his daughters defence when she had needed it most. He figured that he had forgiven Quinn Fabray, he could forgive Santana Lopez as well.

"Rachel's room is upstairs on your right, knock first but if she doesn't answer that probably means that she's got her music too loud to hear you, we had to get the room soundproofed because the neighbours threatened to sue"

"Yeah she's mentioned it about thirty or forty times" The man chuckled again, he liked the girl's whit. Santana mad her way up to Rachel's room, it would have been hard to miss it, pink door big ass yellow star on it with RACHEL written on it just in case you still weren't sure whose room it was. Santana knocked and got no response. She knocked again and still no response. Sick of knocking the girl opened the door and charged into the room. What she noticed first was that Black Berry had been right the diva did have her music playing loudly. The second thing she noticed made her swear aloud.


	12. Chapter 12

Quinn was sitting on her bed with her face burrowed in the stolen sex book, her eyes were wide and her breathing was shallow. At first she had just flicked through the pages, and then she began paying closer attention to things. Finally she had stopped gone to the first page of the book and started from the beginning. The book was incredibly comprehensive and instructive. The more she read the more the blonde became aware that she was more or less a total novice when it came to sex. Quinn had thought that learning how to put a condom on had filled in all the gaps in her sexual knowledge. Then again she hadn't known that women were capable of ejaculating either. What surprised Quinn more than anything about what she was reading was that the point of the book seemed to be for women to learn how to use their partner's body to reach their own climax. All the techniques seemed to be focused on taking control; they also promised that whatever felt good for the woman would also feel good for her partner.

In the early pages of the manual Quinn had made the decision to mentally replace any him, his, he or any other male pronoun with she, her, hers, Rachel. The side-effect of this was that now the blonde was halfway through the manual and incredibly aroused. Quinn's nipples were hard and her clit was stiff and aching. She began to move one of her hands to rub herself when suddenly there was a knock at the door Quinn startled threw the book across the room it hit her vanity with a thud.

"Quinnie dinner is ready sweetie"

"Be down in a second mom" Quinn said with a strangled voice, she took deep breaths trying to slow down her rapidly beating heart. The blonde calmed herself and went downstairs to join her mom for dinner trying her best not to look guilty.

"Santana"

"Yes Berry?"

"Would you mind not telling Quinn about what you saw?"

"I dunno Berry, Q is my best friend it wouldn't be right for me to keep secrets from her" Santana swung back in Rachel's desk chair giving her best queen bitch smirk. The situation she had found herself in was particularly hilarious from her point of view.

"Please Santana, I have this sneaking suspicion that Quinn is the jealous type, I don't want to upset her"

"Oh you can consider that suspicion one hundred percent confirmed, Q is the most jealous possessive bitch you have ever met"

"Santana that's a horrible thing to say"

"When in reference to Q, the terms bitch, tubbers etc are all meant to be taken as affectionate insults"

"I guess I just don't speak Santana fluently yet"

"It takes time to learn the difference between me calling someone a bitch and me actually meaning that, that person is in fact a bitch" Santana spun the chair around in circles. Rachel was sitting on the corner of her bed she was still recovering from having Santana burst into her room catching her off guard. Rachel's initial shock had worn off and she was now questioning why Santana was in her room at all.

"Santana please don't take this the wrong way but why are you here? I thought you and Brittany were hanging out tonight?"

"We were and then Blanch Hudson called requesting her company. So I figured while I was all the way over this side of town I'd drop by. Don't start getting all flattered and shit though your competition was my math homework." Rachel tried to hide a smile, she was starting to catch on to Santana's way of communicating. Rachel was pretty sure she should interpret the Latina's reasoning as _'the girl I love is with the boy she loves and I don't want to be alone'_.

"I'm impressed"

"With what Berry?"

"You made a reference to the Bette Davis, Joan Crawford classic _Whatever Happened to Baby Jane_. I'm surprised you know it most kids our age wouldn't"

"There's a lot you don't know about me Berry, but yeah I love me some Bette Davis that broad had brass didn't take anybody's shit"

"I can see the appeal; I have to say I prefer Audrey Hepburn myself, Breakfast at Tiffany's is one of my favourites"

"You know in the book she was a prostitute right?"

"I'm aware that they took some artistic license with the film adaptation yes"

"I'm pretty sure Q gets down to Audrey Hepburn as well. Actually she loves all those old movies I mean take one look at her when she's not in her Cheerio's uniform and it's like she walked out of a fifties laundry detergent commercial...Although come to think of it you've done a lot of seeing Q out of her uniform lately" The Latina stoped spinning on the chair and smirked at the blushing brunette.

"So Berry how is Q in the sack?"

"Santana! How could you ask me something like that!" The Latina took one look at the brunette and let out a giggle she liked making the tiny diva outraged and embarrassed.

"Relax Berry I don't actually want any details of your sex life. Call it force of habit"

"What do you mean force of habit?"

"Its just what girls do Berry, when one gets laid they dish the details to their friends who are not getting laid. But now that I have had time to realise that the person being dished about is in fact Q I'm no longer interested"

"We're friends?"

"Berry one day I am actually going to punch you" Rachel decided to interpret the Latina's statement as a yes. Rachel relaxed, she liked talking to Santana the more she got to know the girl the more she realised how right she had been in her assumption that the two were very similar. Santana was as misjudged as the diva herself perhaps even more. This is why she felt brave enough to ask her next question.

"So do you think you and Brittany are ever going to sort things out and finally get together?" Rachel wasn't sure if she had crossed a line or not and was preparing herself in case the Latina hadn't been joking about the punching.

"I don't know" Rachel looked at Santana and felt her heart break for the girl. Rachel could see every moment of pain, fear and sadness in the other girl's expression.

"I don't know what its worth but I think you two will"

"You do?"

"Well you're obviously made for each other, neither one of you functions properly when you're not together."

"I just don't know where I stand with her, Brittany knows how I feel and I think she feels the same but she's with Artie"

"Are you two still fooling around with each other?"

"No we haven't done anything since she dumped him"

"Wait so you two didn't do anything while she was single?"

"No because I fucked up with the lying about the cheating aspect of the lady-kisses we were getting on and then I fucked up more by bailing on her cheese show and dating Karofsky because that's what I do"

"Okay firstly I don't think its fair that you take the whole blame for the cheating thing. I know I don't know her all that well yet but there is no way Brittany actually believed that what she was doing with you wasn't cheating. Sam and Finn believe crap like that but Brittany's smarter than that. It was still wrong though. Furthermore can you please explain the whole David Karofsky thing?"

"Karofsky is a total closet case who has a major boner for Kurt."

"Oh my god it all makes sense now"

" Anyways I blackmailed him into apologising so that Kurt could come back and then I made him start the Bully Whips with me so that I would be voted Prom Queen and Brittany would be with me"

"While I am happy to have Kurt back I just have to say that, that plan makes absolutely no sense." The Latina girl paused and thought for a second.

"No it doesn't but like Dave I'm all repressed and self-loathing and shit which means I do stupid ass shit...like all the time"

"Don't be so hard on yourself we all do stupid things when we're scared like this one time I sent a girl to a crack house" Santana let out a laugh which lightened her mood dramatically. She didn't know why but she felt safe telling Rachel about Brittany.

"Gotta give you props for that one Berry, that displayed a side of crazy bitch that I admire"

"Well it wasn't my finest moment but I did it because I was threatened. I didn't want anyone taking away the one thing I have that I know is mine." Rachel steadied herself for what she was about to say next.

"But I know why I was afraid all I've ever really had was my talent, I've never had friends. My freakdom is a well documented fact among our peers so I just worked my best at the one thing I was good at and the thought of having someone normal take that away from me leaving me with nothing was too much to bear. But what I don't get with you Santana is why you're afraid I mean you have it all. You're smart, pretty, and talented and you have someone who loves you just as much as you love her."

"It's not that easy Berry"

"Actually it is Santana, you love Brittany and she loves you"

"Then why is she with Wheels"

"Because he doesn't keep her a secret."

Santana was angry, but not at Rachel. She was angry at herself she knew that Rachel was right. The Latina just didn't know what to do. She loved Brittany so much it hurt she was just so fucking scared.

"She loves you just as much as you love her Santana. Brittany one of the privileged few that knows the awesome person that you actually are and she wants everyone to know. The problem is that Brittany is just as awesome as you are, she deserves to be shown off."

"I know I'm just too much of a coward to step up"

"That's not true you're just not quite ready yet but the next time you get an opportunity to step up I suggest you take it because you might not get another one"

"So how about you Berry, are you going to step up and claim Quinn Fabgay"

"I'm working on it"

"You better be, also you hurt her I'm going to kick your ass"

"Okay that sounds fair"

"So Berry about what I walked in on before"

Rachel couldn't believe how long it was taking Friday to roll around. After all that had happened to her it was still only Thursday. At the same time she was also grateful that it was Thursday because that meant she still had time to perfect her plan for her date. Rachel needed her first date to be perfect not just for Quinn but for herself. In her mind she had most of it planned but she was still struggling with one thing. What was she going to wear? It was the diva's fourth day in a row wearing jeans to school, which was completely unprecedented behaviour for the girl. Rachel had found that if she wore jeans then she could get away with not having to wear her special underwear. The heavy denim did a good job hiding any surprise boners and the diva had noticed that by dressing more like everyone else she drew less attention to herself. Still she missed wearing her skirts they had always helped her feel feminine. Rachel had tried on all her skirts while wearing her now preferred underwear. She'd been surprised that for most of them there had been no visible bludge unless she had a hard on. Still after the events of the previous week the diva was no longer as confident as she once had been about her perilously short skirts.

The effect of which was making the diva less sure about what to wear on her date. Rachel loved Quinn's cute fifties-esk sun dresses and little cardigans. Rachel had been toying with dressing like the T-Birds in Grease. The thought had turned into a fantasy in which Rachel played Danny Zuco and Quinn played Sandy. Rachel re-worked the scene at the drive-in so that instead of Sandy storming off and leaving Danny by himself, Rachel undid the buttons on Quinn's dress so that her breasts were on full display and played with her nipples pinching and sucking the perfect pink buds. Then Quinn gave Rachel blow jobs were Rachel would blow her load into Quinn's mouth and watch her cum dribble down the blonde's chin. The fantasy always ended with Rachel pounding away on Quinn in the backseat until the blonde squirted. It wasn't an especially romantic fantasy but Rachel got incredibly hard every time she thought about it, which was often.

On the flip side Rachel was a little uneasy about taking on a masculine persona. She didn't want to be the 'guy' in the relationship. Rachel loved being girly, she loved dresses and makeup and all the stereotypical things a teenage girl should like. Part of the problem was that Rachel was unsure of exactly how Quinn identified. Was she gay, bi, pansexual or just into Rachel because she happened to have a dick? Not that Rachel cared about labels per se, she knew Quinn liked her and that was enough for the diva, she just wanted to make Quinn happy.

Actually Rachel was working pretty hard at making the blonde happy the two girls had figured out that they shared a free period and were currently hidden away from sight in the back of the library. Quinn had reassured Rachel that no one would happen upon them there. She knew because Brittany and Santana used to use the same spot all the time. So Rachel had Quinn pinned up against a book shelf and was kissing the blonde slowly and deeply. Rachel had snaked one of her hands up Quinn's Cheerio's top and pushed her bra out of the way and was gently pinching and pulling on Quinn's hardened nipples alternating between the two. The sensation was causing the blonde to moan into the kiss. Rachel was taking note of how much Quinn seemed to enjoy nipple play. Rachel's other hand held Quinn's face gently while the two kissed.

Meanwhile Quinn had moved her hand into Rachel's pants and was squeezing Rachel's rock hard member. Without breaking their kiss Quinn used her free hand to undo the button and zipper of Rachel's jeans. Quinn pulled Rachel's member free, Quinn smiled into their kiss as she felt Rachel's whole body jump with excitement. Quinn took a grip and started to pump up and down on Rachel. As much as Quinn was enjoying what they were doing to each other she was also mindful that soon the bell would ring and they would have to go to class. She also knew that while she could just adjust her bra and go back to class like nothing had happened she would defiantly need to take care of Rachel before the brunette could leave. Sex was still off the table and Quinn was enjoying kissing too much to use her mouth on Rachel's member. Quinn was pretty confident she could get Rachel off with just her hand but she knew it wouldn't satisfy the brunette quite as well as the other two options. Then an idea struck the blonde, she changed her grip on Rachel slightly. Quinn flattened her hand against the member and slid her fingers down Rachel's full length to where Rachel's split into a slit. Quinn tentatively slid her fingers between Rachel's folds which were slick with arousal. The feeling made Quinn feel something fiery swell in her stomach. Rachel gasped into Quinn's kiss which only motivated Quinn to kiss Rachel harder. Quinn ran two fingers gently through the folds, gathering arousal on them. When they were coated the blonde slipped them deeper into the folds searching for Rachel's entrance. Quinn found it and broke her kiss with Rachel

"Can I?"

"Please" Quinn resumed kissing Rachel as deeply as she could. Quinn took her free hand and pumped Rachel's cock while she steadied her other hand. Slowly she pushed her two digits inside Rachel's incredibly tight pussy. This time it was Rachel who broke the kiss to let out a deep moan. The diva had her eyes clamed shut and pushed her face into the crook of Quinn's neck. She was so overpowered by what the blonde was doing to her. Quinn pushed her fingers in as far as she could then pulled them towards her pressing them into Rachel's internal walls which clenched around them. Quinn slowly began to slide her fingers out, while she maintained a steady pump with her other hand. Rachel couldn't believe the pleasure she was experiencing her cock was oozing with pre-cum and her pussy was dripping with wetness. Quinn's competing rhythms where unrelenting and Rachel could feel a powerful orgasm building. Somehow the brunette regained enough control to kiss Quinn again. Quinn kissed back deeply their tongues were gliding over each other and then Rachel let out a

"Errougghh" Rachel shot out rope after rope of hot cum which hit Quinn's thighs and the unfortunate books on the lower shelf.

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the wait my life went and got all life-y on me. It shouldn't be too long until the last few chapters are up though so stay tuned. The godamned date which I feel like I have been promising forever will be in the next chapter. I changed my mind about it a couple of times but now I think I've found a way to make it work. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and please continue to let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn was in her room getting ready for her date with Rachel which was due to start in an hour. The blonde was amazed it had felt like this night was never going to come and then all of a sudden here it was. The blonde felt butterflies in her stomach, she was nervous. She wasn't exactly sure why she was nervous. While it was a first date the two girls had already reached a level of physical intimacy that Quinn didn't even know was possible. Furthermore the blonde knew that she had real feelings for Rachel and knew that Rachel felt them as well. Maybe that was it, Quinn had been on dates, she'd had sex but never before had she had feelings. Quinn's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her bedroom door.

"Quinnie, sweetie can I come in?"

"Sure mom" Judy Fabray opened the door and walked over to where Quinn was seated in front of her mirrored vanity fixing her make-up.

"You look lovely tonight" Judy reached out and lightly ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. Quinn had let it out of her regulation Cheerio's high pony and added a slight curl.

"Thanks...was there something you wanted?" Quinn wasn't sure why her mom was in her room.

"I just wanted to have a little chat with you before you go out on your date"

"How do you know I'm going on a date?"

"Quinnie, you skipped Cheerios practice and came home to do your hair"

Quinn had skipped Cheerios practice but not solely because of the reasons Judy seemed to think.

"Oh um what did you want to talk to me about then" Quinn had a whole new set of butterflies now. The two Fabray women had come a long way in their relationship since Quinn had moved back in but Quinn was still very guarded. She'd never talked to her mom about the fact that she was gay, let alone gay for Rachel Berry.

"Well sweetie this conversation may be a little awkward, but we always used to avoid awkward conversations and look where that got us" Quinn could feel her face starting to burn.

"I was doing laundry the other day and I noticed that there was a stain on your sheets and I think we need to have a conversation about how it got there."

Quinn had thought meeting Rachel's dads while she was sucking Rachel's dick was awkward. She had thought getting a sex education discussion and berry flavoured lube from Rachel's dads was more awkward. She thought having Puck peek under the sheet while she pushed out a baby had been awkward. She had thought having Finn jizz in the hot tub was awkward. Nothing in the blonde girl's life compared to having her mother Judy Fabray ask how she got cum on her bed sheets. Judy could see the discomfort her daughter was in.

"Look Quinn, I have no problem with you being sexually active. Heck I'd actually prefer it if you had sex in your own home. You got placed in an incredibly difficult situation because of sex once and you dealt with it like an adult which is incredibly impressive because all the adults in your life dealt with it like children. But I do not want that situation to be repeated. I need to know that you're protecting your body and your heart I'm not going to stand back and watch my baby get hurt again. I stuck my head in the sand once before and it was the worst mistake I have ever made"

Quinn turned and faced her mom, during Judy's monologue the situation had gone from awkward to something else entirely. Judy had finally said what Quinn had been waiting to hear since her parents found out that she was pregnant.

"It's kind of a complicated story mom" Quinn was still terrified how the hell do you explain to your mother that you had a sleepover with your intersexed girlfriend and that she had a wet dream in your bed.

"I have to say I'm a little surprised. Don't take this the wrong way Quinn but I thought you were done with boys" Quinn's jaw dropped open.

"What would make you think that?" Quinn was alarmed

"Sweetie I've seen your internet browser history. I used to blame it on your father but since I kicked the bastard out I realised that you may have been the culprit all along. Actually considering the circus freak he fooling around with I should have twigged that lesbian cheerleaders and cute lesbian brunettes weren't exactly his thing. Not that there is anything wrong with the things you were looking at. It's perfectly normal to have a healthy curiosity about those kinds of things at your age."

Quinn was almost relieved she now had another moment to add to her list of painfully awkward moments. At least she knew her mom wasn't going to freak out about the whole gay thing now.

"So what is the name of the boy that is taking you out tonight?" Quinn swallowed she figured she might as well bite the bullet.

"Rachel"

"Wait your going on a date with a girl when you had some boy in your bed earlier this week. Quinn I'm trying to be open minded but that kind of behaviour will get you into trouble"

"Rachel Berry is the girl who is taking me out. Rachel from glee club" Quinn locked her eyes onto the ground she couldn't look at her mother. Then the name clicked in Judy's mind. She'd seen Rachel perform at regional's when she had gone to see Quinn. She also knew that Quinn had spent a lot of time and effort making Rachel's life miserable. She knew Rachel was Jewish, vegan, had two gay fathers and was also intersexed.

"She seems like a nice girl, she has a lovely voice"

"That's all you've got to say about this?"

"What do you want me to say Quinn? You've been happier this week and now I know the reason why. I know how things used to be in this house and I thought that you and I promised we were going to change that. If Rachel makes you happy then I'm happy."

"But you know right? About Rachel that shes different shes..."

"Yes I know but it doesn't seem to be bothering you and that's what matters. I mean I have some questions but they can wait for now" Quinn felt weird not that long ago this woman stood idle while Quinn's dad threw her out of the house. Now she was calmly informing Quinn that she was happy having her daughter date another girl, another girl who had a penis.

"I take it Rachel is the one responsible for your sheets then?"

"Uh yeah that was her"

"I really hope you two are using protection"

"We are but Rachel can't get me pregnant anyway. We didn't even do anything the other night Rachel just slept over and um.."

"Oh I see... nocturnal emission, it happens. Well I'm happy to hear that you two are being safe. Also you have to invite Rachel over for dinner next week I want to get to know her."

"Sure I'll ask her, you'll like her mom" Judy leant down and placed a kiss on top of her daughter's head.

"I'm sure I will sweetie" Judy was almost out the door when she turned back suddenly remembering something else she had been meaning to ask Quinn.

"Quinn sweetie did you borrow _The Empowered Woman's Guide to Pleasuring a Man_ from my collection" Quinn went red all over again, she wasn't sure she could take much more of this.

"I will take that as a yes then, just bring it back when you're done with it. If you're still curious you should borrow _Squirms, Screams and Squirts _next_._"

Just when Quinn didn't think life could get more embarrassing it always did.

Rachel stood and examined her appearance in her mirror. She had decided that given what she had planned for the evening that sporting a Danny Zuko inspired look was actually quite fitting. She was wearing a tight form fitting white v-neck, a faux leather jacket and a tight pair of jeans which made her ass look amazing. She had her hair up in a ponytail, but not like a Cheerio. The top was in a fifties-esk ponytail itself had some curl to it and was resting on one of Rachel's shoulders.

The brunette was amazed that she wasn't nervous at all about her date. In fact she was the exact opposite she was excited. She liked the way she was dressed it was powerful but she still felt like herself. Rachel felt like she was in control of the situation she was going to go and do some serious woo-ing of Quinn Fabray. Rachel grabbed the keys to her dad's Chevy and headed out of the house.

As Rachel knocked on Quinn's door she could feel her heart speed up. It had been one hell of a week. Rachel was not expecting Judy Fabray to answer the door.

"Rachel, you look lovely. Quinn will be down in a second why don't you come in and wait" Rachel's jaw just about hit the welcome mat.

"Oh Quinn had that exact same expression earlier on tonight. Don't worry I know you're here trying to woo her that's what you kids are calling it these days 'woo-ing' like its a brand new thing you all just thought of" Rachel's jaw was still on the welcome mat she had never in her life been so completely lost for words.

"I must say by the look of the flowers your holding you're off to a good start and now would you please come inside" Rachel shook herself and came to her senses.

"Um thank you Mrs Fabray, I'm sorry for my rudeness. It was stupid of me but it didn't occur to me that you would be here despite the fact that you're Quinn's mom and you live here and everything."

"There is nothing to apologise for and please, call me Judy. Mrs Fabray makes me feel old"

"Ok thanks Judy, do you really think that Quinn will like the flowers. I know its kind of clique but I know I like it when people give me flowers. Well I think I would like it if people gave me flowers...I'm sorry I'm rambling I tend to do that when I'm nervous"

"Actually she tends to do it all the time" Rachel looked up and saw Quinn making her way down the stairs. The sight took Rachel's breath away and for the second time that evening she was speechless. Quinn looked like a Disney princess, she was wearing a pale blue dress on any other girl it would have looked plain but on Quinn it was something special. Quinn made her way over to Rachel and the brunette felt her heart flip-flop.

and gave her a big smile.

"You look really beautiful tonight" Quinn blushed slightly at the compliment and took the flowers from Rachel. It was the first time anyone had ever bought her flowers and she was amazed at how special the gesture made her feel. Quinn was feeling bold so she leant in and gave Rachel a peck on the cheek.

"Why don't I go put these in some water and you two can get going. Oh but Rachel I want Quinn home no later than one do you understand"

"Don't worry Judy I will have her back safe and sound"

"Ok then you two girls have fun tonight."

Rachel and Quinn had been driving along for a couple of minutes when Quinn decided to ask Rachel where they were going.

"Its kind of a surprise. Actually if you look in there's a blindfold in the glove compartment. I'd like you to wear it but its ok if you don't want to."

Quinn opened up the glove box, took out the blind fold and put it on. Clearly Rachel had gone to some effort and Quinn didn't want to spoil the girl's plans.

"Don't worry you wont have to wear it for long we're almost there" The two girls fell into a comfortable silence with each other. Quinn smiled as she felt Rachel rest her hand on her thigh as they drove. After ten or fifteen minutes Quinn could feel Rachel slow the car and park.

"Don't take the blindfold of just yet I have a couple of things I need to set up. Don't panic I will be right back" Quinn felt kind of stupid sitting alone in a car wearing a blind-fold if it were anyone other than Rachel she would have never agreed to it. Quinn felt the car door next to her open.

"Okay if you can undo your seatbelt I will escort you to your table for this evening" Quinn undid her seatbelt she still wasn't sure about the whole being blind-folded thing but Rachel took hold of her was leading her so she felt safe. Quinn was trying to guess where they were. The only thing she knew was that they defiantly weren't in the parking lot of Breadstix, something that made the blonde incredibly happy.

"Ok you can take the blindfold off now" Rachel just about whispered in the blondes ear, Quinn's heart beat faster feeling the other girls hot breath on her ear. Quinn took off the blindfold and opened her eyes. She still had no idea where she was but she was kind of in awe. She was outdoors on a grassy hill, before her there was a picnic blanket set up and the only light was coming from dozens of candles in glass jars and the stars up in the night sky. Quinn looked down the slight slope and realised where Rachel had brought her. It was the old drive-in which had gone out of business years ago the place was old and run down but there was something about the nostalgia of the place and the candles that Rachel had set up that made it kind of magical.

"Rachel...this is amazing how did you even think of this"

"Please Quinn lets sit" Rachel led the blonde girl over to the picnic blanket when they had both sat down Rachel reached behind the picnic basket and pressed play on her ipod dock when began to softly play love songs from the 1950's. Rachel then poured her and Quinn virgin cosmos. Rachel handed Quinn her drink.

"So you really like it? I know a restaurant or something would have been more traditional but I wanted to do something special for you than no one had done before. Also I'm incredibly selfish and wanted you all to myself without having some waiter interrupt to inquire how our meal is going"

"This is honestly the most incredible thing anyone has ever done for me I'm almost embarrassed at how much effort you've put into this"

"Your worth it Quinn, actually your worth so much more than this" Rachel could see Quinn blush and could sense that the blonde was about to object so she leant over and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Also Quinn Fabray tonight is all about you and I will hear no objections I talk about myself far too much and I want to know everything there is to know about you. Starting with when you told you're mother about us and why she was so completely relaxed when I showed up on your doorstep this evening"

Quinn giggled and told Rachel the story she did omit certain details though such as the borrowed sex manual. When Quinn was done telling the story Rachel turned up the volume on her ipod stood up and held out her hand to Quinn.

"Would you like to dance?" Quinn blushed and took Rachel's hand. Quinn couldn't remember when she had last had so much fun, if she had ever had. She pressed herself up against Rachel who took the lead as they danced in slow circles. Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder and breathed her in. She loved the way Rachel smelled she also loved how safe she felt in Rachel's arms. Quinn wasn't sure she had ever felt this close or connected to another human being her whole life. She smiled into the other girls neck. They danced for three or four songs then Rachel broke them apart.

"Do you feel like eating?"

"Actually I am kind of hungry" Rachel lead the two girls back to the blanked and opened up the picnic basket and started pulling out containers.

"I know you're more or less carnivorous so I bought a number of vegan options for you to try and if none of them are satisfactory I am fully prepaid to drive you to get a bacon burger"

"You know I eat more than just bacon Rachel, I just happen to really enjoy it is all"

Quinn was very impressed with the spread laid out before her, if Rachel hadn't mentioned that it was all vegan she wouldn't have noticed. There was a selection of antipasto options such as olives, marinated roasted peppers and the like. There was also falafel with different kinds of dipping sauce, rice paper rolls and cut up fruit (which Quinn had not been able to look at the same).

"So what would you like to try first?" Rachel also had an ulterior motive with her vegan picnic. All the food was finger food so Rachel would have many opportunities to feed Quinn.

"The rice paper rolls looks really good did you make them?"

"Um, no I can't cook to save myself. So I can't actually take credit for them. But I can promise you they taste amazing" Rachel picked up a roll dipped it in the sauce next to it and held it out for Quinn to take a bite. Quinn was impressed Rachel wasn't lying the rice paper roll was delicious actually all the food was delicious. Quinn also found it rather endearing that Rachel didn't know how to cook. When both girls were feeling comfortably full Rachel cleared away the containers and they both laid back on the blanket looking up at the stars. Rachel had also not been lying about getting to know Quinn and was currently quizzing the blonde on her favourite things versus her least favourite things.

"Favourite colour?"

"Baby blue"

"Least favourite colour?"

"Orange"

"Me too...favourite vegetable?"

"Bacon"

"Quinn that's cheating" Rachel propped herself up on her elbow and looked down at the blonde. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw how Quinn's eyes caught the moonlight. Rachel couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Rachel leant down and gave the blonde a kiss then laid back down next to her.

"Have you enjoyed tonight?"

"Yes, I love this. It's perfect. You're perfect. You've romanced me more this week than all the idiot boys I've dated combined"

"Well you deserve it. Also I think it helps that I'm just as dedicated to the idea of romance as you are"

"How about you has it been a good date for you?"

"You have no idea, thank you Quinn" It was Quinn's turn to prop herself up and kiss Rachel. This time the kiss was lasted a little longer and was a little firmer. When they broke apart Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes which were dark with lust. Quinn moved so that she was straddling Rachel then resumed kissing the brunette. Their mouths found a heated rhythm their tongues glided smoothly over each others. Their breath felt hot in the cool night air. Rachel raked her fingers down Quinn's back grabbing her ass and kneading the flesh. In response the blonde ground her pelvis in a circular motion on Rachel's crotch. Quinn could feel the hard bulge in forming in Rachel's pants and it made the blonde smile. Quinn broke the kiss and sat up so that she could grind a little harder on the brunette. Rachel's hands griped the blonde girls hips tightly she loved what Quinn was doing to her.

The blonde girl began to rock back and forth, watching Rachel's changing expression the whole time. The bulge in Rachel's pants was applying just the right amount of pressure on Quinn's sensitive clit. Rachel was getting lost in the sensation she was feeling. She hadn't had any sort of release since she fooled around with Quinn in the library the day before which was now some kind of record for the brunette.

"Mmmm Quinn that feels soo ehrg good" Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her bottom lip.

"I love it when you're hard for me, I love your big cock, you're such a stud" Rachel didn't feel like too much of a stud though she knew if she let Quinn continue the way she was that she was probably going to blow her load in her boxers. In one swift movement Rachel sat up and flipped them over so that Quinn was on her back. Rachel leant down and sucked on the pulse point in the blonde's neck.

"Mmm Quinn no one makes me feel the way you do" Rachel thrust her pelvis into Quinn's centre which caused the blonde to let out a deep moan. Rachel continued to grind into the blonde. The brunet moved one of her hands to the Quinn's breasts and gave one a squeeze. Rachel was very excited to find that Quinn wasn't wearing a bra and that the material of her dress was rather thin. Rachel could feel the hard nipple through the fabric which made Rachel grind harder into Quinn. Both girls where breathing hard, shallow, hot breaths. Quinn was loving Rachel playing with her nipples through her dress so she took her hands and undid the buttons to give the girl unrestricted access. Rachel stopped her fondling, sat up and watched was Quinn was doing. Rachel was convinced she had never been harder in her life. Quinn moved her dress out of the way so the two soft mounds with hardened little rosebud nipples were on full display. Rachel looked into Quinn's heavy lidded eyes and let out a moan. She moved both her hands to play with Quinn's breasts, slightly kneading the soft mounds and pinching her nipples.

"You're so beautiful Quinn" Quinn's hands moved to Rachel's belt and began to undo it. Once she was done with the belt the undid the button and then slowly unzipped Rachel's fly. Quinn slipped her hand inside Rachel's pants and cupped the bulge squeezing it slightly. The blonde could see that Rachel was in desperate need of release. She also knew the two of them could probably get away with having sex again because her cycle was over. But the blonde wasn't sure enough to run the risk of ruining their perfect evening.

"Do you want me to do what I did to you the other day?" Rachel had to admit the orgasm she had in the library had been unparalleled. The brunette had been a little surprised that Quinn had wanted to explore and take advantage of not only Rachel's cock but also her female attributes. The two had only ever had the one conversation about Rachel's female physicality. Quinn was waiting for some kind of response from the diva so she squeezed a little harder on Rachel's confined bulge.

"You did like what I did, didn't you having your cock and pussy played with at the same time."

"It was amazing, it was strange to have two competing sensations at once but it felt pretty great erggghh" Quinn slipped her hand inside Rachel's boxers and gave Rachel's cock another squeeze.

Quinn knew she was going to have to relieve Rachel soon. Quinn removed her hand from the brunette's pants and flipped Rachel onto her back and then began to pull Rachel's jeans down to around her knees. Quinn admired the bulge in Rachel's boxer briefs which were decorated with silhouettes of naked women. Quinn kissed the fabric covered bulge, then rubbed it and then kissed it again sucking the wet patch that was being created by the pre-cum oozing out of Rachel's tip. Quinn kissed her way up to the elastic band of Rachel's underwear and took it in her teeth and then began to remove them. Rachel's cock sprung free and stood in all its glory twitching in anticipation. Quinn sat back up and looked at it, she ran her hand up and down the shaft loosely gripping the member.

"You're so big Rach I can't wait until I can have you inside me again" Rachel was having trouble concentrating on what Quinn was saying, she needed to cum. Her cock was throbbing and becoming more painful than pleasurable. Quinn picked up on Rachel's distress and figured she best take care of the situation. Quinn licked the oozing slit, Rachel's cock jumped in response. The blonde then ran her tongue over the head sucking on it like it was a lollipop, letting go of the head every now and then so it would make a loud popping nose. Quinn licked Rachel's entire shaft tip to base, then went a little lower. She ran her tongue down to where Rachel's cock separated into a set of lips. Quinn dipped her tongue into the glistening folds, the wetness she found there tasted very different to the pre-cum but was kind of intoxicating to the blonde. Quinn could feel Rachel tremble as she explored the previously ignored space dipping her tongue in and out. The blonde was trying her best to replicate the ministrations that Rachel usually performed on her.

Rachel loved the new sensations Quinn was giving her, her pussy was unbelievably sensitive. The feeling was only heightened by the feeling that was being felt in her cock. The cool night breeze was cooling down the pre-cum which was another entirely new sensation for the brunette. Quinn moved her way back up the length of Rachel's cock and slipped two fingers of her free hand into Rachel's pussy and began to slowly pump in and out. Quinn was excited by what she had planned next and hoped that what she had been studying was going to pay off. Quinn began to take in inch after inch of Rachel. She relaxed her throat and moved all the way down Rachel's cock. Quinn felt the thick member slide down her throat. It felt amazing for Quinn she could only imagine what it felt like for Rachel. Once again Rachel was in sensory overload. Quinn began to bob up and down increasing her speed with each repetition until she felt Rachel come undone in her mouth. Quinn slowed down and felt every single rope of cum shoot out of Rachel. Rachel's hot spunk filled the blonde's mouth, Quinn swallowed but excess cum dribbled out the side of her mouth. Quinn released Rachel's cock and felt three smaller ropes hit her in the face. She felt some of the cum drip from her chin and land on one of her hard exposed nipples. Quinn rubbed it in with her fingers in small circular motions. She removed her other fingers from Rachel and brought the glistening digits to her mouth to suck.

Rachel watched Quinn with and exhausted fascination she love seeing Quinn covered in her cum. She loved that Quinn seemed to enjoy it just as much. The two girls made eye contact and started deeply into each other's eyes. Rachel pulled the blonde down and into a deep kiss. She tasted herself on the blonde and kind of enjoyed it. The two girls shifted so they were both on their sides facing one another.

"Your amazing Quinn Fabray"

"You're pretty amazing too Rachel Berry" The two girls just laid still with each other they both re-dressed themselves so they were less exposed and then resumed starting contently at one another. Rachel was the first to speak

"I can't believe you Quinn, I decide tonight is going to be all about you and once again I'm the one who ends up having the orgasm its not fair"

"Well put that on your list of things I like. I like giving you orgasms. I like giving you blow jobs it's fun for me to make you cum"

"I like you doing all those things as well I just don't like feeling as though I'm taking advantage"

"Oh trust me I want you taking advantage"

"Um this might be a delicate question but when do you think I'll be able to erm take full advantage so to speak"

"As soon as tomorrow, now don't you wish you hadn't agreed to have this stupid party then you could have spend the whole day taking advantage of me but now instead you have to entertain the gleeks not that they deserve it"

"I don't know there's nothing to say I can't accomplish both. I think Noah is right I need to start standing up for myself more let them know that they can't keep treating me the way they are. Besides not all the gleeks have been acting that way Brittany and Santana have completely turned around you know I think they might actually be my friends"

"They'd be idiots not to be, I'm an idiot from not being your friend from the second I laid eyes on you"

"I know this sounds lame but this week has been kind of amazing for me I've never had anyone ever sit with me at lunch and then this week I had company every day"

"You're not lame everyone else is" Rachel gave Quinn a small peck on the forehead.

"Thank you for my blow job"

"Ok now you're a little lame, but you're very welcome all the same. Rachel?"

"Quinn?"

"I've been wondering exactly how big is your cock? Like have you ever measured it" Rachel blushed, which Quinn noticed.

"So you have measured it, I don't know why you're so shy about it. I mean I had it in my mouth like twenty minutes ago."

"It's not that its just another awkward story we can add to our collection of awkward stories"

"You're dads didn't like walk in on you or something"

"Worse, Santana did"

"Wait Santana?"

"Yeah it was when you were having dinner with your mom. Santana had been hanging out with Brittany but then Artie called so Santana dropped Brittany at Arties and came over to hang out. Anyway she walked into my room and caught me with the tape measure in one hand and my cock in the other what makes it even worse is that I have been doing more than just holding it at the time"

"I'm beginning to think you have a problem. So did S totally freak out"

"No she thought it was hilarious I made her promise not to tell you because I was so embarrassed but that embarrassment has been eclipsed by finding out that your mother found the remains of my wet dream in your bed."

"Mmmm Rachel Jr. just keeps getting you into these sticky situations"

"Quinn that joke was terrible"

"You didn't answer my question though how big is Rachel Jr.?"

"Please stop calling it Rachel Jr. And to be honest I still don't know I got kind of distracted before I actually measured it and then in walks Santana"

Quinn let out a chuckle at this

"Seriously you couldn't have measured it before you started to play with it?"

"I wanted to make sure I was at full capacity and then well...yeah I started thinking about other things and got distracted"

"What other things"

"Well I was thinking about how much more I enjoy touching myself when I use lube and how I should have gotten it out before I started playing with myself and then I remembered we still haven't tried the flavoured lube which turned into me imagining you licking it off me."

"So basically we have to measure your cock and then bust out the flavoured lube"

"Yes that sounds like a plan"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry the update took longer than expected I was suffering a wicked case of writers block, so I'm sorry if this didn't live up to expectations. I know with the last chapter some people were a little confused at the end. So I just want to repeat Rachel has BOTH male and female parts I know that its a little different from other g!p stories but I've seen other people do it and they tend to be the fics I prefer. Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed and please continue to let me know what you like what you don't like. A so I want to wrap this story up pretty soon if anyone has any promts please send them my way<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: So sorry about the massive delay in updates I just had a whole lot of work to do that had to take precedent. But thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and had the patience to stick with me. **

**I won't make any promises but there should be a new update soon**

**Again please review**

**oh also because I have forgotten this up until now Disclaimer...I don't own Glee...I know this may come as a huge shock to all of you**

* * *

><p>Rachel awoke Saturday morning to the sound of her phone buzzing. Still half asleep she picked it up an answered.<p>

"Hello"

"Berry"

"Santana?"

"Get your ass up out of bed and get dressed"

"Why?"

"We're going shopping, I will bet at your place in fifteen minutes so you best be ready when I gets there, that means fully clothed and not playing with your joystick"

"Will you please forget about that already?"

"I consulted my magic 8 ball and it said hell fucking no, now get your ass ready Berry"

Santana ended the call. Rachel rubbed away the sleep from her eyes and looked at the clock next to her bed. It wasn't as early as she had thought. Actually it was nearly ten o'clock which was possibly the longest Rachel had ever allowed herself to sleep in for as long as she could remember. Rachel had gotten home from her date with Quinn a little after one, gone upstairs showered and then fallen asleep before her head hit her pillow. She had been spent and was full of warm fuzzy feelings.

Rachel smiled remembering the night before. Then her phone buzzed again this time with a text from Santana saying that she was leaving her house now and that Rachel better be ready when she got there. Rachel then became aware of the tent she was making under her sheets. She groaned as she realised that she wouldn't have time to take care of it her preferred way before Santana would be bursting into her room. Rachel opted for her old tried and true method of the cold shower, it was far from pleasant but it was effective. Rachel was no sooner pulling up the zipper on her jeans when she heard the honking of Santana's SUV in the driveway.

Rachel headed downstairs as quickly as she could making sure to grab the things she would need on her way out. She opened the passenger side door to the SUV and no sooner shut the door when Santana peeled out of the driveway and floored it. Rachel was mildly concerned for her safety, Santana drove the same way she did everything, angry.

"Um Santana, if I may where are we going and why? Also could you maybe slow down to the speed limit"

"Berry, we are going to the mall. The reason we are going to the mall is to get party supplies because unless you have forgotten you are throwing Rachel Berry's Train Wreck Extravaganza part two tonight and I'm going the speed limit so calm yo tits"

"Wait you guys were calling my last party a train wreck?"

"Only behind your back and that's what it got called before it actually happened. As it turned out it wasn't such a bad party either, well except for Trouty-mouth-raping Britt. But with my help this party is guaranteed to eclipse that night and be epic amounts of awesome, seriously the gleeks won't know what hit them."

"Thanks Santana this is really ni...cool of you"

"Yeah well I haves myself an ulterior motive so don't be getting all faltered and shit"

"Can it really be an ulterior motive if I know you have an ulterior motive? Also what is it?"

"I'm going to win Britt back, you were right the other day when you said she doesn't deserve to be anyone's secret. But for this to happen I needz for your party to not be lame which if you are left to your own devices could happen"

"You're not going to like do anything bad to Artie are you, because as much as I want to see both you and Brittany together I don't want to be a part of anything that .."

"Again calm yo tits Berry, I'm not going to do anything to Stubbs McCripple Pants. He's done a good enough job of fucking things up on his own. I'm just going to let Britt know that I'm serious this time."

Rachel's eyes were wet she felt like she was in the some epic romance movie where in five minutes from now Santana would be doing some great slow mo run to some pop song and shouting out her love for Brittany for the whole world to hear. Rachel let out a sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Santana.

"Get rid of that look on your face Berry, this isn't going to be some big cheesy I sing a song and the world is sunshine and lollipops...aslo I might have an ulterior motive for taking you on this expedition but I also have motive motives as well"

"Such as"

"Finding you something awesome to wear, although you have been dressing like a normal person lately so that probably won't be as bigger challenge"

Rachel felt her pocket vibrate she pulled out her phone and saw she had a text from Quinn asking if she wanted to come over to hang out before her party. Rachel's heart sunk, she did want to go and spend time with Quinn but on the other hand she wanted to help out Santana. The Latina girl had proven herself to be a true friend and Rachel knew she was in dept to the girl. She also wanted to see Brittany and Santana get together finally.

"What's wrong Berry you look like someone told you that Barbra pulled a Julie Andrews and can't sing anymore"

A look of pure panic flashed across the brunettes face,

"Santana don't ever say things like that, I got a text from Quinn"

"And this is a bad thing how, you didn't like mailman all over her on your date did you"

"No its nothing like that its just that she wants me to go hang out with her but I'm with you"

Santana's face changed slightly, Rachel could tell that she was trying to play it cool. That if Rachel decided to go hang out with Quinn the Latina couldn't care less that she was being ditched again.

"But I think it's more important that I go to the mall with you and get ready for the party...I mean you know more about these things than I do"

"That's for sure, look I don't think we'll take that long why don't you text Q and tell her you'll be free sometime after two."

"That sounds like a good compromise"

Upon receiving a very detailed and apologetic reply text from Rachel, Quinn flopped back down on her bed. Once again her girlfriend's time was being monopolised by Santana. Quinn knew that she was being stupid by getting jealous but she couldn't help it. She knew Rachel had some very good reasons for actually needing to go to the mall and that Santana was just being nice. Quinn felt weird thinking about Santana and the word nice it just didn't seem right. Then again Quinn knew she was being stupid once again. Santana was nice deep down, hidden beneath layers upon layers of sarcasm and insults. Quinn just couldn't wait to see Rachel again, she'd woken up still on a high from the night before and now found herself with very little to do before Rachel came over later in the afternoon.

Quinn lay on her bed and let her mind wander, she wanted Rachel badly. Before Rachel's text she had been envisioning the two of them spending the whole day together. She felt a tightness between her legs thinking about the things she wanted the brunette to do to her. Quinn relaxed her body and let one of her hands travel down slipping underneath the pair of boyshort underwear she was wearing. She began to stroke herself slowly, feeling the glorious slick wetness that she was releasing. With her free hand she fondled her breasts pinching her nipples. Quinn bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from moaning aloud. She pictured Rachel naked standing before her, stroking her hard cock in a teasing manner. She envisioned Rachel then grabbing her legs and wrapping them around her waist before using her cock to separate Quinn's soft pink folds. Rachel would run the tip of her cock up and down Quinn's slit making sure to hit her clit with every repetition. Quinn rubbed herself a little harder and her breathing became shallower. Rachel then lined her hard cock up with Quinn's tight little entrance. Just as Rachel was about to push herself inside, Quinn's bedroom door flew open and in walked two blondes.

"Quinnie, Brittany is...oh your busy"

Quinn's eyes flew open and she rolled herself off her bed to hide from the sight of the two blondes who were standing in the doorway. Judy quickly made her exit but chuckling softly to herself. Brittany, being Brittany stayed she wasn't really all that concerned about finding Quinn nearly naked with her hand down her pants. Actually the tall blonde had bigger things on her mind so she barely registered that Quinn was in a world of shame.

"Hey Quinn"

"Brittany, what are you doing here" Quinn was still very much hidden from view, dying slowly of embarrassment.

"I kind of need to talk to you about something, but you should probably but some clothes on first"

Once Quinn was dressed and her heart rate had returned to normal she sat down on her bed and realised that Brittany was not her usual perky self.

"B what's the matter?"

"I broke up with Artie"

"What why?"

"A whole bunch of reasons I guess"

"Are you okay sweetie"

"Yeah I'm just sad, I'm a sad panda...I wanted to talk to Santana but she's busy today so I won't see her until tonight. So I came over to see you instead I hope thats okay"

"Of course it is Britt, I mean I would have preferred it if you'd text me first so I could have been you know clothed when you got here. So what exactly happened with Artie"

"Well you know the whole Rachel thing that happened, he's been kind of a jerk about it all week making jokes and stuff about it...anyway Wednesday night I was hanging out with S and he called and said he wanted me to come over. So I felt super bad about bailing on S but she was all nice about it because she's trying really hard to be a better person. Anyways I get to Artie's and it turns out he broke is X-box controller and was bored and that was the only reason he wanted to hang out"

Quinn was quietly filling with rage, she'd joked about pushing Artie down some stairs to make Santana feel better but now she was giving it some serious consideration. Brittany could see that Quinn was getting angry but knew that it wasn't directed at her so she continued her story.

"But then he wanted have sex and I told him I couldn't because you know lady times, and he was all that's cool you can just blow me instead."

"That prick I'm going to let the air out of his tires and leave him in the middle of traffic...wait that was Wednesday why did you wait until Friday to dump his ass"

"He's not a bad person he just needs to grow up a bit before he can be in a relationship. I waited a couple of days so I knew this time I was for sure done with him. Last time I dumped him straight away but then I took him back this time I needed to know that I'm not going to change my mind again"

"How did he take it?"

"Pretty bad, he called me a slut and accused me of cheating on him again with Santana"

"That bastard...but um have you and S been fooling around?"

"No, not this time...but I'd be lying if I said she wasn't part of the reason I broke up with him"

"So your going to get back together with her?"

"I don't know I mean she's made such a big effort to change lately I'm so proud of her"

"And by big effort you would be referring to what exactly?"

"Well she went all Lima Heights on Lauren for what she did, which was kind of sexy. Then she broke the slushie machine so no one could get to Rachel that way. She's also been nicer to people and has more or less stopped making fun of them even Artie."

Quinn was gobsmacked, she had no idea that it was Santana who broke the slushie machine and saved Rachel from what would have been a rainbow corn syruped nightmare of a week. Also Brittany was right about Santana being nicer, Quinn hadn't exactly been paying a whole lot of attention to anything or anyone that wasn't Rachel so it was hardly a surprise that she hadn't noticed. Quinn was mad at herself for not realising what had been going on, she was also annoyed that she had lacked to forethought to have done what Santana did.

"I can't believe she did that, does Rachel know?"

"I'm not sure, maybe you know what S is like she can't ever let people know that she's actually a good person, which is why everyone assumes the worst in her"

"Yeah I know, so your still going to Rachel's party tonight?"

"Yeah I'm sad but I figure I can just dance my sads away, it'll be fun"

"Is Artie still going?"

"I don't know, but Lauren is going so who knows"

"Gah I can't stand her, I don't know what her problem with Rachel is, its not like she ever did anything to her"

"Two weeks ago people would have said the same thing about you Q"

Quinn's face blushed in embarrassment and shame, damn Brittany and her perceptiveness.

"Yeah your right, but my bullying tactics were born out of repressed love for Rachel so its different"

"Wait you love her?" Brittany squeed with excitement, she was still feeling pretty sad herself but that couldn't stop her from feeling happy for her friend. Quinn hadn't realised what she had said until after the words had left her mouth.

"Well maybe, yeah I think I do...I haven't told her yet so you can't say anything okay B?" Brittany just bounced up and down on the bed nodding in agreement.

Rachel was in her dads Chevy and on her way over to Quinn's house. She had, had a very productive shopping trip with Santana. She had gotten all the supplies that she would need for the party, helped Santana pick out another ridiculously tight and short dress to add to her collection and had gotten herself a new Santana approved outfit. She had also text Puck to make sure that he was holding up his end of the bargain. He reassured her that he had gotten hold of a shitload of booze. Rachel had also texted the other gleeks to find out who would be in attendance and who was going to be the designated driver. She had gotten replies from everyone that they would be there including Artie and Lauren and Sam was going to be the designated driver.

It was now nearly two pm and Rachel was calculating how much Quinn time she had ahead of her before she would have to go home and get everything ready. The party was going to start around eightish Puck and Santana would both be coming over around seven though, so by Rachel's own estimation she would have to be home no later than six which gave her nearly four full hours of undiluted Quinn time.

Rachel pulled into the driveway and was once again met at the door by Judy Fabray. This time however Rachel was slightly less intimidated, only slightly though. She wasn't scared that Judy was going to chase her from Lima with a mob armed with torches and pitchforks, but she was embarrassed because of the whole wet dream debacle.

"Hello Rachel, its good to see you again I take it the date went well."

"Yes it did, um is Quinn around?" Rachel wasn't really sure about how to go about having an actual conversation with Judy and was keen to find Quinn as soon as possible.

"She's upstairs in her room, she's avoiding me"

"Oh did something happen"

"Nothing serious my dear she's just a little embarrassed is all. Brittany came over earlier today and we both walked in on her teasing the kitty so to speak"

"But that's nothing to be embarrassed about I didn't even know you had a cat I thought that Quinn was aler...oh that's not what you were oh um eh"

"Actually she hasn't been downstairs all day I'm sure she's absolutely starving could you be a dear and take her up something to eat...I want her going to this party of yours with something lining her stomach if she's going to be drinking"

Rachel was once again rendered speechless, so she just nodded and followed Judy into the kitchen to get her girlfriend a snack. Rachel just could not believe the woman before her was the same woman who threw her own daughter out.

"Actually Rachel this gives us a little time to chat." Rachel swallowed hard and contemplated making a run for it.

"There's no reason to look so scared dear, I'm not out to get you I'm on your side. Well actually I'm on Quinn's side which happens to be your side" Rachel kind of half nodded in response, she still couldn't think of anything to say.

"Now I don't know the full details Rachel but I know enough to know that you're a little different to other girls. Quinn has already told me that you two are playing it safe which I'm happy to hear, she also said that you can't get her pregnant I just want to ask you myself if this is true?"

"It's true" Rachel managed to squeak out an answer, she now knew how Quinn must have felt during the safe sex talk the two had with Rachel's dads.

"Look Rachel I just you to know, that you are completely welcome in this house and that I want you to feel comfortable here. I also want you to know that its okay to come to me if you have any questions or concerns I know it might feel awkward but I'm trying to be more open with Quinn and if you're going to be a part of her life I want to be that way with you as well. Quinn was never the happiest of children and she's been through a lot much of which was my own fault, but she's changed since she's started spending time with you and you have no idea how happy that makes me"

Rachel nodded as she took in what Judy was saying to her.

"Thanks, Judy your understanding means a lot. Not all parents would be so accepting"

"Don't think anything of it. Now here take this tray up to Madame upstairs" Rachel took the tray from Judy, it had a plate of sandwiches, some chips and a side of cut up fruit which made Rachel smirk. Rachel began to make her way to Quinn's room.

"Oh Rachel sweetie, I'm not trying to be the cool mom instead of the regular mom but could you please write down the brand and size of condoms you two are using so I can add them to the shopping list" It was a miracle that Rachel didn't drop the tray.

When Rachel reached Quinn's room she knocked lightly on the door while trying to balance the tray.

"Go away"

"Quinn"

"Rachel"

"Can you please open your door for me, my hands are full and I don't want to spill anything"

Quinn's bedroom door flew open and the blonde stood before unable to hide her excitement at seeing her girlfriend.

"Hey come in, what's all this?" Rachel entered the room and made her way over to the bed.

"Your mom sent me up with it, she told me about earlier." Rachel smirked at Quinn who blushed.

"Why does stuff like this keep happening to us"

"I have no idea, but these sandwiches look awesome do you mind if I have one. There aren't a whole lot of vegan options at the mall and I haven't eaten all day"

"Go ahead we can have an indoor picnic" Quinn went and sat on the bed facing the tiny brunette.

"Picnics are kind of becoming our thing aren't they?"

"I for one have no problem with that, picnics are awesome." The two girls ate in silence for a few minutes. Quinn was finishing off her sandwich when she asked

"So how was shopping with Santana?"

"It was good actually I got everything for the party including a new outfit which I think you'll like" Quinn did her famous eye-brow raise and smirked

"Your mom said that Brittany came over before"

"Yeah she was kind of upset and wanted someone to talk to"

"Oh what happened Santana didn't say anything when I was with her"

"She doesn't know yet, but Britt broke up with Artie"

"Oh my god, why"

"Mostly because he's a dick who called her a slut"

"I do not understand that boy at all. I mean he manages to get one of the most amazing girls in the school to agree to date him and then he goes and does something as stupid as that"

"Well there were other reasons but thinking about it just makes me mad"

"So wait Santana doesn't know about this yet?"

"No Britt wanted to tell her today but S was shopping with you, she'll probably tell her tonight..do you know if Artie is still coming?"

"Yeah I texted everyone earlier they all said that they were coming including Artie"

"That boy has no survival skills, I'm not even going to try and stop Santana if she decides to go all Lima Heights on him"

"I don't think that will happen actually"

"I'm sorry have you met Santana, she's in our grade, Latina, has an undying love of Brittany and Breadstix and also happens to be a total crazy bitch"

"Those things might be true but Santana is on her own mission tonight to win Brittany back that doesn't involve and re-crippling of cripples"

"Well there you go" The two girls stared into each others eyes. Without saying a word Quinn moved the lunch tray out of the way and then made her way over to Rachel who was looking at her with hungry eyes.

"Hey"

"Hey" Rachel took Quinn's face in her hands and began a long slow kiss. The two were both standing on their knees pressed up against each other. Rachel took the lead and rolled them both over so Quinn was lying on her back with Rachel on top. The two continued to kiss slowly and deeply. Quinn felt her core ache as Rachel let her hands travel all over the blonde's body. Rachel broke the kiss and began sucking on Quinn's pulse point. Meanwhile Rachel's hands travelled under Quinn's dress sliding up her smooth legs. Rachel hooked her thumbs under the elastic of Quinn's underwear and pulled them down. The brunette then moved herself down so that her face was level with Quinn's pink centre. Rachel took in the sight before her perfect pink folds that were coated with a shinny slick wetness that made Rachel's cock ache. Rachel moved her face closer to Quinn's wet pussy. The blonde could feel the diva's hot breath on her swollen clit and it sent shivers through her body. Rachel took her first long slow lick and just about came undone, she loved the way Quinn tasted. Rachel continued the painfully slow licks as the blonde squirmed beneath her. Quinn wrapped her legs around Rachel's head and squeezed her thighs together as Rachel began to pick up her pace. Rachel began to suck on Quinn's clit making the blonde moan, the brunette then entered two fingers into Quinn's tight entrance.

Rachel moved her fingers in and out of the blonde slowly curling them as she made her ministrations. Quinn's hips bucked and she bit down hard on her bottom lip to try and quiet her moans. Rachel was now swirling her tongue around her clit, whilst still sucking and moving her fingers in and out. Quinn came undone, she felt a wave of pleasure wash over her body. Rachel was hit in the face with a jet of wetness, which caused Rachel to lose control herself and she blew her load in her boxerbriefs.

Rachel loved the way Quinn's body would tense right before climax and then the way it relaxed. The brunette crawled up so that she could face the blonde. Quinn always looked completely angelic after she came, he eyes sparkled and always looked greener. Quinn looked at Rachel through half-lidded eyes, she stroked to brunettes face with one of her hands. Quinn liked the way the clear ejaculate was running down the brunette's face.

"That was amazing"

"You're telling me, it's so sexy when you squirt baby" Rachel leant in and kissed the blonde. Quinn was a little taken back at being able to taste herself, but she also kind of enjoyed it. The blonde snaked her hand down into Rachel's pants and was surprised to find sticky wetness.

"Oh um sorry about that, when you squirted it kinds of sent me over the edge" Rachel looked sheepishly at Quinn. Quinn just smiled and kept massaging Rachel's package which didn't require much encouragement to start to harden again. Rachel moaned and lay on her back to make it easier for Quinn to move her hand. Rachel undid her jeans and Quinn stopped what she was doing long enough to pull them off of Rachel. Quinn stood on her knees once again and took off the dress she was wearing. Rachel sat up and hurriedly removed her own shirt and bra so that she was left in nothing but her boxerbriefs. Quinn loved the way Rachel looked naked, her perky breasts, her flat stomach, her amazing legs. She also loved the way Rachel's member looked when it was straining against the confines of Rachel's underwear.

Rachel pulled Quinn down into another kiss, this time the blonde could feel the dampness of Rachel's underwear, it only turned her on more knowing that she was the reason for it. Quinn hooked her thumbs under the elastic waist band and pulled the underwear down releasing Rachel's hardened cock. Quinn loved how it felt pressed between the two. Quinn moved herself so that she was straddling Rachel, from her new position she reached over to her nightstand and took out her little condom case. Quinn took open the wrapper with her teeth then put the slippery piece of latex on Rachel, who was enjoying the show. At this point as far as Rachel was concerned things had already gotten so wet and messy between the two there was really little use for the condom but she was enjoying what Quinn was doing too much to comment. Quinn slid herself up and down against Rachel's member which made the two girls moan. The blonde finally positioned Rachel's tip at her entrance and began to slide herself down the thick member. Quinn moved slowly not wanting to hurt herself, but her body seemed to be more aware of what was going to happen. Before she knew it Quinn had Rachel's full length inside of her, her internal muscles contracted around the thick member.

Quinn slowly began to move up and down, the position was unfamiliar to her but she liked it. Quinn slowly began to pick up her pace, Rachel took a firm hold of Quinn's his, she was in heaven. Rachel loved the way that Quinn's breasts bounced as she rode her. The brunette began to roll her hips in rhythm with Quinn. The new motion meant that that once again Rachel had found Quinn's g-spot and was now stroking i it with every thrust. Quinn was now slamming down onto Rachel with abandon and Rachel's knuckles had gone white she was gripping the blonde so hard. The two girls came undone at the same time, with Quinn shooting another jet of ejaculate onto Rachel.

The two girls lay in each other's arms completely spent, they rested in their kissing each other softly every now and again. It was a perfect uninterrupted moment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's note: okay so this is part1 of the party, part 2 will be up soon so don't worry. Thanks once again for all the reviews and keep them coming.**

* * *

><p>Rachel was surprised to find that she was actually excited for her party despite the rather peculiar week she had, had. Her afternoon with Quinn had been all kinds of amazing however it had been a little awkward for her leaving the Fabray house. Judy had given her a sly look that made Rachel think that she had heard the going-ons up in Quinn's bedroom. But now Rachel was home showered and dressed on her way to the door to let Puck in. She opened the door to find the mowhawked boy with his arms laden with boxes of booze. Rachel took the middle box from him so that she could see his face.<p>

"Hey my Jewish princes, you want all this down in the basement like the last time?"

"Yes that would be best, I've taken the liberty of getting my dads's coolers out of the garage and filling them with ice"

"Sweet, there aint nothing worse than warm wine co- er beer, there aint nothing worse than warm beer"

Rachel began to lead the boy down into the basement. Rachel was always a little surprised by Puck. On one hand he was a bully who would lock kids in porta-potties and used to throw slushies at her without hesitation. But since joining glee club Rachel had seen a different side of Noah Puckerman, of all the boys he was probably the most dedicated to the team, he didn't make fun of people's differences. Yes he might beat people up occasionally without reason but still he had a strange moral code that Rachel admired.

"So Noah I can't help but notice that this box is very heavy and the two your carrying look even heavier. What on earth is in them"

"Well my Jewish Princess the Puckasaures has delivered in these boxes we have Jack Daniels, Jim Beam, Patrone, Southern Comfort, Captain Morgan's, like 2 bottles of vodka and your favourite wine coolers, I also have beer out in my truck I'm going to have to do a second run to go get it"

"I probably don't want to know the answer to this just in case we get busted and I have to testify against you in court because I don't want to perjure myself...But how did you get a hold of all of this, also don't you think that its slightly excessive for the small amount of people that are going to be in attendance I don't want to give the whole club alcohol poisoning"

"Woah slow down, look don't worry it's all part of my master plan. I can't slash wont tell you how I got my hands on this that you do not need to know. But don't worry it wasn't illegal or anything."

"Noah we're minors, so us drinking is illegal"

"I mean more illegal. Anyways your dads are like always going out of town right, so I figure whatever we don't get through tonight we can save for the next party we throw here."

"What makes you think that there will be a next party?"

"I spoke to Satan and between her and I this party is going to be legendary. So legendary that you will have to throw another party so we can all sit around and reminisce about awesome it was"

"That logic is flawed"

"Ok let me put this in Rachel Berry-speak, you want glee club to win, but the only way we can do that is if we start acting more like a team. You're our strongest singer but you also tend to annoy the most people, so if you keep having kick ass parties the rest of the team will like you and start supporting you more and then we win at nationals"

"Ok that logic makes sense. When you spoke to Santana did she say what time she would be here because she's later than she told me"

"Calm yo tits Berry I was like a whole 5 minuets late geez" Santana who had let herself into Rachel's house was standing at the top of the stairs that lead down to the basement. She was wearing a very tight and incredibly short red and black dress. The dress was accompanied by the tallest pair of black fuck me boots Rachel had ever seen. Actually the tiny diva wasn't sure how Santana was able to walk in them they were that high.

"Santana you scared me, you look nice this evening"

"Thanks Berry, you look pretty hot yourself whoever picked out your outfit has awesome taste" Rachel was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that did amazing things for her legs and ass. Her top was rather simple in design but like the jeans hugged Rachel in all the right places. Rachel was also accessorising with a long metal necklace that a key pendant that which almost reached her bellybutton. The necklace did a good job of drawing attention to the ample amount of cleavage that she had on display. Truth be told Rachel really liked her outfit somehow Santana had managed to find the happy medium that Rachel feel incredibly confident without looking too butch or too sister-wives.

Rachel left Puck to his own devices sorting out the drinks and walked up stairs to go talk to Santana.

"Santana why don't you come into the kitchen and help me get the food ready" Rachel didn't wait for comment instead she dragged the Latina girl by her arm into the Berry kitchen.

"What the fuck hobbit, stop man handling me, police brutality bitch"

"Sorry Santana I'm just excited, have you talked to Brittany today"

"Um I texted her this morning saying that I couldn't hang out today, actually now that you mention it she has been kinda quiet. Why Berry? What do you know that I don't?"

"Ok well I don't know if you should hear this from me but seeing as I have now brought it up I guess I have to tell you anyway it would be rude not to. But you have to promise not to get mad because you finding out this way was probably not what Brittany had intended it just kind of happened so you can't get mad at Quinn about it okay"

"Berry what the fuck are you on about?"

"Ok Brittany went over to see Quinn today while we were at the mall and told Quinn that she broke up with Artie" Santana's reaction was different to what Rachel was expecting. She had been expecting the Latina girl to whoop with joy and possibly break out into a happy dance or something. Instead the Latina girls face fell.

"Is she okay, I mean is she really upset about this, I need to call her" Rachel could tell that Santana wasn't really talking to her, rather she was talking at her.

"Look Santana, Brittany's fine she's still coming tonight, so its all kind of perfect for you to win her back"

"No its not Berry, its not cool for me to pounce on her the second she breaks up with her boyfriend. I mean what's that going to look like"

Rachel thought for a moment and realised that the other girl was probably right.

"Still she's a single woman now, so even if it doesn't happen tonight your still in the clear to make her yours"

Rachel went about getting the food ready for the party, while Santana sat off to the side processing the new information. On one hand Berry was right now Santana had a clear shot at Brittany, on the other hand Santana also knew that if she messed this up it would probably be her last shot.

Santana managed to regain her composure as the guests started to arrive. First Sam, Mercedes, Mike and Tina arrived, followed by Finn, Kurt, Blaine, Lauren and Artie. Santana didn't pay the boy the slightest bit of attention she was starting to worry that maybe Britt had changed her mind when the blonde dancer walked in along with Quinn. Santana wasted no time in dragging Brittany upstairs to talk to her and make sure she was okay.

Meanwhile the party had gotten off to a much better start than Rachel's previous attempt. Rachel had begrudgingly allowed Puck to be in charge of the music selection for the night in return for supplying the booze. The glee clubers all bar Sam all had drinks and where all entering the warm fuzzy pre-tipsy stage of drinking. Rachel ever so slyly took two wine coolers from the ice and made her way over to Quinn who was standing on the fringe of everything. Quinn was dressed a little differently to her normal attire her dress was a little tighter, shorter and she was showing off a little more cleavage than usual. The overall effect made Rachel's jeans fee a little tighter.

"Hey girlfriend," Quinn blushed slightly and took the wine cooler that Rachel was offering to her.

"Thanks, you look" Quinn did a quick look to make sure no one was paying them any attention. "really hot tonight"

"Same goes for you, I like this look on you. Not that I have any problem with your usual look, actually I am very fond of your usual attire"

"Rachel you're rambling,"

"Sorry I'm a little nervous"

"Don't be everyone is having a great time" Quinn was right off to the side Blaine was leading the glee club minus Sam and Mercedes  
>(who where off to the side having a very intimate looking conversation) through some kind of drinking game that involved cards and lots of laughter. Rachel smiled at the sight, realising that she could talk to Quinn freely.<p>

"I told Santana about Brittany and Artie, you don't think she'll be mad do you"

"No that wouldn't be like Britt, actually you probably did her a favour, she was in a much happier mood on the way over here so who knows what's going on there. How did S take it"

"Different to how I'd have expected her to, she was really quiet"

"S only gets loud angry about things that don't matter when it's Brittany she gets all quiet and scared"

Before Rachel could respond she felt a set of arms grab her from behind and pull her into a tight hug that lifted her off the ground.

"Awesome party Rach, thanks for inviting me"

"Brittany, thank you and your welcome but you know it hasn't really started yet"

"It hasn't? But there's music and everyone is here"

"She meant you two were upstairs" Quinn interjected, the blonde studied her two best friends Brittany looked even happier than when Quinn had last seen her. Santana was harder to read her expression was one that Quinn hadn't seen on the girl before and the blonde didn't quite know what to make of it.

"C'mon B lets go dance" Santana grabbed Brittany's hand held it in the air and lead the girl to the floor near the stage to dance and dance they did. Brittany usually danced like no one was watching her, Santana tended to be more reserved however the Latina girl was cutting loose, she simply had no fucks to give about what anyone thought of her tonight. The energy coming off the two girls was infectious and soon Mike abandoned the game he was playing and took Tina to the dance floor. They were soon joined by Mercedes and Sam, then Kurt and Blaine. Rachel moved closer to Quinn and whispered in her ear,

"Would you like to dance with me?" Quinn raised her eyebrow in a way that made Rachel's cock twitch then took the brunette by the hand and dragged her into the middle of the make-shift dance floor.

Quinn and Rachel might have thought they were being discrete but a few of the more observant gleeks had noticed that something was slightly different with the two. Puck had noticed it earlier on in the week, he had thought it odd that Rachel had spent nearly ever lunch hour sitting with one or more of the Cheerios. Also Rachel and Quinn had been sitting next to each other in glee, Rachel hadn't made a single selfish demand and had been uncharacteristically quiet all week. Then there was Quinn, Puck hadn't had much to do with her after Beth, it was too hard for him but he had noticed a change in her. He also noticed the way she was looking at Rachel while they danced. It was the same way she had looked at him not too long ago. Then it all clicked into place, the Jew and baby momma were getting it on. Puck smirked to himself realising that he had solved the mystery of the condom wrapper only Rachel would actually want to have sex in the choir room, actually Kurt would probably be into it as well. He was proud of Rachel, he had mad respect for the girl which is why he hated watching her let people walk all over her. He would also always carry a bit of a torch for Quinn the two had been completely wrong for each other but they had a child together and there was no escaping that kind of bond.

Mercedes and Tina had also noticed that something was different only they hadn't realised what. They had come to the party expecting drama central because of the Brittany/Artie slit along with the apparent Puck/Zizses separation, but none of the parties seemed to be paying much attention to one another. Artie, Lauren and Finn being the non-dancers of the group had themselves in a corner and were drinking as much as they possibly could.

The party continued and many drinks were consumed and many drinking games played. The vibe was energetic and fun, no one was in a mood to start anything that would kill it. Rachel had been mildly annoyed to find that Puck and Santana had hidden her microphones and karaoke machine. With the exception of Blaine the other gleeks didn't really mind its absence. The point came where everyone had reached the relaxed state of drunkenness that was perfect for some of the clique but tried and true party games. The gleeks had all situated themselves in a circle and were playing 'I never'.

"I never found a family members porn stash" Puck said grinning widely, his eyes sparkling with a devilish playfulness. He laughed as both Kurt and Finn drank while looking awkward and uncomfortable.

"I never wore clothes designed for the opposite gender" Santana wanted some actual confirmation about Kurt's wardrobe which she received. Only Quinn noticed that Rachel drank as well. The brunette gave the blonde a little wink, Quinn raised her hand to her mouth to hide her smile. Brittany who was sitting close next to Santana was next,

"I never...lost my underwear" Brittany drank, as did Santana, Quinn and Tina which caused a round of applause.

"I never fell in love with a gleek" Said Mike while gazing lovingly at Tina. The rest of the group all groaned as Mike and Tina hooked arms and took a drink. Nearly everyone else drank as well, Rachel felt her heart skip when she saw Quinn take a sip.

"I never dated a hot Asian" Tina was still looking at Mike as she said her 'I never' which again received groans from the rest of the group. Lauren was up next, she gave a bit of a smirk.

"There not even the same persuasion of Asian" Santana loudly whispered into Brittany's ear, the Latina's breath tickled her and she let out a giggle.

"I never got a hard-on at school" Quinn stared daggers at the girl, as did Santana and Brittany. Rachel on the other hand just rolled and took an exaggerated sip along with every other guy in the room. Puck shot the tiny diva a smile. Artie was up next he had, had quite a bit to drink trying to keep up with Lauren.

"I never cheated in my relationship" Artie slurred and tried to give Brittany the stink-eye, every gleek rolled their eyes, Quinn, Puck, Brittany, Santana and Lauren all drank. Puck looked pissed when he realised Lauren took a drink. He was going to say something but realised she'd bring up the condom wrapper and Puck didn't want to throw Rachel and Quinn under a bus in case someone else in the room figured things out.

"I never kissed someone of the same sex" Blaine was the most oblivious to all the drama that was bubbling beneath the surface his enthusiasm served to break some of the tension. Kurt drank as Brittany, Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Tina, Sam (which raised a few eyebrows) and Blaine drained his cup in spectacular fashion. Mercedes giggled at the boy,

"I never dated Noah Puckerman...oh wait I totally did that" Mecredes giggled so hard she spilled her drink on herself, Quinn and Santana drank as well.

"I never wore a sweater with a reindeer on it" Rachel rolled her eyes and drank to what Kurt had just said. Sam while being completely sober was enjoying himself and was thankful no one had stolen his 'I never' yet.

"I never got caught masturbating" Sam grinned wide as he took a drink and watched Finn, Blaine, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Quinn and Rachel all take a drink. Quinn's face was a bright shade of red as she spoke,

"I never came too early" Quinn smirked as Finn sheepishly took a drink he looked truly embarrassed when it looked like no one else was going to drink. Then Brittany piped up

"Artie you have to drink" All eyes turned to the boy and he took a drink, he didn't look particularly happy about it.

Rachel was grateful for the temporary distraction it was her turn next, she didn't really like this sort of game, mostly because she usually had nothing 'fun' to say.

"I never hooked up with Jacob Ben Israel" Rachel was very satisfied with herself when she saw Lauren take a drink. She figured guys weren't exactly beating down Lauren's door and if she had in fact cheated on Puck, Jacob was the only friend Lauren seemed to have. Rachel did feel a little bad to see Puck look sad though.

"I never" Finn paused thinking hard "hooked up at school" No one was surprised to see Puck, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina or even Quinn drink however with a couple of exceptions the gleeks were surprised to see that Rachel drank.

"Wait Rachel you understand the rules right" Artie said in his most annoying drunk condescending voice "you're only supposed to drink if you've done what's been said.

"Yes I understand the game perfectly well thank you very much"

"But that would mean you've hooked up with someone"

"Yes Finn, I have hooked up with someone at school, which is why I drank"

"Who?"

"I only have to tell if I was the only one who drank, as I was not I am under no such obligation" Finn looked annoyed, Artie and Lauren looked like they didn't believe Rachel. Quinn put on her best poker face while her two best friends gave each other knowing glances. Things were also becoming a little clearer to other gleeks. Mercedes, Tina and Kurt all exchanged looks. They had talked earlier in the week and come to the conclusion that Puck must have been the culprit for the condom in the choir room but now maybe that wasn't right. All three of them were desperately trying to figure out who Rachel would have hooked up with.

"I never got sick of playing this game" Puck snapped back everyone's attention away from Rachel. "I vote we play truth or dare"

There seemed to be a general agreement that truth or dare would be more fun. Puck picked up an empty wine cooler which would be spun to decide whose turn it was. The mohawked boy spun it and it landed on Artie.

"Truth or Dare wheels?"

"Truth"

"Have you ever had a sex dream about Coach Beiste?"

Artie went bright red

"Just the once" The admission caused a wave of laughter from the other gleeks. Artie spun the bottle which landed on Sam.

"Truth or Dare Trouty-mouth"

"Dare" Sam said with confidence, he confident of two things. Firstly that Artie would probably suck at picking a really embarrassing dare and secondly that everyone was on their way to becoming so trashed that no one would remember it.

Artie thought for a moment

"I dare you to kiss Mercedes" Sam grinned and shifted so that he could kiss Mercedes without being in some awkward position. The blonde boy was doing his best to impress the girl. However in true Sam fashion despite having the most romantic intentions, Mercedes erupted in a fit of giggles mid kiss. Mercedes then grabbed the bottle and spun it. She figured it was her turn considering she had to participate in Sam's dare. The bottle landed on Santana which caused Mercedes to grin wickedly,

"Truth or dare Satan"

Santana rolled her eyes and let out an exaggerated sigh

"Dare of course Weezy"

"I dare you to give a lap dance to whomever the bottle lands on"

"Oh you are so on" Santana grabbed the bottle and spun it hard, eventually the bottle started to slow. Santana was silently praying that the bottle didn't land on Finn or Artie. The bottle slid past the wheel-chaired boy for what had to be the last time, the Latina girl let out a sigh of relief the bottle slowly slid past Blaine, Mercedes, Kurt, Sam. Santana was praying that it would stop before Finn, she was in luck when the bottle came to a full stop right on Rachel. Santana without a moment's hesitation popped up to her feet grabbed Rachel by the hand and lead her over to one of the arm chairs, while Brittany made her way over to the ipod dock to select a more appropriate song. Quinn was trying her best not to explode with rage, while Rachel looked more than a little nervous. She knew that Quinn was not going to be happy about this.

The reactions of the other gleeks were mixed Puck was excited at the prospect of watching one hot girl give another hot girl a lap dance. He couldn't care less that Rachel was packing he knew himself how good it felt to have a girl grind in your lap, knowing that Rachel was going to feel that kind of pleasure only made the situation hotter for him. Finn, Artie and Lauren were all failing to hide sniggering laughter. Brittany was excited to get to see Santana dance. Mercedes was paying closer attention to Quinn, she'd noticed a change in the girls demeanour. Living with Quinn had taught Mercedes how to read the girls moods better than anyone in the glee club, she knew that the girls face might say one thing but her eyes told a different story. The rest of the gleeks weren't really paying attention to anything other than their drinks which Sam had been nice enough to go and refill for them.

Brittany found the song that she thought was perfect for the situation she hit play then skipped over to the side of the room to dim the lights in order to create the right atmosphere. Kurt couldn't be sure but he thought he heard a low growl come out of Quinn. The music started up and Santana began to slowly roll her hips in a seductive manner. The tiny diva was nervous she wasn't exactly drunk but she wasn't exactly sober either. She had also been sporting a Quinn inspired semi nearly the whole night. This was different though she knew that if Santana decided to grind into her there was no way that she would be able to stop herself from getting an erection. With the lights dimmed Rachel couldn't make out anyone but Santana however she could sense that Quinn was pissed.

Santana in her buzz had forgotten what a jealous possessive bitch her best friend could be and was intent on putting on a show although it was mostly for Brittany's benefit rather than Rachel's. Santana moved her way over to the chair and crawled on top of Rachel. Rachel was trying her best not to let herself be turned on by what Santana was doing. However it was proving difficult, Santana currently had her cleavage only inches from Rachel's face, the tiny diva could also smell the other girls perfume. This all combined with the alcohol Rachel was making the girl a little dizzy. Without warning Santana flipped herself over and started to rub herself against the smaller girl. Santana could feel Rachel's hot breath on her neck and noticed how shallow it had become. The Latina girl grabbed the tiny diva's hands and placed them on her own hips. Santana then ground her ass into Rachel's crotch. The Latina girl nearly faulted in her dance when she felt the bulge that had formed there. In her slightly drunken state she had forgotten about Rachel's extra appendage. Santana kept her poker face though and finished her dare. As the song drew to a close Santana stepped up from the chair held her hand out for Rachel and lead the two of them back to the circle. Puck, Brittany and Blaine all whooped and hollered as the two girls rejoined the group.

"That was totally smoken" Puck said with a dumb grin on his face which caused Lauren to look angrier than usual.

"Seriously S that was way hot" Brittany said to her best friend as she sat down beside her. Santana just smirked proudly in response. Quinn was busy eyeing Rachel's crotch to determine whether or not she would actually murder her best friend. Surprisingly Rachel's usually expressive face wasn't giving much away for once. Santana took the bottle and spun it once again this time it landed on Blaine.

"Okay Blaine Warbler, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Blaine said bouncing up and down excitedly Santana thought hard for a moment she liked Blaine and didn't feel like being a bitch to him which meant her usual truths were of little use to her, then again she wanted the game to be interesting..

"How far have you and Hummel gone?" Kurt went bright read, in response Blaine did his usual cool calm collected thine. Well almost it was his drunk version of his cool calm collected thing

"Kurt and I are taking things slow, we're in no hurry, so we've only dry humped" Blaine said in a serious but slurred tone. Santana threw her head back in laughter the other geeks giggled as well at Blaine being all serious. Meanwhile one of Kurt's eyes was twitching a little bit. Blaine spun the bottle not realising that he had nearly caused his boyfriend to have a heart attack.

The game continued for a while longer Quinn barely paid attention as Tina and Mike where dared to swap clothes, Brittany was forced to literally lick the carpet or Finn having to tell the story of how he wet the bed at summer camp. The blonde girl could not tear her eyes of Rachel, she was sure that Santana's dance had turned the girl on. Quinn was paying so little attention that she didn't realise it was her turn until Sam nudged her in the ribs. Puck who was now wearing Rachel's owl sweater pointed the wine cooler that he was drinking at her and asked,

"Truth or dare Q?" Quinn rolled her eyes she was bored with the game and a little drunk as well as a little angry,

"Dare"

"I dare you to spend seven minutes in heaven with whoever the bottle lands on"

"That's the best you can come up with Puckerman" Quinn took the bottle and spun it. She of course wanted it to land on Rachel; actually she wanted it to land on Santana so that she would have an opportunity to strangle the girl. Unfortunately for Quinn it landed on Artie of all people the blonde groaned as she felt herself being dragged and pushed by other drunken gleeks into the small closet in the basement. With Artie and his wheelchair it was a tight fit. The bespectacled boy had thought all his Christmases had come at once,

"So Q I find that this usually works best if you just sit in my lap and let the love flow"

"Errgghh Artie there is no way I am getting into your lap, I'm just waiting out my time so I can go back to that stupid party, besides Brittany is one of my best friends and you guys broke up like less than twenty-four hours ago so ew no, a world of no"

"Meh like she's a slut, she was probably cheating on me again with that whore" Quinn could almost feel her blood boiling with rage.

"Okay listen very closely to be Artie, firstly you do not get to call any of my friends sluts and whores or I swear to god I am going pay Azimio to lock you in a porta-potty and roll you down a hill. Secondly Brittany was not cheating on you, she dumped you because your an immature brat who treated her like crap and made fun of her friends"

"Psshhh please " The boy tried not to let his voice give him away, but even in his drunken state he was a little afraid of the blonde. The two waited out the remainder of their time in silence. As soon as it was up Quinn stormed out of the tiny little closet and took her seat next to Rachel who was a little scared by the angry look that was on Quinn's face. Upon realising how upset her girlfriend was Rachel decided that the gleeks had, played enough truth or dare. The tiny diva stood up raised her drink above her head and declared the game over and demanded that everyone dance. Blaine immediately jumped to his feat and began to bust a drunken move, his enthusiasm was infectious and soon the other gleeks had joined him.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and dragged her up the stairs yelling out that she was going to go find more food for all of them. Once Rachel had Quinn in her room she turned to the blonde,

"Quinn what's wrong"

"Nothing, just stupid Artie being stupid and Santana being eraghh"

"So you are mad about the lap dance, please Quinn you know it didn't mean anything it was just a game"

"Then you didn't get hard" Rachel felt awful but she knew that it was best to address the issue head on.

"I did, but its nothing that you should be jealous of, I mean the first time you saw me hard was because of a gym rope"

"But this was different"

"No its not Quinn, please don't be mad about this you know I'm yours completely. Besides Santana only finished off the job you started, do you have any idea how difficult it is for me not to just tear your clothes off and take you on the floor in front of the whole glee club"

"You are not getting out of this that easily Rachel" Quinn was still annoyed but she wasn't mad, well as mad. She knew Rachel was telling the truth and she knew most of the reason she was upset was due to her own jealousy issue.

"Prove it, prove that your mine" Rachel took a step forward and kissed Quinn hard pressing the blonde girl up against her bedroom door. Rachel took one and cupped Quinn's face as she deepened the kiss. Quinn could feel the bulge in Rachel's pants hardening as Rachel pressed her body into Quinn's. Quinn ground into her girlfriend. Rachel kissed the Quinn even harder, the blonde could feel the desperation in her girlfriend then she was struck with an idea. The blonde broke the kiss, the brunette looked at her quizzically. Quinn reached her hand down and cupped Rachel's bulge eliciting a moan from the other girl. The blonde smiled,

"Close your eyes"

"Quinn I –"

"Shhh just do it ok"

Rachel closed her eyes and let Quinn move her so she was now the one leaning against the door. Rachel could sense that he blonde had gone somewhere else in the room but she trusted her girlfriend so she kept her eyes shut. After a few moments and a few rustling noises she could sense that Quinn had come back over. Rachel felt Quinn's hands on the waist of her pants she smiled as she felt the blonde undo the button and then the zipper. Rachel let out a moan as she felt Quinn's hand massage her rock hard cock through her underwear. The diva was very excited by what the blonde was doing to her, with her eyes closed her sense of touch was heightened. Quinn slipped her hand under the elastic of Rachel's underwear and pulled her member free. Rachel smiled, she was pretty sure she knew what was going to happen next.

"Ouch what the hell is that" The diva let out a cry as a completely as she felt a completely unfamiliar sensation against her member. It was a wet almost scratching feeling along one side of her member. The brunette opened her eyes and saw what the blonde was doing. Quinn was armed with a sharpie and was writing on Rachel's hardened member.

"Quinn you cannot be serious"

"I'm just reminding you who you belong to, now hold still and let me finish" Rachel rolled her eyes and let Quinn ,continue, it didn't exactly hurt but it didn't feel good either. After a few more moments Quinn stood up and said,

"There all done" Rachel moved over in front of the mirror so that she could see what the hell Quinn had written on her. While the reflection had reversed the letters Rachel had no trouble figuring out what it said.

**_Property of Lucy Quinn Fabray_**

"Really Quinn I think this was a touch excessive"

"What can I say I'm the jealous type, now put your dick away and lets go back downstairs or people will be wondering where we got too"


	16. Chapter 16

Back down in the basement no one had really noticed that Quinn and Rachel were taking longer than needed. Instead the gleeks were now entering a stage of drunkenness where inhibitions were long gone and bad decisions were one shot away. Mike and Tina were fervently making out in a corner ignorant to everything that was around them. Including how ridiculous they both looked pawing at each other still dressed in each other's clothes. Meanwhile Puck, Kurt, Mercedes, Finn and Blaine were all playing a game called 'Fuck the Dealer' while Sam watched on amused. Artie and Lauren where passing a bottle of vodka back and forth between them, complaining about anything and everything. Brittany and Santana were nowhere to be seen.

Quinn re-entered the room once again wearing her best poker face and made her way over to join in on the game. The blonde was a little surprised when just as she was about to sit down Mercedes jumped up and grabbed her hand.

"Quinn I need to talk to you"

The blonde was confused but she allowed Mercedes to drag her upstairs and into the Berry's den.

"Mercedes, what is this all about?"

"What is going on with you tonight?" Quinn's heart did a flip-flop and her stomach began to knot. She had a feeling about where the conversation was heading and it made her unbelievably nervous. Still the blonde did her best not to let her expression give her away.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nothing is going on with me"

"Oh don't even try to play all innocent, some...some..something is up with you, you have, you've been acting weird all week." The alcohol had taken effect on Mercedes despite her best effort to act the opposite. "Quinn we're friends right you can tell me things. I know I'm a gossip but I promise you I would never spread anything that I knew you wanted kept quiet"

Quinn sighed she knew Mercedes was telling the truth, but she couldn't tell her the truth about what had actually been going on with her the past week. Not yet anyway and definitely not without talking to Rachel first.

"Look Mercedes, you're right there is something but I'm not ready to tell anyone about it yet. Please respect that."

"Ok, but just so you know you're being kind of obvious, other people are going to start noticing that you have a thing for Santana if you don't start playing it a little cooler"

Quinn could almost hear a record scratch in her head when Mercedes said Santana's name.

"Wait, hold up a minute. You think I have a thing for Santana? Santana, Satan in a Cheerios uniform that Santana?"

"Well Q you're making it kind of obvious I mean you looked like you were going to kill Rachel before when Santana gave her the lap dance." Quinn was incapable of forming words she couldn't believe that Mercedes thought she was harbouring feelings for Santana.

"Look Quinn I know you're freaking out but no one's going to judge you for liking another girl I mean it makes sense when you think about it. We're all friends here we've got your back" With that Mercedes pulled the blonde girl into a tight hug.

"But as your friend I think it's only right to tell you that I think Santana might be with someone else"

"Brittany?"

"No I think she and Rachel might have a thing going"

"Wait what the hell!"

"Well they've been hanging out with each other lately, and well Rachel said she hooked up with someone at school. But don't get upset about it ok, like I said I don't know for sure so you might still have a chance" With that Mercedes made her exit and stumbled her way back to the party, leaving behind her a very confused blonde. Rachel was standing in the door way smirking she'd been on her way back to the basement and heard voices. While she hadn't heard the entire conversation she had heard enough.

"So Quinn how long have you been in love with Santana" Rachel fluttered her eyes as she gently teased Quinn.

"Oh god you heard that, can you believe it I mean she thinks I'm into Santana of all people"

"Oh I don't know Quinn, Mercedes did make a very compelling argument, maybe I should brand you just so you don't forget your place." Quinn rolled her eyes and made her way over to the doorway and gave Rachel a small peck on the lips.

"Seriously Quinn do you have any idea how difficult it was to get it back in my pants, not to mention how long it is going to take to get the ink off"

"Hmmm well to be fair I'm more experienced at getting 'it' out of your pants, also considering that Mercedes thinks that you and Santana are a thing I don't think my reaction was all that out of line" Quinn gently cupped the almost-but-not-quite visible bulge in Rachel's pants which caused the brunette to let out a low moan.

"Oh hells no Q! You will not be releasing that thing from Berry's pants"

Both Quinn and Rachel nearly jumped out of their skins as they realised they weren't alone in the den. There was a couch to the side of the room which had its back facing the two girls.

"Santana! What the hell are you doing in here?" Quinn was startled and when she was startled her natural response was anger

"Me" Brittany's head popped up from behind the couch. The blonde was sporting some serious sex hair. Brittany's new sitting position allowed for Santana to sit up on the opposite end of the couch, she too was also sporting serious sex hair. While the two girls were obscured from view it was quite obvious to both Quinn and Rachel that their two friends were very much naked.

"Also Q and Berry, I'm flattered and shit but I'm with Brittany you will just have to settle for each other"

"Arggh I do not have a thing for you Santana"

"I cannot believe you two are having sex in my den, seriously you two couldn't have waited or found somewhere that was a little less in my house"

"Nope sorry Berry, think of it as payback for the time I saw you doing the hand-jive. Also if anyone in this situation should be annoyed its Britts and I seriously Q you really know how to ruin a moment"

"Come on Rachel we should probably get back to the party and make sure that everything is ok. You two need to get your clothes back on and join us soon or I will send Puck to go look for you."

Back in the basement things were starting to get a little out of hand. Artie wasn't looking so good, Finn was starting to get a little aggressive and Mike and Tina were getting a little too into each other. Sam was considering making his first trip to take some of the more alcohol effected gleeks home. When Rachel and Quinn made their way back into the basement the blonde boy approached the pair.

"Hey I think I might have to take a couple of people home pretty soon" Rachel scanned the room noticing that a few people were a little worse for wear she agreed with the boy.

"You should start with Artie, while the other guys can still help you get him to your car"

Sam went to get Puck to help him as well as inform the gleeks he was doing his first designated driver run. Mike and Tina decided to make a break for it, the two thanked Rachel and headed out to Sam's car to make-out some more. It was around this time that Santana and Brittany discretely re-entered the room looking very pleased with themselves.

Puck and Sam were trying to negotiate with Artie. However the boy was more or less incoherent. He had done his best to match Lauren drink for drink and was now paying the price. His head was lolling around on his shoulders and he had little to no control of his body, well even less control of his body. The two boys decided it would probably be easiest if Puck carried Artie up the stairs while Sam took his chair. Puck was about halfway up the stairs when he felt something wet and warm against his chest. He looked down at the nearly passed-out Artie and yelled out when he realised what was happening to him.

"He's fucking pissing his pants, oh fuck that is fucking gross"

Puck's cries drew the attention of everyone in the room. It took all of Pucks strength not to just drop the boy. Santana's face broke into a satisfied smirk which was matched by Quinn. Rachel was praying that none of Artie's mess got onto the stairs or the carpet. Sam was thankful it hadn't happened in his car. Finn was laughing hysterically and pointing at the boy.

It took nearly twenty-minutes to get Artie into the car. Rachel gave Sam some old towels to protect his seats. As soon as Artie was in Sam's car Puck had sprinted into Rachel's bathroom and jumped in the shower and scrubbed himself furiously. Rachel loned him some of her dad's clothes and put his in the washing machine. However once the fuss was over the boy rejoined the party like nothing had happened.

In an attempt to liven up the mood Blaine had suggested that they return to their game of truth or dare. Although due to the amount of alcohol consumed and the general tiredness that had set in the game had turned into more truth than dare because everyone was too comfortable and tired to get up and do anything. Each person was taking turns to scroll through a list of questions on Blaine's iphone.

"Brittany who do you think would give the best blow-jobs?" Mercedes giggled as she posed the question to the blonde. Brittany furrowed her brow as she gave the question proper consideration.

"Um, Blaine but only if we're talking about boy blow-jobs" Rachel rolled her eyes despite the fact that she had no point of comparison she knew that there was no way that anyone gave a better blow –job than Quinn. As if reading her mind the blonde girl gave the diva a side smile.

"Awww thanks Britt that's really sweet of you" Blaine in his drunken state was genuinely touched by what the blonde girl had said. Kurt on the other hand was bright red and twitching again. Brittany took the phone from Mercedes refocused her attention to the rest of the group and decided on her question,

"Ok Kurt, who was the first boy you saw naked" Kurt went even redder than he already was.

"Um, it was Finn"

"Oh my god man you are such a fucking perve"

"Oh please Finn get over yourself I have, I saw you the other night along with my dad and Carole when we all walked in on you jerking off in front of the tv remember?"

It was Finn's turn to go red. While the rest of the glee club all gagged a little.

"I bet you still got off on it though"

Santana burst out in mocking laughter, Finn was getting on her last nerve,

"Oh please Finmpotent believe me when I say this you do not have a whole lot going on for one to get off on, hell you probably scarred Ladypants over here so bad that he might want to try and get into some lady's pants to get rid of the image"

"Didn't stop you from getting up on it though did it Santana" Finn was like a dog with a bone there was no way he was going to drop the argument.

"Yeah that was thirty seconds that could have been better spent that's for sure"

"Well that would be right you are like the biggest slut in the whole school like you'd be able to feel anything anyway" Finn had crossed a line all of the gleeks were fully expecting Santana to go all Lima Heights any second. Instead Santana just rolled her eyes and laughed again

"See you can't even come up with a good comeback"

"I don't need to Finn you can call me all the names that you want and it won't change the fact that you still lost your V-card to me. I know all the tiny little details of the whole encounter and I do mean tiny and also weirdly crooked. Seriously someone of your freakish height you are totally out of proportion" Santana's last line received muffled laughter from the rest of the gleeks.

"You know what screw this" Finn got up kicked a chair and stormed out of the room. Lauren who had been growing bored with the game got up as well,

"I'm going to go follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid and also look for chips I thought you and blondie were bringing some down Berry?" The rest of the club could have cared less. Puck was still pissed about finding out about her cheating and the rest of the club were hardly fans of hers to start with. Lauren made her way out of the room taking with her a bottle of vodka to keep her company.

Puck grabbed Blaine's phone and cocked an eyebrow at the next question. Seeing an opportunity to steer the conversation into somewhat less hostile waters he asked,

"Okay then this question is for everyone who do you think has the biggest penis in glee club" The question was met with groans from the other gleeks, Brittany even threw an empty cup at Puck which bounced off the side of his head.

"C'mon it's all in the spirit of the game, Blaine I know you want to answer go on take a stab" Puck was right Blaine did want to answer, the fight that had occurred not even five minutes ago had not put a damper on his happy drunk state.

"Well I have no way of knowing for sure, but I'm gonna guess Sam"

"I'm going to say Sam as well" Mercedes giggled, the other girls and Kurt were all starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Well Q, you'd have to know the answer to that one, are Blaine and Mercedes right?" Quinn rolled her eyes at the mohawked boy. Letting out a loud sigh,

"This is stupid" The blonde said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh c'mon Quinn where's your sense of fun" Mercedes said while giggling into her drink.

"Errghhh fine your both wrong it's not Sam" Puck grinned widely which received eye rolls from both Santana and Quinn.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you Puckerman no one said it was you" Santana interjected. The comment caused Puck to raise an eyebrow and smirk. Blaine and Mercedes looked confused, like they were trying to solve a complicated math problem. Kurt looked uncomfortable as did Quinn and Rachel.

"Well then by process of elimination that would mean that.." Puck turned and grinned at Rachel. In his own mind Puck wasn't being mean spirited, in fact he was doing the opposite. The way Puck saw it if word spread that Rachel was seriously packing then people would be less inclined to make fun of her. None of the gleeks said anything they didn't have to, even in their drunken states they all understood. Santana picked up the phone and read off the next question.

"Okay this question is once again posed to everyone, what was the gender of the last person you hooked up with?"

"Boy" Blaine and Kurt said in unison

"Boy of course" Said Mercedes

"Girl" Puck wiggled his eyebrows

"Girl" Brittany, shooting Santana a smile

Rachel surveyed her surroundings, while the brunette wasn't entirely sure of Mercedes intentions she was comfortable enough with the rest of the gleeks to be honest.

"It was a girl"

Mercedes grinned, with all the break-ups that seemed to have happened this week she was excited about the prospect of a new relationship forming, even if it was between the Diva and Satan. Then Quinn answered,

"Me too,"

Quinn gave Rachel a sidewards glance. After her conversation with Mercedes, despite being slightly drunken Quinn had come to the conclusion that she wanted people to know that she was with Rachel. Not only that she was with Rachel, but that anyone who messed with them would be in a world of pain. Santana scrolled through the questions on the phone and found another one that she liked.

"Ok this one is for the non-virgins, what is your favourite position?"

"Doggy" Puck said with a huge grin

"Scissor" said Brittany after a moment of contemplation

"What about you Q?" Santana gave a smirk expecting Quinn to get all sister Christian and shy about things.

"I like being on top" Quinn said with a cool confidence which took Santana by surprise.

"Rachel?"

"I don't know yet" The brunette answered truthfully

"That's not an answer Berry"

"Then what's yours Santana?"

"I am the question master I don't have to answer"

"Not anymore you're not" Quinn swiped the phone and pretended to scroll through the questions but there was only one she had in mind,

"Top or bottom"

Santana's face faulted a little.

"Wait what does that mean?" Mercedes questioned

"Well it can have a couple of meanings, but basically it means who's the dominant one in the bedroom, so for example I'm a top and Kurt's a bottom" Blaine explained as Kurt went bright red

"Well hypothetically you're a top and I'm a bottom we haven't done it yet remember Blaine"

"Oh ok then"

"I don't mind letting a lady take control of things" Puck interjected

"I don't really believe in such labels" Rachel said which earned her an eyeroll from Santana. "But I suppose I'm more inclined to be a top"

"Santana you haven't answered the question yet" Quinn smirked

"Ehh fine If you must know I'm a bottom"

"I knew it!" Mercedes cried out.

"Knew what Weezy you didn't know the difference between a top and a bottom five minuets ago"

"I knew that you and Rachel are hooking up" At this Puck burst out into laughter, Blaine and Kurt looked a little confused.

"Oh for god's sake Weezy Berry and I are not hooking up ok, yes we've hung out and I don't hates her anymore but that is it"

"It's ok guys no one here is going to judge you for it, love is love you know and if you've found love than that's all that matters is love" Blaine rattled off

"I am not with Berry. I am in love with Brittany always have been always will be. I thought that was fucking obvious" Santana's proclamation was far from eloquent but Brittany could not have been happier.

"Then who has Rachel been hooking up with then?" Mercedes asked. Quinn and Rachel exchanged looks.

"Me, Rachel has been hooking up with me Quinn Fabray. Only its not really hooking up we are a thing, an item, we are dating."

Mercedes looked a little surprised as did Kurt

"Woooo, love!" Blaine cried out breaking any uneasy tension.

"Wait Quinn you and Rachel" Mercedes asked

"Yes you're correct Mercedes Quinn and I are dating but our relationship is still in its infancy so we would appreciate it if the whole school didn't find out about it just yet."

"Oh well I'm happy for you guys" Mercedes said she was still trying to process the information but she liked the idea of Quinn and Rachel much better than Rachel and Santana or Quinn and Santana. Something about the combination of Santana with anyone other than Brittany just didn't seem right.

"Wait so that means you two have been hooking up with each other at school right" Kurt asked,

"I thought that had been made pretty clear by this point" Quinn responded, she was getting a little tired of all the questions

"You two didn't happen to hook up in the choir room and leave a discarded condom wrapper in there did you"

Quinn and Rachel both blushed, Puck smirked. Santana and Brittany hadn't really been paying attention they were too busy cuddled up talking quietly to one another.

"Woooo, love!" Puck yelled.


End file.
